Clash of Worlds
by wilkins75
Summary: this is a rewrite of an earlier stories, Using the last of his chakra Itachi Uchiha sent his brother to another world in order to protect him from the akatsuki Too bad the new world is at war and Sasuke is a perfect weapon. Sasuke/Azula, Naruto/Sakura, Zuko/Katara
1. Chapter 1

**This is a rewrite of one of the stories I gave up on, at the beginning parts are only slightly different but bigger differences will come up in later chapters. **

**Chapter 1 A New World**

In a destroyed abounded stronghold two brothers did battle, these two brothers where Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. Two of the last members of the Uchiha clan bent on killing each other no matter what it took. Sasuke to get revenge on his older brother for killing his family, Itachi secretly fighting to save his brother from himself. However there was a third member of this battle and he was about to show. Sasuke screamed as he tried to force even more chakra out however he released an evil power he had long suppressed. Giant white snakes shot out of his body forming a giant seven headed creature. However Itachi had a creature of his own, the Susanoo. This creature around Itachi was the perfect defense and with its sword it became a perfect form to attack.

"Ah, it comes." said a weak and dying Itachi, his own strength left was his will to save his brother.

The Susanoo quickly cut off the heads of all but one of the giant white snakes. That last snake opened its mouth as a naked man with pale white skin appeared.

"Ah…finally." hissed the man "I should thank you Itachi for pushing your brother so that he ran out of chakra, it gave me the opening to take him."

"I don't think so Orochimaru." said Itachi as the sword of the Susanoo pierced the snake Sannin of the hidden leaf.

"You think something like that can destroy me?" laughed Orochimaru before a pulling sensation told him what was happened. "The Totsuka Blade?"

"The Totsuka Blade?" asked the spy of the Akatsuki Zetsu to his second half

"A sword that Orochimaru always wanted." explained the other half of Zetsu "It seals anything away into a world in which one will spend all of time in a drunk stupider."

"I see." said Zetsu as Orochimaru was dragged into a sealed world, leaving Sasuke free of the effects of Orochimaru.

"Now Sasuke it is time to end this." stated Itachi

"I will not let you kill me." stated Sasuke as he tried to stand only to fall back down to his knees.

"No…little brother I will not save you I will save you from yourself." said Itachi as suddenly Susanoo's red flaming sword turned blue. "There is a hidden ability of this blade I can send you to another world where you can spend the rest of your days at peace."

"I will kill you." stated Sasuke

"You already have brother this will take the last of my chakra." stated Itachi "But you will safe from Madara Uchiha."

With that Susanoo's sword pierced Sasuke as it started to pull him in. Sasuke yelled and cursed but it was no use, he was going in and there was nothing anyone could do. As the world around him disappeared into nothingness.

"I love you little brother." said Itachi as Sasuke disappeared into nothingness, then Itachi Uchiha fell to the ground as his heart pumped the blood out of his body and onto ground. Itachi closed his eyes and smiled as life left his body

As Itachi lied dead on the ground in a pool of his own blood his brother Sasuke Uchiha opened his eyes to see a clear blue sky above him. He slowly got up holding his bloody right arm and looked around the thick bamboo woods. Normally his mind would be racing trying to figure out he suddenly found himself in a bamboo forest, since they were not native to fire country however his injuries took up most of his thoughts. Slowly he walked down a foot path which lead him to a dirt road, he could just hear the sounds of people other sounds that would be common being carried by the wind.

"_Why can I hear a village?" _thought Sasuke _"There is no village near the fort." _

He walked into the village only to see it halfway burned down and the people dressed in strange mostly green dress. The villagers looked at him confused at what they saw. Suddenly a man ran up to Sasuke for a moment Sasuke thought about fighting.

"Don't worry I am a healer." said the man as Sasuke let his guard down and let him be lead into a small hut. "Where you attacked by the fire nation?"

"Yes." said Sasuke reading the eyes of the healer.

"Ah…you're lucky to get away." said the Healer as he lied Sasuke down and began healing him.

Meanwhile on another battlefield a member of the Akatsuki Tobi stood on a tree branch. Below him stood the team of the Leaf ninjas gathered to save Sasuke by capturing Itachi. They were all looking at him as slowly a creature appeared beside him. It looked like a cross between a plant and a man.

"It is over, Itachi Uchiha is dead." said Zetsu

"Ah what a surprise." said Tobi before his voice changed "No not really it is what I accepted.

"However Sasuke is gone." reported Zetsu as everyone eyes widened as Tobi was caught off guard.

"Where is Sasuke!" yelled the blonde haired young man with warm blue eyes Naruto Uzumaki

"Itachi sealed in into another universe." reported Zetsu

"This is an unplanned setback." stated Tobi "However it is one that can be worked around. Now until we meet again."

With that Tobi disappeared however Kakashi Hatake the copycat ninja of the Hidden Leaf saw a Sharingan eye hidden under the mask of Tobi.

The next morning Sasuke awoke to the sound of screaming and battle.

"Please don't we are a peaceful village." pleaded a man on the other side of the door.

"A peaceful village is normally where rebels like to hide." said a female voice "Now prepare to die."

With that the familiar smell of burning flesh filled Sasuke nose as screams filled the air. Slowly Sasuke stood up still holding his side but lucky his arm seemed to have regained most of the modernity. Sasuke stood up picking up his sword which had been placed on a small table along with his weapons. He opened the door to see a dozen buildings on fire with man in black and red armor running around setting more buildings on fire using hand sign less fire justu.

To his right where three girls, maybe a year or two younger then himself. One was dressed in dark red and black, her black hair was pulled into two small buns before running down the front of her shoulders. In her hands was what looked like a modified kunia. Beside her was another girl dressed totally in pink. Even her pants where in pink and her pink shirt stopped to show her midriff, her brown hair was pulled back in a long hair. She had no clear weapons on her however beside her was another girl and clearly the leader of the group. She was dressed in black, red and gold armor, her golden eyes was unlike anything he had seen. They screamed power and rage, two things he liked.

"Now we know the Avatar and his allies are in the area where is he!" demanded the girl

"We don't know." said the Healer

"Well that is too bad for you." said the girl as her hands was unglued in blue fire "Now die."

The Healer closed his eyes as he prepared for death, a death that wouldn't come. He opened his eyes to see the man he was healing stood their holding the hand of the fire nation princess back.

"Thank you." said the Healer

"I care not for you." said Sasuke as he glared into the eyes of the girl "However you healed me and I am repaying that, now leave before I change my mind."

The Healer quickly ran off toward the woods as a large group of soldiers gathered around their princesses.

"You should have joined him." said girl as she pulled her arm free of the strangers grip. He was dressed like nothing they had ever seen he had dark purple pants with a white blood stained shirt with an open front. He looked like he had gotten out a hard battle and was still healing.

"He is kind of cute." said the pink clothed girl

"Shut up Ty Lee he is our enemy." said the black clothed girl

"Ah you're no fun Mai." said Ty Lee as Mai glared at her.

"Will you two both shut up." ordered the armored girl.

"Yes Azula." said Ty Lee

"Now as for you guards kill him." ordered Azula as the guards moved forward and with one movement they all sent fire balls at the stranger. The fireballs combined turning the area into an inferno that no one should have been able to survive in.

"Too bad he was cute." said Ty Lee as she along with Azula stood looking at the flaming spot where the young man once stood, now only black charred ground remained.

"Even in my weakened state your attacks where slow and weak." stated Sasuke as Azula and the others turned and looked to their left where the young man stood untouched by flames.

"How did he do that?" asked Ty Lee

"I don't know." said Mai

"You two are impressed by a little speed." said Azula all the while thinking _"What is up with this guy that kind of speed is unheard of." _

"I want this over so." stated Sasuke as he channeled chakra into his eyes as his Sharingan activated. Instantly even Azula's eyes widened at the sight of the man's eyes changing from black to red with black commas "So I will end this now, I regained enough chakra to end this fast."

The surprises to everyone apart from Sasuke electricity started dancing around his body before gathering in his arm.

"_How is that possible he is controlling lightening?"_ screamed Azula in her mind.

"Chidori Senbon." stated the man as needle like forms of lightening shot out hitting the guards in the chest right in the heart killing them before they hit the ground. Somehow the girls had escaped their needles.

"That was scary." said Ty Lee as she looked at the needle of lighting still sticking out of a tree.

"And impossible." said Mai as looked at the young man, he had fallen to his knees and his eyes had returned to black.

"Apparently not." said Azula with a smile "Who are you?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." stated Sasuke as he stood up and formed another chidori in on his left arm

"Ah…a strange name I have never heard anything like it in the fire nation." said Azula "Where are you from?"

"I am a missing ninja from the Hidden Leaf village." stated Sasuke

"Ninja isn't that sort of the training you got Mai?" asked Ty Lee "Is the hidden Leaf one of the schools?"

"Yes, and no." said Mai "Yes, It is the sort of training I got by I never heard of the hidden leaf."

"It is one of the five major ninja nations." stated Sasuke as he looked down "The Totsuka Blade."

The moment her enemy lowered his head Azula sent a bolt of lightning toward Sasuke. Azula smiled because at this range it was a guaranteed kill however Sasuke simply raised his hand as the chidori cut Aluza's lightning bolt in half sending two bolts to either side of him. Azula's eyes widened as Sasuke kept thinking out loud as if cutting a bolt of lightning in half was nothing.

"Orochimaru said something about the Totsuka blade and its sealing ability including sending people to other worlds." explained Sasuke "Itachi must have done that…I am from another world."

"Different world?" asked Ty Lee

"I think he means different worlds from the old legends." stated Azula as Mai, Ty Lee and even Sasuke looked at her. "Legend state that our world is but one tread on a great web with multiple worlds and all joined together by the spirit world and the realm of the dead."

"That makes as much sense as anything else, he is from one of those worlds." said Ty Lee "So you have no idea what is going on do you?"

"All I know is there is some group called the fire nation." said Sasuke as he went searching for information.

"That's us." said Ty Lee with a smile

"I think he would have figured that out since we had fire benders." said Mai as Ty Lee blinked.

"Ya, I guess you're right." said Ty Lee "Because only fire nation can fire bend well apart from the avatar."

Suddenly Sasuke started laughing.

"What is funny?" asked Ty Lee

"You're telling me that you can only use fire based justus?" said Sasuke

"What you can do more than fire and lighting?" asked Azula

"Of course but I have Lightening style chakra with fire as my second but I can still use the other three elements if I should need them." said Sasuke

"_He is like an Avatar, he can use all four elements plus lightening." _thought Azula _"He could be very useful."_

"Sasuke Uchiha I would like to make you an offer." said Azula as Sasuke looked at her "You join us in our hunt for the Avatar and we will give you all the information we have how you can find a way home. You do want to go home don't you?"

"Yes, there are still two people I need to kill." said Sasuke, he didn't like deals but he needed them.

"Then we have a deal." said Azula

"We do if you have the power to make this deal?" said Sasuke

"I am princess of the strongest nation in the world and no one but my father is above me." said Azula

"Very well." said Sasuke as he walked forward.

"Goody we now have a guy on the team." said Ty Lee as Azula's eyes narrowed as she glared at her friend.

"Yes, but before we do anything let's get those wounds look at by a true healer." said Azula as they headed toward their rides before heading back to camp.

**I hope you liked the first chapter of this rewrite, new chapters will come quickly so I hope you stay around. If you haven't read the old story please don't it may spoil things for you and things will change. I thank you Wilkins75**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Explaining and Encounters **

Sasuke Uchiha sat once again being looked at by a healer. He was doing something against his nature and that was listening to other people, however it was the best way to get information. So far he had gathered that there were four nations in total one for each of the elements only lightening was missing. Some people from those nations could use the elemental justu or bending of their home nation however expect for highly skilled members who could do subgroups like ice and lightening they were limited to only that element. There was also a war going on between the nations and the Fire Nation was winning, the water tribe was all but defeated, the Earth Kingdom fought on but had lost most of their cities including their capital. The last nation the Air nomads where whipped out long ago at the beginning of the war.

"Ah, you're lucky that we got to you, some of these wounds are very bad." said the healer as he wrapped Sasuke's shoulder "How you where able to move I will never know.

"Just shut up and heal." ordered Sasuke as the healer went back to work.

Elsewhere in the Fire nation military base Azula sat on a small thrown as the general in charge of the base sat before her in a slightly lower chair so that it was clear that she was the one in charge.

"Princess Azula why are you healing this outsider he isn't from the fire nation and shouldn't be shown any mercy." said General Fu, he had noticed right away that the stranger didn't have his hair in a pony tail or bun like it was required to be for everyone over the age of six in the fire nation.

"Yes, I am aware of that." said Azula as she placed her hand under her chin "However there is something different about this young man…something I know that will be useful in us not only finding and capturing the Avatar but winning this war outright."

"With the fall of Ba Sing Se the war in the Earth Kingdom is all but over, only the comet operation remains." said General Fu "Once that is done we can crush the remains of the water tribe in a single campaign season and the entire world will be under our control."

"Never under estimate your enemy general." stated Azula

"It is the simple truth, after a hundred years this war will be over soon." stated General Fu

"This Sasuke Uchiha will end it sooner than that." answered Azula

"How?" asked General Fu

"Do not worry about that, it isn't your concern." said Azula

"I understand princess." said General Fu

"Tell me General any news from yours spies about the location of the Avatar?" asked Azula

"No, they have not seen by anyone since you missed them at the boiling rock." said General Fu as Azula's fist tightened she had missed her brother at the boiling rock by under an hour.

"_Damn engine trouble if I had been there I could of stopped them from using the warden as a prisoner to escape the boiling rock." _thought Azula _"But where would they go off to in the stolen war balloon?"_

"Ah…" said Azula as it finally dawned on her what she should have seen days ago "General tell me when your army is in trouble where do you go?"

"Go to the nearest base to get extra forces." answered General Fu

"Correct all good generals would and now the Avatar is in trouble so he would go to a place he knows?" answered Azula as she got off her seat and walked toward a large map of the world located on the back wall "The Western Air Temple."

"Wouldn't the Northern Water tribe capital make more sense?" asked General Fu "They would be better defended and supplied."

"No, the Avatar is weak he will stay away from people. He knows that we will attack anyone who takes him in and he will not risk hiding where there are people, he will pick a place out of the way." explained Azula as the General nodded his head "So he will hide in the ruins of his weak nation, and that is where he will be buried."

"Oh course why I couldn't see that." said General Fu

"Because you are blind, now prepare the air ships we leave within the hour." ordered Azula as she left to check up on her project.

Outside the medical room Mai and Ty Lee where busy looking at the weapons taken off Sasuke Uchiha. They filled five tables and yet Mai had the feeling that this was just the tip of the ice berg on his weapons, he gave these up way to easy to be all of them and he had dozens of empty weapon holders.

"I can't believe he had all these weapons." said Ty Lee as she looked at the table full of weapons most of which where things she had never seen before. She carefully picked up a ninja star only to cut her finger on the tip of the razor sharp blade.

"It's not just that but they are made out of something different than anything I have seen." stated Mai as she held the sword in her hands "This is too light and too strong to be made out of normal steal."

"It is Sound nation steel." stated Sasuke as he walked out of the room before grabbing the sword from Mai's hand so fast that she couldn't even see it. His Sharingan was activated and spinning before returning it to its normal spot. "The snake sword should only be held by someone who knows how to use it."

"Ah those strange eyes make an appearance again." stated Azula as she walked up. "Tell me what is that?"

"The Sharingan my clan's Kekkei genkai." stated Sasuke

"Kekkei what?" asked Ty Lee

"It basically means a bloodline ability only members of the Uchiha clan posses this naturally." said Sasuke "And with it I can do things you never thought possible."

"Well let's put you to the test shall we." said Azula "We may have located the Avatar in the Western Air temple."

"Isn't that across the straight?" asked Ty Lee as she looked at island across the straight just barely visible in the distance.

"Who is this Avatar?" asked Sasuke

"Master of all 4 elements and the only one who has any hope of stopping us from ending the war with a fire nation victory." said Ty Lee "A war that we started 100 years ago and will soon end."

"He is the only thing that could possible stop us." said Mai "He is also a 12 year old kid, a kid we should have caught already."

"I see, I will get him and you will give me everything I need to get home." stated Sasuke

"Wait you aren't going to try and stop us because we started the war?" asked Ty Lee

"Why would I care?" asked Sasuke in a monotone voice "I only care about killing two people from my own world."

"What do you want in return for getting the Avatar?" asked Azula

"When I get him you will give me all the information about getting home." said Sasuke as he glared at Azula as she glared back. Mai and Ty Lee waited for one of them to break but neither one of them did.

"Of course, that seems like a fair deal." said Azula "We have airships preparing to leave within the hour."

'You said it is just across the straight and then where?" asked Sasuke as he looked at the so called airship, they seemed so slow and their only advantaged seamed to flying over mountains and other terrain.

"It's located under a cliff face." said Azula "Only way to get there is by air."

"You underestimate me." stated Sasuke as he turned and walked toward the water "I will meet you there and I will have this avatar."

"You can't cross the water without a boat and airship is faster than a boat." said Ty Lee as Sasuke reached the water's edge to their amazement he didn't sink into the water, he stood on top of it as if it was dry land. All over the dock people turned and looked at the sight a few people even yelled water bender and tried to attack only to get waved off by Azula.

"How is that possible?" asked Mai "Are you a water bender too?"

"I can use all the elements if I so please but this isn't water bending as you call it." stated Sasuke

"Then what is it?" asked Ty Lee

"Chakra, I apply chakra to my feet allows me to walk anywhere." answered Sasuke "Now what does this avatar look like?"

"Bald with blue arrow tattoos on his body." answered Azula "Let him live kill anyone else you feel like."

"Very well." said Sasuke as he took off running across the water at high speeds

"This just gets stranger and stranger." said Ty Lee

"No kidding." answered Mai

"I want those airships up in the air now." ordered Azula as she stormed off to give the workers some person encouragement.

Even in a slightly weakened state it took less than an hour for Sasuke to reach the island and only ten minutes to find what he was looking for. He used the same technique he had learned all those years ago to climb trees without using his hands to walk over the edge of cliff. After only a few feet he saw what he was looking for it was entire village built upside down from the cliff tops. However that wasn't important he saw his he real target. There was a group of maybe a dozen people moving around making breakfast. He spotted the avatar feeding a giant white beast he had never seen before. The avatar was young looked more like a ten year old then a twelve year old. His arms were skinny making him appear extremely weak, Sasuke guessed he couldn't do survive more than a few minutes in a real fight and to top it all off dressed in orange. He was laughing like an idiot with another boy about his own age dressed in blue. He had what looked like a boomerang in his waist line. That one looked like he had a little bit more combat experience but he still wouldn't last long in a real fight.

"_Why do I always have to deal with orange dressed idiots, first Naruto and now him." _thought Sasuke as he looked around. There were a few adults gathering wood from destroyed doors while two girls one dressed in blue and another dressed in red rags where preparing food for everyone. The girl in blue was moving water around with just a wave of her hand, meaning she was a water bender, the girl in red rags had a knife located on her belt. Another young man maybe his age sat in mediation his shirt off as he breathed in and out trying to control his body.

"Zuko we need the fire hotter would you mind?" asked the girl in red as the boy broke his mediation as a small amount of flames came out of his nose as he let his breathing go.

"_So they have a fire bender, water bender and the avatar is supposedly the master of earth, wind, fire and water…still no threat to me." _thought Sasuke as he kept watching. There was another girl dressed in green walking from the avatar's location to the cooking girls, and the strange thing was she didn't have shoes and judging from the color of her eyes she was blind or a Hyuga. Since they didn't have any Hyuga's meant she was blind yet she was moving as if she could see. Suddenly she stopped in place as if she had just spotted something.

"We have an intruder!" yelled the girl as she pointed toward Sasuke. Suddenly he felt the ground shifting below him as a cage of earth started to form. Sasuke had no choice but to release his chakra and fall down. The sound of crashing rock caused everyone in the group to look up as Sasuke started falling toward the bottomless gorge.

"Who is that?" asked the boy in blue beside the avatar

"Who cares we have to save him!" yelled the avatar as he jumped onto a saddle on the beast's back. However Sasuke didn't need him, he didn't need anyone. He quickly reached down into his weapon pouch and pulled a kunai with a strong almost invisible wire on it. The kunai hit its mark as he swang down onto the same area where the avatar and his gang were

"What the?" asked the boy in blue as he held a sharpened boomerang in his hand.

"I am wondering that too Sokka but it isn't important right now." answered the girl in blue

"I am impressed for a blind girl you see more than most." said Sasuke as he looked at the blind girl who now stood in a stance ready to fight.

"Who are you?" asked the avatar as he held his wooden staff toward the new comer.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha." answered Sasuke as he stood up pulling his sword "And if the Avatar comes with me now I will let the others live, they are not part of the deal."

"You work for Azula don't you?" asked Zuko

"She and I have an arrangement." answered Sasuke

"Fire Nation scum." said Sokka before looking at Zuko "Sorry Zuko."

"No offence Sokka." said Zuko "But I don't think he is Fire Nation, he doesn't have the pony tail and everyone over six has to have one."

"I am not from the fire nation or any of your nations." said Sasuke with a grin

"What how can you not be from any of the nations." said the girl in red rags as she held her knife in one hand and took up a stance which appeared similar to some of the fan users from Sand or grass country.

"I am tired of talking, now give the avatar to me and no one will die." stated Sasuke

"No he is too important he is the only one who can defeat the Fire Lord and we have you outnumbered." said Toph "So there is no way we are giving you Aang."

With that the avatar gang formed up to do battle against Sasuke. Aang in the middle with Katara and Zuko on either side with Toph, Sokka and Suki finishing the attack line.

"Please give up your outnumbered. We don't want to hurt you" pleaded Aang as Sasuke laughed.

"I once killed a thousand men without getting touched." said Sasuke as he activated his Sharingan. "Your little band doesn't scare me."

"He is lying no one can kill a thousand men and not get touched." stated Sokka

"He isn't lying." stated Toph as Sokka looked at her "Unless he can lie without raising his heartbeat like Azula."

"Doesn't matter, we can't give Aang to him." Stated Katara as she formed a ring of water around her.

"You don't know what you are up against." Stated Sasuke as the young man's black eyes turned red with three black comas.

"What is wrong with his eyes?" asked Sokka

"Who cares let's just get him." said the blind girl as Aang, Katara, Zuko and her send a stream of their elements toward Sasuke. Sasuke simply stood before running though hand signs. Even though it wasn't his best justu it was the best for this time.

"Earth style four wall justu." said Sasuke as four walls of solid stone shot up from the ground blocking their attacks.

"He is an earth bender." stated Sokka as Sasuke jumped over the walls of earth running though more hand signs.

"Fire style Giant fireball justu." said Sasuke as a breathed out a giant fireball larger than any of them had ever seen. They rolled out of the way of the fire ball.

"How can he be an earth bender and a fire bender?" asked Sokka as he looked toward his friends.

"Not counting what he is doing now." said Zuko as Sokka looked to see Sasuke standing on top of the water of the small fountain which had been the source of most of their water.

"How in the world?" asked Sokka, he had heard of anyone standing on water. He had heard of water benders freezing the water under them so that they could stand but to stand on top of moving water was impossible.

"Aang I think we should consider getting out of here." said Katara as they backed up toward the rest of the group.

"I think your right Katara." said Aang

"You will not get away." said a new voice as the gang turned to see Azula standing on her airship, three other airships where clearly visible coming out of the clouds pinning them against the back of the cliff "You're all mine."

"Everyone get back!" yelled Aang as fireballs began flying toward them from the soldiers located on the airship. They retreated to inside a giant metal box, closing it behind them with a gust of wind.

"Sasuke move so that we can blow the door open." ordered Azula as fire benders moved into position to attack to deliver a heavy blow to the metal door. Sasuke just looked at her before running though hand signs.

"No need." said Sasuke as lightening formed around him before gathering around his arm.

Meanwhile inside the metal doors Toph and earth bender Haru started to form a tunnel in order to escape. Everyone else was watching the metal walls waiting for an attack which strangely wasn't coming.

"Who is that guy?" asked Sokka "He falls out of the sky, then uses Earth and Fire bending and stood on top of water."

"I don't know but he is trouble and that isn't counting the fact he is working with Azula." answered Zuko as suddenly a loud bang filled the air as the gang looked to see a hand coming though the metal door, a hand covered in lightening. "How is that possible he is controlling lightening?"

"We need to get out of here now!" yelled Katara as Sasuke pulled his hand out leaving a huge gash in the door. They could make out the fire nation airships on the other side of the door but it wasn't wide enough for Sasuke.

"Tunnel is ready." reported Toph as most of the gang started down the tunnel.

"But how Appa will not go underground and they are out there waiting for us." said Aang as the large bison refused to move into the tunnel.

"Then our only chance is to bust though them." said Sokka as another lightening covered hand ran though the door caused everyone to jump "We are faster than them in the sky."

"Alright we will go this way while you take to the sky." said the middle age water tribe warrior Hakoda father to Katara and Sokka.

"No…we finally got you back we will not separate again." stated his daughter Katara as she refused to move from his side.

"Don't worry Katara we will meet again, you and your friends have worked to do." said Hakoda as he hugged his children before headed down the tunnel as Suki the Kyoshi island warrior, Sokka, Zuko, Toph and Aang got onto Appa the flying bison. Katara was the last to get onto their ride.

"Alright here we go." said Aang as he air bended the doors open only to see Sasuke and a fleet of airships waiting for him. Appa took to the air at full speed as lightening danced around Sasuke again. He lifted his hand toward the flying beast. The lightening formed a blade that shot up into the air trying to cut the flying bison in two. Sasuke missed his goal but he did get part of the air bison's tail. Blood poured out of the wound as Appa growled in pain but kept flying, too high for Sasuke and too fast for the airships.

"Dang they got away." said Ty Lee as she looked at flying bison disappearing into the cloud as she and Mai climb onto the platform and joined Azula.

"No matter." said Azula as she looked at Sasuke who just stood there with lightening dancing around him "We have something better then the avatar."

**Well I hope you liked this second chapter, I added more details and changed things around a bit. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Hopes and a Plan**

"Who the hell was that guy?" asked Sokka as he and the others sat around a fire, they had landed a few hours ago on the edge of a cliff located inside the Earth Kingdom. They had to stop to heal Appa's injury which had kept bleeding leaving drops of blood as they flew though the air. "He has Earth bending, Fire bending pulse the lightening thing."

"I don't know how that is possible. Lightening is the most powerful form of bending, one can only guide the lightening but he controlled it." said Zuko as he tossed another log on the fire which spurt the flames higher "No one not even the Avatar has been capable of that. He did it like it was nothing."

"Great when have less than a month till the comet comes and now a guy who can do all these crazy things appeared." said Sokka as he sat around the fire most of his friends.

"We need to find out more about him." answered Sokka's girlfriend the Kyoshi Island warrior, Suki.

"Sasuke Uchiha…no name I have ever heard in the Earth Kingdom." added Toph as Suki nodded in agreement.

"Not a fire nation name." stated Zuko

"Nor water?" said Sokka "At least from the Southern water tribe at least."

"Then what nation is he from?" asked Suki "He said he wasn't from the any of the nations but that is impossible."

Avatar Aang walked away from the fire as he moved into the darkness toward the injured flying Bison. The tip of his tail had been cut off by Sasuke's attack, the girl he loved was working on healing the wound. She moved so gracefully in the deep blue robes, her long hair in a braid that reached about half way down her back.

"He is going to be alright?" asked Aang for the hundredth time.

"Yes, he just needs some rest." explained Katara as she placed a hand on Aang's shoulder causing him to smile.

Meanwhile on board the Fire Nation airship Sasuke looked over the railing watching the water move past him far below. While they had nothing really liked this back in the ninja world he felt like they were going so slow. Sasuke knew he could have probably ran the distance at least twies as fast as they where currently moving.

"Why are we going to this fire nation of yours? Our deal is that I get the Avatar you give me all the information I need to get home." asked Sasuke knowing that Princess Azula was standing there dressed in her battle armor without even turning around to see her.

"My father has ordered us back because of you." explained Azula as she moved to the rail so that they stood side by side looking out over the edge "He is very interested in seeing you and seeing if the reports are true."

"I see, one of the young man in the avatar's group was fire nation" said Sasuke as Azula's arm gripped the rail slightly harder, something that would have gone unnoticed by everyone but Sasuke "He looked a lot like you."

"Family looks." answered Azula "I am ashamed to say that he is my weakling brother, Zuko."

"Weak." growled Sasuke as lightening danced around him so much that Azula had to move aside or be struck by the lightening "I was the weak brother compared to my older brother Itachi and I let rage take me until I was strong. I killed him for what he did."

"Well my brother isn't like that he doesn't have the fire of a warrior within him." explained Azula believing that asking what this Itachi did wasn't the best move at the moment "He doesn't have what it takes to rule a nation in a war."

"When will we arrive at this fire nation of yours?" asked Sasuke

"We were near to begin with, so tomorrow morning at the latest." said Azula "My father will be there to meet us when we land."

"Very well." answered Sasuke as he disappeared in a puff of smoke, Azula simply looked at the spot for a moment before leaving wondering where Sasuke had disappeared to, more than likely some place dark and far away from people. That was partly true as Sasuke sat on top of the airship letting the wind blow though his hair.

Down the outer railing hiding behind the corner was one of the two people who nearest thing Azula had to a friend. The young lady born to noble family but became a circus performer, Ty Lee.

"What are you doing?" asked Mai as Ty Lee snapped to attention and looked at her dark dressing friend.

"I am just looking at Azula and Sasuke." said Ty Lee with a smile "They look so good together, don't you think they are a couple or something? I mean she talks about him a lot."

"You have got to be kidding me." said Mai "Azula has never shown an interest in a guy and I don't think that will start any time soon. This Sasuke Uchiha seams to only care about the mission at hand and nothing else. I have the feeling he would stand by and watch us die if it meant winning."

"But isn't Azula the same way?" asked Ty Lee as Mai blinked for a moment as she listened to her friend's words "I mean she only cares about the mission and doesn't care who gets in her way."

"I guess you are right, but it doesn't mean anything." said Mai

"Still she has been hanging around Sasuke a lot more then she has hanged around us lately." stated Ty Lee

"That is because he is strong and Azula likes strong people." stated Mai "And it has been two days."

"Ya, lets my point." said Ty Lee "She may like him because he is strong and the only person as scary as she is."

"Maybe but I am not sure." said Mai

Meanwhile in another world Naruto Uzumaki and his teammate Sakura Haruno sat at the Ramón noodle stand in the Village hidden in the Leaves. The sun was high in the sky and it was perfect late summers day it was the type of the day that would cause a smile on anyone face but the normally smiling blonde hair ninja wasn't smiling on bit.

"Sasuke is gone." said Naruto for the thousandth time since they had learned that Sasuke had disappeared from the battlefield with Itachi, they had found Itachi's body and blood pools which likely belonged to Sasuke. "I have failed…I failed you, Sakura-chan I promised to bring Sasuke back and I failed."

"Listen Naruto you had no idea what Itachi would do. You where the one driving us to find him and that is what matters." said Sakura as she placed her hand on her teammate's shoulder "We all let him down, none of us where able to save him."

"Ya, but it is still my fault." said Naruto "I promised that I would bring Sasuke back to you, and I failed."

"_When will he let that stupid childhood promise go?" _thought Sakura as she lowered her head a bit.

"_Still it is kind of cute." _added Inner Sakura as Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Naruto after the whole thing with Sasuke killing Orochimaru and not coming back maybe he didn't want to come back and nothing we could have done would have brought him back." said Sakura sadly

"I would have never give up on him." said Naruto "Maybe there is a way we can get him back."

"Naruto don't you remember what Lady Tsunade told us about the legends." said Sakura as Naruto lowered his head.

**Flashback**

"You say Itachi sent Sasuke to another world?" asked Tsunade as they gathered in the Hokage's office after coming back to the Leaf.

"That is what that plant man said but I don't see how that is possible." answered Naruto "Sasuke is probably just somewhere healing his wounds, we need to find him."

"I am not so sure." Said Tsunade

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura "Is what he said possible?"

"There are legends saying that there are multiple worlds of man, each similar but each different." said Tsunade

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto "How could they be the same and different?"

"I am not sure, I only remember the legends." said Tsunade "Basically the multiple worlds are linked together by a central spirit world. Itachi must have sent him to one of the worlds that are linked to us by the spirit world."

"So if he is linked to us then we can go get him." said Naruto.

"Naruto it isn't that simple, we don't know which world he would be in and even then it would take years just to search one world." said Tsunade "And they could be hundreds if not thousands of worlds. That is on top of even finding a way to get there and back."

"So you are saying he is gone?" asked Naruto

"Sadly Naruto it seems that Sasuke is lost to us." said Tsunade as she crushed the boy she considered her grandson hopes of bringing his friend home.

**End Flashback**

"Ya, there are thousands of different worlds and we would no idea which one Sasuke is in." said Naruto

"And he has no way to know that he has returned to the right one if he did find a way back on his own." said Sakura "No Naruto we have to let him go. Move on with our lives, Sasuke can't dominate it forever."

"It's just I never go back on my word." said Naruto

"And you promised me right?" asked Sakura as Naruto nodded his head "Then make me a new promise. Let it him go and move on with your life. All we can do is hope where ever he is he is happy."

"_Or better dead." _Said Inner Sakura to Sakura

"Alright I'll promise to let Sasuke go but if there is any realistic chance that we can get him back then we do it ok Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he held his hand out to Sakura.

"_There is no chance of getting Sasuke back." _said Inner Sakura _'So if it helps him move on then make the promise."_

"_Ya, and Naruto needs to hold out some little bit of hope." _explained Sakura _"It is just who he is." _

"_Ya, he doesn't give up." _said Inner Sakura _"He is also kind of handsome."_

"Sure Naruto." said Sakura as she took his hand "If there is a reasonable chance of getting Sasuke and getting back we will go for it together."

Night had fallen over the Earth Kingdom on as all but Aang and Zuko had gone to sleep. Zuko was busy keeping an eye out for any sign of Fire Nation attack which wasn't easy considering as a fire bender he rose with the sun and set with it. Avatar Aang rolled around in his sleeping bag unable to find any sleep, his dreams where filled with a pair of red eyes with dark commas in them, so finally he got up and moved toward the camp fire.

"You need to get some sleep." ordered Zuko as he poked the fire with a stick. "We will be training at first light tomorrow.

"I know but I can't stop myself from worrying about that Sasuke." said Aang sat down across from Zuko. "I mean no offense but he seems a lot more of a threat then you did and more evil."

"Thanks…I guess." said Zuko

"Aren't you worried about him?" asked Aang as the former prince nodded his head.

"Yes, however there is nothing I can do but train you." stated Zuko

"I just have never experience someone like that." said Aang

"None of us have." Answered Zuko

"But someone may have." Said Aang

"Who?" asked Zuko

"Maybe Avatar Ruko or another one of the past Avatars." Stated Aang as he started running toward Appa so that he could meditate and hopefully contact the spirits of the dead avatars. Zuko just turned back to the fire either Aang would contact the past avatars or he would relax and get some sleep.

Once Aang reached the sleeping sky bison, he sat down and began to mediate. He controlled his breathing as he let go of his thoughts. It didn't take long until as he heard a ghostly voice.

"Aang…."

"Roku." said Aang as a faded image of the last avatar before him appeared.

"Yes, Aang what is wrong." said the fire nation avatar Roku who had died a hundred and twelve years ago.

"There is a big problem…there is a guy name Sasuke Uchiha he can do things that in impossible." said Aang "He can bend Earth, Fire and lightening and he can stand ontop of water."

"I see." said Roku as he placed his hand under his chin "Do you know what nation is he from?"

"He says he isn't from an nation." said Aang "But how is that possible only the avatar can use all the elements and there can only be one Avatar."

"Not really." said Roku "He could be from another world."

"Another world?" asked Aang

"Yes, Aang there are multiple worlds branching out from the spirit world." Explained Roku as Aang's eyes widened "He could be from one of those worlds and If that is the case then him being here upset's the natural order of the world."

"Even if he is from another world then how can he bend multiple elements I thought only the avatar could do that?" asked Aang

"Different worlds have different forms of bending, some worlds the people can't even bend any elements." explained Roku "In this Sasuke Uchiha's world they must be able to do multiple forms of bending.

"I see." said Aang "So how do we stop him?"

"You said Uchiha right?" asked Roku as he thought back on all his experiences as the avatar and his time in the spirit world.

"Yes." said Aang "Have you heard of that name before."

"Yes….a long time ago from a powerful demon." said Roku "He said the Uchiha clan was one of the clans of a village in a world he liked to terrorized."

"So you know this demon, you know how to defeat him." said Aang

"Maybe but I will need time to learn more." said Roku "I will go to the source…you keep up your training because the comet is almost here."

"Alright but please hurry." answered Aang as Avatar Roku disappeared.

The sun was just coming up over the horizon as the air ship slowly came in for a landing on the newly built royal landing bay. Near the harbor city, on the sides of the landing pad was a line of Fire Nation Warships being either resupplied or in the case of one of them preparing to be launched from dry-dock.

The airship's ramp came down as Azula along with her guards walked down first followed by Sasuke. He did a quick glance and already knew dozens of different ways to get out of the place. That is when he noticed a tall man dressed in red robes with a golden flame hair crown sticking out. He had slight bread and his hair was longer then even Neji Hyuga.

"Father." said Azula as she got down on one knees along with the guards and everyone else getting off the airship only Sasuke refused to bow which caused everyone to look at him.

"I would bow if I were you Sasuke, he is the Fire Lord." whispered Ty Lee as she bowed beside him.

"Uchiha's bow to no one." stated Sasuke

"Ah you must be Sasuke Uchiha." said Fire Lord Ozai as he glared into the dark cold eyes of the young man

"Yes." stated Sasuke

"You will bow to the Fire Lord." ordered an aid to the Fire Lord as Sasuke grinned before activating his Sharingan causing the aid to jump back and fall back onto his but.

"Interesting." said Ozai as he looked at Sasuke "Let's discuss this at the palace."

"Very well father." said Azula as they headed down the grand staircase toward the two waiting Palanquin. These where giant wheel less carts with the finniest silk cushions and covered with a roof with thin currents separating the outside world from the rider. There were six people on each of them, three on each side. Sasuke watched as Azula got into the smaller one while her father got into the larger one. Then the servants picked them up and started carrying them down the road.

"Sorry we have to walk." stated Mai

"Who would want to use those things." stated Sasuke as he looked around the city, it was in a sad state no electricity and no modern convinces. "Its weakness to let someone carry you around."

"This is the highest form of transportation in the fire nation." said Ozai "It is the an honor to be transported this way."

"Like I care about your honor." said Sasuke as they walked though the city, more than a few people turned and looked as the Fire Lord passed, they wondered who the strange man was carrying the sword.

Meanwhile in the spirit world Avatar Roku walked through the woods. However this wasn't a normal woods it was one the woods inside the spirit world. Strange animals ran around it suddenly the Avatar came to a stop as a giant fox larger than him appeared from behind an even larger tree.

"Why have you come Avatar?" asked the fox "These are not your woods and you are not welcomed here."

"I came to have an audience with the Kyuubi the master of these woods and lord of all demon foxes." said Roku as he worried about what would happen to him. The Kyuubi like the other powerful demons was known for their hatred of humans.

"Lord Kyuubi is not here." answered the fox

"Where may I find him?" asked Roku "It is important that I see him at once."

"Sadly he was sealed away inside the body of a human child." said the fox as Roku's eyes widened.

"Sealed away inside a human?" asked Roku "Is that even possible?"

"Yes it is, over seventy years ago, he was sealed inside a human of the Uzimakia clan and he has been passed down to this day, he is currently in a human child." said the fox

"Where can I find this human child?" asked Roku

"The ninja world, in village hidden in the Leaf a one Naruto Uzumaki." stated the fox "We would go and liberate our leader but we don't have the power to enter the human world."

"But I do." said Roku as he folded his arms "I thank you for your help."

Back inside the fire nation palace Sasuke stood before the fire lord and his flaming thrown. The thrown was designed to show the power of the fire lord and to intimidate the people who saw it however Sasuke wasn't impressed and he wasn't intimidated by a sitting man with flames around the wall behind him.

"So you're from another world?" asked Ozai "That is hard to believe."

"Believe what you want but I have a deal with your daughter, I get her the Avatar and then I get anything I need to return home." stated Sasuke

"What if I decided not to agree to those terms?" asked Ozai as he leaned back only to suddenly see a beam of lightening fly by his head handing just below the lowest part of his ear lobe and cutting part of his hair which fell down. Ozai's eyes widened as he saw that the lightening was really a solid beam coming from Sasuke's hand and ending in the back wall of his throne room. The guards move to strike only to get waved off by Ozai.

"That wouldn't be good for you." stated Sasuke as his Sharingan glared with hate "because unlike the weaklings of this world I can kill you and everyone in this place without anyone touching me."

"I see." said Ozai as Sasuke's lightening beam dispraised "I will consider the deal my daughter made and get back to you."

"You have two days." stated Sasuke as he turned and walked out the room. Once he left Ozai turned and looked toward the darkness of one of the pillars.

"You where right daughter, he is an interesting one." stated Ozai

"Yes, he is just what we need to get the Avatar." said Azula

"Yes and maybe more." said Ozai as he gave a rare smile, a smile that normally meant he was planning something.

**Well I hope you liked the redone third chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 In the Leaf**

It had taken hours of walking though the endless woods of the spirit world but Avatar Roku now stood where he nor any other avatar had never stood before. Before him stood a large white marble gate within the spirit world leading to another world. To the normal person it would have seem strange that a gate was just standing in the middle of the forest clearing with nothing on the other side however Roku knew better it was the opening to one of the many worlds that branched out from the spirit world. Each world was populated with different races of humans, some had never been opened since the making of the world. Roku looked toward the top of the gate instead of the normal four symbols of the four kingdom of benders their where dozens of different symbols. There in the stone where the symbols of a leaf, a musical note and dozens of other symbols that Roku had no idea what they truly meant all he knew was that they where he symbols of the ninja nations that populated the world behind the gate.

"Here I go." said Roku to himself as he placed his hands on the gate. Suddenly it started to slowly open as a grassy field appeared, Roku slowly walked through the gate into a world he had never been too before. As he walked through the gate it closed behind him but remained visible to him. However being a spirit did have its advantages he couldn't been seen or hurt but it would make finding this Naruto or better yet the Leaf Village difficult. Since he couldn't ask questions to the locals. However he was in luck as he walked through the forest he came across a road, luck was with him as just a caravan came by.

"Where are we going to daddy?" asked a little boy to his father.

"To the Leaf village." answered the father.

"Looks like luck is with me." said Roku as he joined the group heading toward the Leaf.

Elsewhere Avatar Aang stood in a small clearing working on some Earth bending with Earth bending teacher Toph.

"Alright twinkle toes let's see if you can dodge this." said Toph as she sent two massive pillars of earth flying toward Aang. Aang moved quickly as he punched the air sending out a rock toward the coming attack. The rock went flying toward the closest rock cutting it to pieces; he went to stop the second pillar when suddenly an image appeared in the stone. His eyes widened as the image of Avatar Kyoshi appeared in the earth. Instead of destroying the attack he raised both hands up into the air stopping the attack.

"_He stopped my attack?" _thought Toph _"He has never been able to do that."_

"Avatar Kyoshi?" asked Aang to image in the rock.

"Alright, twinkle toes you has been out in the heat to long you are seeing things." said Toph as she placed her hands behind her head before walking toward Aang

"No Avatar Kyoshi is in the stone." said Aang

"Yes, it is me Aang but your Earth Bending teacher will not be able to see me." said Kyoshi as he eyes opened up.

"What are you doing here? Where is Roku?" asked Aang "And why are you stone?

"It is easier to commutate with the mortal world though our natural element." explained the female earth bender who proceeded Roku "I came in his place to deliver a message from the other Avatars."

"The other Avatars are in agreement unless you are a fully trained Avatar we do not know if you will be able stand up against to him in combat." said Kyoshi as Aang lowered his head at the news.

"So how do I beat him?" asked Aang as Kyoshi lowered her head before looking straight at Avatar Aang.

"You don't." stated Kyoshi as she looked into Aang's eyes "This Sasuke is from another world so he needs to be faced by a force from his world, they may be the only ones who can stop him."

"What does that mean?" asked Aang

"Avatar Roku is journeying to Sasuke's home world, questing to find someone to take care of Sasuke and bring him back to his world." explained Kyoshi "With him back in his world you will be able to bring balance to our world."

With that Kyoshi faded away back into the rock face leaving the stone standing there as if nothing had happened.

"Ok what happened?" asked Toph

Back at camp Katara was busy cleaning up form lunch. Sokka had gone hunting with Suki leaving her alone with, Zuko. Zuko was sitting on a log sharpening his dual dao swords with a large piece sharpening stone. Slowly he placed the stone down and looked at the water bender whom he shared a long and not so great history with.

"Katara do you want some help?" offered the former Fire Nation crowned Prince Zuko as the Katara glared at the fire prince.

"No." stated Katara with hate in her voice "So why don't you just get away from me."

"Listen I know you still don't trust me." said Zuko as he raised his hands defensibly.

"Really I don't trust you?" asked Katara sarcastically "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Listen I know I have done a lot a bad things." said Zuko

"Bad? What you didn't do is bad, it is unforgivable. You betrayed us all, you made me trust you and then allied yourself with Azula and let her take Ba Sing Se." yelled Katara at the top of her lungs as he glared at Zuko with pure hate in her deep blue eyes "You almost killed Aang all because you wanted to go home to your evil father."

"I know and I will never forgive myself for those mistakes and you can hate me all your life. That doesn't mean we can't work together because this Sasuke Uchiha is going to be trouble." said Zuko "We will have to work together if we are to have any hopes of defeating him."

"Fine, if you want to help." stated Katara as she handed over some dirty cooking supplies "Go to the river and get these clean and stay away from me."

Knowing it was pointless Zuko picked up the cooking supplies and walked toward the river to clean them hoping it would calm her down but Katara's mod was like the sea, it could be calm and gentle one moment and deadly and stormy the next. If he wanted to regain any of her trust he had to do what he was told and hope for calmer seas.

Across the ocean in the Fire Nation Capital, a summer rain storm caused everyone to stay inside including Sasuke however he wasn't going to stop any of his training. Azula had made sure that the large indoor training field was clear for his personal use at any time. Only herself, the Fire Lord and few generals where allowed to watch from balcony high above the field. Most believe the stories about the abilities of this stranger was overrated however they were in for a show. For the longest time Sasuke just knelt in mediation, with his eyes closed.

"Is he going to do anything?" asked a general as suddenly Sasuke's eyes opened as he jumped to his feet and ran though hand signs.

"Fire style fire ball justu." said Sasuke as he breathed a giant fireball down the training field destroying two dozen training targets at once. Then he quickly spun around forming more hand signs. Lightening ran down his arms as he moved in a wave. "Lightening style Chidori Sendon!"

Needles of lightening shot of Sasuke's hands embedded into the stone wall before exploding causing large pieces of solid stone to fall down. The generals jumped back stunned at the raw power they were seeing. Sasuke then jumped in the air pulling kunia's out of pouches in his robes. He quickly sent them flying at different targets hitting all of them with a bulls eyes. He landed in the center of the training field as if it was nothing. Then he knelt back down as he studied the attack inside his head looking for weaknesses. He could tell that the third kunai he threw was one supplied by the fire nation metal forgers, it didn't fly true and was off by one millimeter. On a second story observation deck Ozai watched in amazement, not even the highest train fire nation soldier could pull those moves. The generals where too stunned to speak as they looked at the young Uchiha.

"Is he all I told you, Father?" asked Azula as she walked up to her father.

"Indeed." said Ozai as Sasuke stood up and walked out of the room without saying a word to anyone "He is by far the best bender I have ever seen."

"Yes, I have noticed one problem though." said Azula

"What?" asked Ozai wondering what problem could possibly be there.

"I can't be sure but it I believe he can't keep up in a long fight." said Azula

"What are you talking about?" asked a general

"Our frontline soldiers can fight for hours before they use up all their ability to bend, I think Sasuke can't do that." explained Azula "Like how a stronger engine burning though fuel faster than a weaker engine."

"So we may win in an endurance fight?" asked Ozai as he placed his hand under his chin.

"Maybe it is only a theory, however I do not think we have seen anywhere close to the limits of this Sasuke Uchiha." said Azula

"Yes, but it would make sense." Stated Ozai

"It is also beside the point because with his power any fight would be short." stated Azula

"Yes, it would be." said Ozai as a plan stated to form "He is a stronger instrument of war."

"Yes, have you decided to agree to the deal I made with him?" asked Azula

"What would you have me do Azula if you where in my place?" asked Ozai as he tested his daughter's leadership skills to see if she was thinking the same as him.

"It is a fair deal and all we would lose is information that is meaningless to us." answered Azula "So let him have his information and we get the Avatar and the world."

"You are right daughter it is a fair deal, we give him all the information we have about the spirit world and ways to get him home and he gives us the Avatar." said Ozai as he rubbed his breed "But I wonder."

"Wonder what, father?" asked Azula

"It is too early to tell, but I want you to get close to him, to learn why it is important for him to go back." said Ozai "It would be a shame to waste such power."

"He says he has two people to kill." said Azula "They have dishonored him and needs to pay."

"Interesting." said Ozai "I think I like him even more then I did before."

"I will still learn everything I can about him father." said Azula

"Good." said Ozai "Because he will be perfect for the attack on the Earth Kingdom when the comet comes."

Inside the highest skyscraper of the village hidden in the Rain three people gathered as the seemly endless rain kept falling.

"The lost of Sasuke is a setback." said Madara Uchiha better known as Tobi.

"Yes, what is the next move?" asked Pain as he and Konan stood before the true leader of the Akatsuki.

"We gather the rest of the demons faster than we originally planned." said Madara "Go get the six tails, eight tails and finally the nine tails."

"It shall be done." stated Pain

"In the mean time I will have Zetsu keep an eye on the nine tails." stated Madara

"That will not be needed." stated Pain

"I find it necessary." stated Madara

Back in the Fire Nation Sasuke sat in the room he was given by the fire nation royalty. All in all it wasn't a bad room, nice high pillars in each corner with a large four posted bed against one wall. He could go out onto the balcony now that the storm had passed and the sun had returned. It was when he sitting at the table looking out at the setting sun as he sharpened his sword when a knocking sound came from the door.

"Enter." stated Sasuke as the door opened as Azula walked into the room. For once she wasn't dressed in her normal armor instead. The long flowing red silk rode hugged to her body giving her the look of a woman far older than just her 14 and a half years of life. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Like that could work on you?" answered Azula as she rolled her eyes "You have a warrior's instinct, an instinct that drives you to complete your missions. A mission to kill those two people. Just wondering who are you planning to kill?"

"Naruto Uzumaki and Madara Uchiha." answered Sasuke as Azula sat down at a side table. He knew she was playing a game with him, trying to dig for information on the new comer and she knew that he knew it. Sasuke found himself having fun with this girl so he played along knowing that neither one of them would say anything.

"I wish to know more about these people." said Azula as Sasuke stood up and sat across from her, placing his sword on the table.

"What do you want to know?" asked Sasuke

"Everything, but first something to eat." said Azula as she snapped her fingers, instantly two servants appeared. One had two glasses and hot tea and the second had bread covered with honey, a personal favorite of Azula which she took at once.

"Another bribe?" asked Sasuke as he took their food and drink.

"Call it an enticement." answered Azula as she drank her tea. "If you tell me about you I will share all I know about the Avatar and our world. Consider it another deal."

"Well you wanted to know everything might as well start with one Naruto Uzumaki." stated Sasuke "He was a classmate of mine in ninja school of the village Hidden in the Leaves and later assigned to the same three man squad as me."

"Who was in the other teammate?" asked Azula

"Sakura Haruno." stated Sasuke "She was just as useless as Naruto however Naruto kept getting better kept challenging me and embarrassing me. I wasn't advancing in strength in that weak within the village so I sought power else."

"Another village?" asked Azula as Sasuke nodded

"And another master, the Legendary Snake Sannin Orochimaru." said Sasuke "He was willing to do whatever was necessary to gain power and strength and that is what I needed to kill my older brother Itachi."

"And he gave you power?" asked Azula

"Yes, and so much more." said Sasuke as he drank his tea "However before I got to Orochimaru I did battle with Naruto and I believed I had killed him."

"I just hate when you think you killed someone and they come back." said Azula "It's so troublesome to kill them again."

"Yes, but there is something about Naruto he has a healing ability that heals almost any wound." Stated Sasuke not adding how Naruto had that healing ability.

"Cut off his head, can heal from that." stated Azula as Sasuke laughed a bit.

"Now before I talk about Madara I want to know about your brother." said Sasuke

"Very well." said Azula as she prepared to tell Sasuke about herself.

In the ninja world Roku reached a large gate with a leaf symbol over its gate.

"This must be the Leaf." stated Roku as he walked past the guards and into the village. His eyes widened as he saw what the people where doing. Amazing things where all around him things he never thought possible. Lamps that required no flames to give off light, people jumping across rooftops with easy and different style of cloths unlike anything he had ever seen in any of the nation. As Roku passed another food stand he noticed a young woman dressed in a red sleeveless shirt, black shorts with a tan skirt over it, her boots went up to her knees. A metal headband with the leaf symbol was on her forehead. While her dress but the strange thing was her pink hair that stood her out from anything he had seen before. For some unknown reason he stopped watched as the young woman followed ducked into a food stand, it was as if fate commanded him to watch.

"Naruto we are needed at the Hokage's office." said young woman in red as she dragged out a young man about her own age.

"Coming Sakura-chan." said a blonde hair young man dressed in similarly strange cloths. A black and orange jacket with matching pants with a black undershirt, his headband was also on his forehead however his had black fabric instead of red. Like the pink haired woman, his hair color was something almost unheard of in his world, blonde hair.

Roku watched as the young man and woman walked down the street. However something wasn't right, there was sadness in the girl's eyes. It was a sadness he had seen on the face of so many people who lost loved ones but tried to put on a strong face. Roku knew someone had died.

Roku followed them down the streets and to a giant red building near the center of town. He walked up the staircase after the couple until he entered the room to see a silver haired older man who was masked except for one eye, another young man dressed in a simple pair of black pants and shirt. There were two woman there also, a woman dressed in a simple robe standing behind a seated blonde woman with a purple mark on her forehead. Roku couldn't help but notice her large breast and her strangely young appearance. However he moved on to see a Toad sitting on top of what appeared to be a carrier toad.

"_Is that Toad a spirit animal or some kind of pet?" _thought Roku

"What is up Old Lady?" asked Naruto to the woman sitting

"Naruto…." said the blonde hair woman "Show some respect."

"Why?" asked Naruto

"Because this is Lord Fukasaku." said Tsunade as she gestured toward the toad.

"Who?" asked Naruto as he looked at the Toad

"This is Jiraiya-boy student?" asked the green Toad as he looked into Naruto's blue eyes.

"Yes, this is Naruto Uzumaki." stated Tsunade

"Yes, now I can see that he is really Jiraiya-boy's student." said Lord Fukasaku

"Jiraiya-boy?" asked Naruto "Why would this old toad call pervy sage a kid?"

"Pervy sage a good name for my old student." laughed Fukasaku

"Student?" asked Naruto

"Yes, I was Jiraiya's sensei in the ways of the toad sage." stated Fukasaku "However the real important is that…..Jiriaya has fallen in battle."

Instantly Naruto's eyes widened as his heart broke.

"He fell to the leader of the Akatsuki, Pain." said Fukasaku "However there is something new that just come to my attention."

"What?" asked Tsunade

"We are not alone." stated Fukasaku as he turned and looked straight at Roku "There is a member of the spirit world with us, or should I call you Avatar?"

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 An Offer**

The sun was falling below the horizon over the Fire Nation Capital, unlike most village or even large cities that shut down when night came the city didn't fall into darkness, instead thousands of street lights each light by the civil serves combined with indivualds homes lights made the cities glow. The glow wouldn't last long, citizens of the fire nation tended to go to bed with the setting sun and rise with the sun, soon those home lights would turn off as the people went to bed. There would be people still awake most members of the military keeping watch or factory workers building the machines of war around the cloak. Inside the palace the Princess of the Fire Nation sat across from the most danagures warrior in the world, the missing Leaf ninja Sasuke Uchiha.

"So you want to know about Zuko?" asked Azula as Sasuke crossed his arms and just glared at her for a moment.

"Yes." stated Sasuke as he played with a kunai, spinning the sharp metal around his finger at very high speed "And any information you have on the other members of his squad."

"Studying your enemy?" asked Azula as she traced her finger around the edge of her glass.

"Yes, there is an old saying that has rung true in every battle since the beginning of war, "know your enemy and know yourself and victory is never in question." stated Sasuke it was the first rule of any ninja "I know myself and what I can do but what are the skills of this Avatar and his team."

"I wouldn't call the Avatar's gang a squad, that would mean they have some sort of training in actual fighting which they don't." said Azula "They are a mixture of lower level fighters and peasants who have somehow managed to stay a step ahead of me."

"You understand what I mean." said Sasuke as Azula smiled like a cat playing with a caught mouse, only she knew that Sasuke wasn't helpless "So far I know that their team is made up of Two warriors types, a male in blue and a female, a blind girl with an earth type chakra, a girl had water type chakra, your brother is of course fire and the Avatar you said had access to all chakra types."

"Yes, let's start with the avatar." said Azula as she took a deep breath "He is over 100 years old."

"I don't see how that is possible unless you all age very slowly." said Sasuke as Azula laughed a bit.

"No, From what we have gathered from prisoners the two water tribe members found him frozen in the ice near the south pole, where they lived." said Azula "They freed him from his ice prison and brought him back into our world."

"I see, the ice persevered him." said Sasuke "The male blue warrior and the female water bender are brother and sister, I would say the sister is around two years younger than the brother."

"Yes." stated Azula as she tried to hide her amazement. "You could tell that by just a few looks?"

"They share similar features." explained Sasuke "Just like Zuko and you share similar features however he is two years older than you."

"I see." explained Azula

"Start with your information about the male first." ordered Sasuke as Azula grinned most people where afraid to stand up to her, not him.

"His name is Sokka and he is what passes as a warrior of the southern water tribe, he carries a boomerang and has been lately seen carrying a sword." said Azula as she picked up Sasuke sword, to her amazement Sasuke didn't grab it out of her hands. "However nothing compares to this blade and your abilities."

"Yes, now the girl, I can tell she is a water justu uses but what else?" asked Sasuke

"Her name is Katara and apart from her water bending skills she is the team healer and pretty much the mother figure of the group." explained Azula as she recalled the reports and what some of the spies have seen "Cooking cleaning and other weak women works."

"Not the work of a true warrior for any gender." stated Sasuke

"Correct you will never find me doing that." said Azula

"As you shouldn't you have a warrior's spirit." answered Sasuke as Azula gave a rare smile

"Her combat skill mostly involves either freezing her enemy or attacking them with median range water attacks." Stated Azula "Get in close and she is weak."

"Now the water tribe siblings are they protective of each other?" asked Sasuke

"Yes, the water tribe is known for a strong sense of family and clanship. The two of them show that trait very strongly." said Azula before she smiled "Are you thinking if you get one of them you will get the other to walk into a trap?"

"It is among many plans I am thinking about." said Sasuke as he leaned back in his chair, resting his feet on an extra chair, relaxing for a rare moment.

"I see, than may I recommend the water bender, Katara." said Azula "It is well known that the Avatar has a crush on her. If that fails go after the Earth nation warrior Suki, under interrogation it was revealed that she and Sokka have a thing."

"Love…." laughed Sasuke "Such a foolish emotion. If your patarner isn't able to stand on their own they are worthless."

"Agreed." said Azula "If you control something or someone a person loves or wants the most then you control the person."

"What about the Earth Bender as you call it?" asked Sasuke

"Toph, she is blind but it is unknown how she can see where her enemies are." said Azula

"I see." said Sasuke as he thought about the problem he wasn't Shikamaru when it came to planning but he wasn't dumb. "Does she always go bare feet?"

"What does her feet have to do have to do with anything?" asked Azula wondering where this was going.

"She may be seeing by the using the vibrations of ground movement." said Sasuke as Azula's eyes widened a bit.

"I don't think that is possible." said Azula as suddenly the sound of chirping birds filled the air as lightening danced around Sasuke.

"Until you saw it you didn't think someone could control lightening. I have seen reports about ninjas from the Earth Country doing that." said Sasuke as he let his chakra disappears and he returned to normal. "Now about your brother?"

"Yes, Zu…Zu." said Azula as she held up her glass, she moved it around a bit making the Tea sash around. "He was always weak, long ago he was banished for discrasiing our father in a war planning mission. The only way for him to return was to capture the Avatar which he always failed. He then betrayed the fire nation when we attacked the Northern water tribe capital however after that he earned his place back after helping us take the Earth Kingdom capital of Ba Sing Se. Now he has a since of the world needs to be balanced so he joined the Avatar."

"His fire bending skills?" asked Sasuke

"Limited." said Azula as one of her hands caught fire with blue flames "He can't even produce blue flames which is the sign of a true fire bending master."

"I see." said Sasuke

"Now what about this Madara Uchiha?" asked Azula

In the Hokage's office everyone turned and looked at the spot where Lord Fukasaku was looking at. There was nothing there, just empty space.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tsunade "No one is there."

"Just watch." said Fukasaku as he ran though hand signs "Frog mist justu."

With that a low level mist appeared around the floor of the Hokage's office, it stopped around their knees.

"What are you doing?" asked Sai

"It a justu that uncovers anything hidden." said Fukasaku as out of the mist an old man dressed in deep red robs and a long white beard appeared beside Kakashi. Instantly all the ninjas went on high alert as they pulled their weapons.

"I am surprised you were able to see me, you must be strong in Chi." stated the man in a kind gentle voice that sounded like it belonged to a grandfather.

"You are an avatar, are you not?" asked Fukasaku to the stranger.

"Yes, I am avatar Roku." said Roku to the elder toad.

"What is going on?" asked Tsunade

"I am from another world." explained Roku "I have come here to get some help."

"Another world?" asked Shizune

"Think of a web." explained Fukasaku "In the center of that web is the spirit world and the world of the dead, branching out of that center part is untold numbers of worlds each one linked to each other by hidden doorways. Like all summons I come from another nearby world, we are so close to each other that we can easily travel back and forth."

"You are correct." stated Roku

"So you are from another one of those worlds?" asked Sakura to the strange new comer.

"Yes, the world of the four elementally nations and the Avatar." said Roku

"Yes, I heard about that world." said Fukasaku

"How could you have heard about this world?" asked Kakashi

"From my sensei, he told me legends about the four nations each only able to bend one element and the avatar the master of all four elements." explained Fukasaku

"So why do you need help?" asked Sai

"Simple for over a hundred years the young avatar was frozen in ice and during his absents a war has been raging between the Fire nation and the other nations." stated Roku "Now the war is almost over and the fire nation will win."

"I am sorry Roku is it but we have our own problems to deal with." said Tsunade "We can't help you."

"I know and I would never come here unless this came up." explained Roku "A few days ago the young avatar who was training to win the war did battle with one Sasuke Uchiha."

With that everyone's eyes widened as even Naruto looked at the Avatar.

Back at the table Sasuke and Azula kept talking.

"I didn't even know who he was until my brother told me." explained Sasuke

"Who is Madara?" asked Azula

"It will be easier if I just show you." said Sasuke as he ran though hand signs. Suddenly Azula found herself standing in a street in a strange village.

"Where am I?" asked Azula

"This is Genjustu." Explained Sasuke as he appeared beside her "I am creating an illusion of what happened that night in the Leaf village."

Suddenly a little boy can running down the street carrying a bag. He had deep black hair which moved in the slight wind.

"I am so late." said the boy as he kept running until suddenly he stopped "Why are the lights off, it's too early for people to be asleep."

"You?" asked Azula as older Sasuke appeared beside her.

"When I was a weak idiotic kid." answered Sasuke as he followed his younger self around a bend in the street. That is when Azula saw a street full of dead bodies, most of them had black hair and dark eyes, they had some of the same weapons that she had seen Sasuke used in them, ninja stars, kunai and sword marks.

"Whoever did this was talented and strong." said Azula as she looked at the bodies, judging from the wounds they most of them hit in spots that would cause instant death "It would take a force of dozens of Fire Nation soldiers to do all this."

"I thought for the longest time it was done just by my brother but I learned that Madara Uchiha helped him by taking down the Police force." said Sasuke as the image changed to a crying little Sasuke running though the streets as an image of a man who looked a lot like Sasuke appeared, the only real difference was the marks under both his eyes.

"Why Itachi….why brother why did you kill mom and Dad and everyone else?" asked the crying little Sasuke

"I did it to test my power." stated Itachi in a cold tone.

"You did this just to test your power?" asked Sasuke as Itachi's red and black changed into something Azula had never seen before.

"Is that a different form of your Sharingan?" asked Azula but Sasuke didn't answer but the image of Itachi did.

"I now have the legendary Mangekyo Sharingan." stated Itachi "Only three members of our clan ever had this gift and you may be able to get it."

"What?" asked little Sasuke as he pulled a kunai out only to have the weapon shake in his hand.

"Foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me." stated Itachi "To get this ability you must grow in hate and power and kill your best friend."

With that Azula found herself back where she was, with a glass of Tea in her hands as if nothing had happened.

"I killed my brother and now it is time for his hidden ally to join him in cold death."

"So that is why you want to kill him, revenge." said Azula with a smile

"Yes, I have followed my brother advice and filled my heart with rage and hate and that has given me power." said Sasuke "And I killed him but before I could finish my final mission he sent me here."

"Why did your brother spare your life?" asked Azula

"To use me as a parts factory." explained Sasuke "His Sharingan was making him go blind, he wanted to replace his eyes with mine."

"You can replace a person's eyes?" asked Azula

"Our technology is beyond yours." said Sasuke as he pulled a simple flashlight out from his ninja pouch. Azula was amazed as light came from it but yet it had no flame. "It uses a chemical reaction to create power."

"Can I borrow this?" asked Azula

"Keep it." stated Sasuke knowing full well he had at least a dozen of those things stored up.

"Thank you." said Azula one of the few times she actually said those words however she knew this little item was bound for their top scientist.

"If your father should refuse the deal we made then I will kill him and anyone who gets in the way." stated Sasuke

"Don't worry about that Sasuke…my Father likes to take his time when he is dealing with someone like you but I am all but sure he will agree to your deal." said Azula

"Like me?" asked Sasuke

"Someone who is outside his control but equal if not greater in power it doesn't happen often, maybe the last time was when he was dealing with my grandfather when he was alive." said Azula "Give him time."

"He has until tomorrow at noon or else he will meet my wraith." said Sasuke as she stood up.

"Well I will let you get some rest because tomorrow we should be heading out to get the Avatar." said Azula as she slowly walked out of the room. Sasuke watching her movements very carefully as his 15 almost 16 year old male mind went somewhere it hardly went. "Night Sasuke Uchiha."

"Good night Princess Azula." said Sasuke as he stopped himself from adding the word _"Chun"_ to the end of the year younger young woman who was walking out of the room.

Back in the Hokage's office everyone was looking at the Avatar.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" asked Naruto as he looked at the new comer "He is in your world?"

"Yes, in our world people can only bend one of the four element like earth, air, fire and water. The highly trained fighters might be able to bend lightening, ice or even metal but ninjas can do all that and more. A ninja in our world is far too powerful our benders can't deal with power." said Roku "He can do things we could only dream about and he could end the war with a Fire nation victory, that would throw the balance of our world so far out of scale that it would never return."

"He joined the evil side didn't he?" asked Sakura already knowing the most likely answer.

"Yes, the fire nation which started a world war over 100 years ago that is nearing it's end." said Roku "Only the current Avatar the master of all 4 element would have any chance of beating him."

"Sasuke is skilled mostly in fire and lightening justus." stated Sai "Someone who is a master of four elements should be able to stand their ground."

"Your attacks are stronger then ours." Explained Roku "Also the avatar is a12 year old kid and while he is skilled he can't stand up against that, he hasn't even fully mastered earth or fire yet."

"So Sasuke could kill him with ease." Stated Kakashi

"Yes, he is hunting down the Avatar Aang." said Roku

"And you want us to go to your world and bring him back here?" asked Tsunade

"Yes." said Roku "I was hoping the child Naruto may come and bring this Sasuke back to your world."

"This is a bad time we have the Akatsuki coming after Naruto and he needs to train in order to defeat him." explained Tsunade as she secretly wished this avatar fellow hadn't appeared, she didn't want to deal with Sasuke anymore.

"Not to mention the code Jiraiya left on my back." said Fukasaku as she showed a list of numbers on his back. "It holds the secret to defeating Pain the leader of the Akatsuki."

"Please forgive my ignorance but is this Akatsuki after Naruto because of the demon fox Kyuubi?" asked Roku

"How did you know that?" asked Sakura stunned that someone from another world could possibly know that secret.

"As Avatar one of my main reasonability is to be a link between the spirit world and the real world, as such I can sense the demon that Naruto holds imprisoned." said Roku "I also know things about the spirit world that you may not know."

"Like what?" asked Sai

"Like this." said Roku as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Suddenly everything changed and everyone found themselves in a deep dark dang dungeon in knee high water. Before them stood a huge metal cage with a paper seal in front.

"Ah…so the runt brought visitors." said a voice as the everyone but Naruto and Roku's eyes widened as two giant red silted eyes appeared on the other side of the bars.

"The Kyuubi?" asked Sakura as a giant set of large sharp teeth appeared. She tried not to show her fear but it seemed that everyone was trying and failing to pull that off.

"It is nice to get a looks like the pink vixen you wanted to mate with before I kill her." Laughed the Kyuubi as Sakura's heart skipped at beat but not from the threat by the nine tailed demon.

"I should wonder how you got here but I don't really care, you all will make a good meal." Said Kyuubi as he looked at the group of humans and the sage toad however he stopped laughing when he saw the avatar. "You?"

"Yes, Spirit Kyuubi." said Roku "It has been a long time since we last talked."

"What are you doing here?" asked Kyuubi "You should be in your own world and leave me to torment this one."

"As should you, your underlings want you back." said Roku

"Underlings?" asked Sai

"The Kyuubi has an entire forest full of demon foxes in the spirit world but he is the only one of them who is capable of travel to other worlds." said Roku "As such they can't come here and get him."

"What do you want?" snapped the Kyuubi as the Avatar turned and looked at Naruto

"As payment for helping us bring this Sasuke back from our world, I will remove you of this demon." stated Roku as Naruto's eyes widened as his heart started racing at the idea of being free of the demon that had brought him so much pain.

"That would kill Naruto." said Sakura as she moved in front of Naruto in a way protecting him from possible harm.

"No, not if we go to the healing spirit the master of all healing arts, the Painted lady." explained Roku "She can heal any wound or sickness and should be able to remove the demon from him and keep him alive all at the same time."

"But what would stop the Kyuubi from coming back after us?" asked Tsunade

"Simple he would have to promise the Council of Spirits not to go after you and that he will leave the human worlds alone for all time." said Roku as the demon fox thrashed in his cage

"I will never agree to that!" growled the Kyuubi

"What is more important to you Kyuubi living forever inside the demon world and never get revenge or die inside Naruto when his life ends." said Roku "The choice is yours, a life of freedom in the spirit world or death in the human world, live or die?"

"Very well." growled the Kyuubi as he showed his teeth.

"It would stop the Akatsuki from getting the Kyuubi and completing whatever plan they have for it." stated Shizune

"Yes, but it is up to Naruto to decide what he wants to do." said Tsunade as they all looked at Naruto "It is his choice and none of us can force this on him."

"Can I have some time to think about it?" asked Naruto

"Of course." said Roku as they returned to the Hokage's office. "However I plead with you, the comet that will give the fire nation the power to end the war is just over two weeks away and Sasuke needs to be gone by then."

"Besides we need to work on the code from Jiraiya." said Fukasaku

"Yes." said Kakashi "We can't defeat Pain unless we know what Jiriaya found out."

"Yes, but you also must decide who will go with Naruto." said Roku as the ninjas looked at him "Only three live humans can go though the spirit world at one time, Naruto is one of those people and Sasuke is the other one when you bring him back, that leaves you with only one free spot."

"Can't we just send more people once the other get's though?" asked Sai

"No the gate linking worlds closes after each passage for 10 days." said Roku

"So whoever goes though will be on the other side for 10 days before they could even think about coming back?" asked Kakashi

"Yes." said Roku "However it will likely take longer to locate Sasuke, with the Fire Nation help he could be anywhere in the world."

"I'll go." said Sakura as they all looked at her "I promised Naruto that I would and Sasuke is my old teammate."

"Are you sure?" asked Shizune "Kakashi or Captain Yamato could go."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves it is up to Naruto if he wants to do this." said Tsunade

"Let me think on it and I'll tell you later." said Naruto as he turned and walked out the room to begin to process the huge changes that happened in just a few short minutes.

**Well I hope you like this extra long chapter and the interactions between Sasuke and Azula and the deal offered to the Kyuubi. Now until next time I thank you all for reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Around the Camp Fire**

Sasuke Uchiha walked across the red marble stone floor of the fire nation palaces, normally he would make sure his footsteps wasn't heard but he wanted the Fire Lord to know he was coming. He marched into the throne room of the Fire Lord throwing the doors open to make a show to the everyone there. The room was full of generals and top officers; they all looked at Sasuke with fear in their eyes.

"Sasuke, thank you for joining us." Said Ozai with a smile "Allow me to finish this meeting and I will talk with you."

Sasuke said nothing as he sat down at the far end of the table his snake sword lying out so that he could attack at any moment.

"Lord Ozai, we are just over two weeks away from the coming of the comet and we are five airships behind schedule." said a top general as he tried not to look at Sasuke Uchiha but the glint of the bright mental sword made it hard.

"We need those Airships built in time I don't care if the workers have to work around the clock those airships will be done in time." ordered Ozai

"It will be done sir." said the general as he looked at Sasuke "Sir, I must inform you that some of the people are worried about this Sasuke Uchiha, we don't know who he is."

Before he could say anything he found Sasuke's snake sword pressed against his throat, somehow Sasuke had gone from the sitting position to standing on top of the low table with his sword tip against the general's throat who had been as far away from Sasuke as possible.

"Your knowledge of me is irrelevant." said Sasuke as he looked at the general with his Sharingan eyes, his sword drawing a small amount of blood "All you need to know that I could kill you in an instant."

"I agree with Sasuke, it isn't your place to guess about him." said Ozai before looking at the generals "He is my guest and that is all you need to know. Now leave us."

Sasuke pulled the sword back putting it back in it's steath. The Generals quickly left the room fallowed by everyone else leaving Sasuke alone with the fire lord.

"I guess you are here to find out my answer." said Ozai as he went and sat down on his throne

"Or kill you." stated Sasuke as he walked toward Ozai, he could tell that Ozai was upset that Sasuke didn't bow down like a normal soldier but on some levels he could tell that Ozai liked seeing someone as strong willed if not stronger than him. "Depending on your answer."

"Well Sasuke, I have decided to honor my daughter's deal." said Ozai "You bring us the Avatar alive and we will give you all the information we have and help you get home."

"Very well." stated Sasuke

"Also it would be best if we have him before the comet comes in 17 days." said Ozai

"Give me one of your airships to bring me to the mainland and I will get him before this comet comes." stated Sasuke

"Oh course, we will give you whatever you want." said Ozai "In fact Azula and her team will go with you to help you out."

"That will not be needed." stated Sasuke _"She may only get in the way."_

"This world is full of my forces and you are not Fire Nation, they will attack you on sight and slow down your capture of the Avatar and from you getting the information we have." stated Ozai as Sasuke's eyes narrowed as the fire lord stood up "However with my daughter those forces will help you. Instead of attacking you they will help you get the Avatar….it is a strange world out there Sasuke Uchiha you will need my forces help with information gathering and other tasks."

"Very well." said Sasuke as he headed toward the door "I will leave within the hour, if your daughter isn't there by then she will be left behind."

"She and your airship will be waiting for you." said Ozai as Sasuke left the room closing the door on his way out. "So Azula do you really think he can capture the Avatar in two weeks when others have failed for over a hundred years?"

"None of them where a ninja father, if he finds them they will be captured." stated Azula as she stepped out of the shadow.

"Very well but I need you back here by the time the comet comes." ordered Ozai "With or without the Avatar be here."

"I will be back." said Azula as she turned to leave "And I will have the Avatar in chains."

"Good, then I can focus on the rest of my plans for Sasuke Uchiha." said Ozai as Azula raised an eyebrow.

Naruto Uzumaki walked thought the streets of the Leaf village just thinking about what he had lost. As he walked past the Ramón stand he couldn't help but think back to the times he and Jiriaya would sit there and talk. He was his sensei and his friend and now he was gone from the world. Unknown to him Sakura was watching him from a nearby rooftop; she had been fallowing him since he had left the Hokage building.

"_He is taking this hard." _thought Sakura

"_Wouldn't we if it was Lady Tsunade or Kakashi-sensie who had died?" _asked Inner Sakura

"_Ya, I would."_ answered Sakura knowning that while she wasn't very close to Jiriaya she had seen how both her teammate and her Hokage.

"_Do you think Naruto will take up that Avatar person's offer? Does he want to be free of the kyuubi" _asked Inner Sakura to her outer self.

"_Ya, I think Naruto-kun will, he wants to bring Sasuke back to me." _said Sakura sadly _"He would do it even if he had to keep the demon."_

"_You switched the kun." _said Inner Sakura

"_What?" _asked Sakura

"_You called Naruto…Naruto-kun and you dropped the kun from Sasuke." _said Inner Sakura

"_I guess you are right." _said Sakura

"_Face it girl, you like the blonde hair idiot." _said Inner Sakura, Sakura had no answer to tell herself. Part of her wanted to say no she loved Sasuke but there was another part of her, maybe a stronger part of her wanted to say yes that she loved the blonde hair idiot. She was fighting back the need to go down there and comfort him but she knew that Naruto would turn the talk to Sasuke and he needed to work though Jiriaya death before he could focus on anything else.

"_I don't know." _said Sakura back to herself.

Inside the Hokage's office Lady Tsunade looked at Avatar Roku who thanks to the justu could still be seen.

"So you are dead?" asked Tsunade

"For over a hundred years." answered Roku "As Avatar I am the link toward the spirit world and the real world which allows me to travel between them freely."

"I see." said Tsunade

"This may be a strange idea, but as the link between the spirit world and the psychical world can you see people who have died?" asked Fukasaku as Roku looked at him.

"It is within my power as the avatar, I used it to see my wife and children." addmited Roku "But it is hard thing to do?"

"So do you think you can go to Jiriaya and ask him what the code means?" asked Fukasaku as Tsunade's eyes widened at the possibility of him doing that.

"Yes, I can do that." said Roku

"Will you?" asked Tsunade

"Of course, once I reach a gate between your world and spirit world I can have the answer in an hour or less." said Roku "However the nearest gate that I know is a fair distance away."

"There is a legend of a gate to the world of spirits lie in the old fire temple." stated Tsunade as she looked out the window to a very small stone building on the other side of the street. There was an old stone and wood structure, the temple had stood for thousands of years "The fire temple is the oldest building in the Leaf predating the village by over a thousand years and has been used as a temple to different spirits, if a gate is anywhere it would be there."

"I will take a look and return." said Roku as he left the room disappearing as he left the effects of Fukasaku's toad mist justu behind him.

"Do you trust him lady Hokage?" asked Shizune to her leader and friend.

"Not totally but if he can have help Naruto and us then it is worth the risk." said Tsunade "And if we can take the Kyuubi out of play then it ruins all the Akatsuki plans."

Avatar Aang stood in an open field across from Zuko, he was trying his best to master Fire Bending but his mind was to focused on the threat of Sasuke Uchiha. This lost of focused effected Aang as he sent a wave of fire to Zuko, however it fizzled out before it even reached Zuko.

"You need to concentrate, or else the Fire Lord will whip the floor with you." snapped Zuko as Aang lowered his head in shame as Zuko kept yelling.

"Zuko…back off." snapped Katara as she stormed toward them from behind a rock.

"We are only weeks away from the comet and if yelling at him allows him to survive then I will yell." snapped Zuko toward the water bender "I don't tell you how to train Aang with your element don't tell me how to train him in my element and stop spying on my training session!"

"I will not let you yell at him!" yelled Katara as the two of them glared at each other their faces only inches apart. Red hot fire was covering Zuko's hands while ice cold water covered Katara's hands, they were about to strike each other in a clash of their elements. Before it came to blows Aang spoke up.

"It's alright Katara." said Aang as he stepped between his two teachers and friends.

"No it isn't Aang." said Katara without even looking at Aang her blue eyes were locked on Zuko's golden ones "We should never had let him in our group, he can't be trusted."

"I trust him and so does your brother." stated Aang "Besides he is the only way I can learn how to fire bending in time to stop the Fire Lord. Also it is my fault the fire was so weak, I was too busy worrying about that Sasuke Uchiha."

"Fine but I am watching you." said Katara as stormed off, her water falling onto the ground in the form of ice spears with each step. While Katara walked away, Zuko let the fire go from his hands.

"I should apologize for Katara." said Aang

"It is ok, she has survived much because of the Fire Nation, she isn't alone." said Zuko as Aang got the feeling Zuko knew what Katara was feeling "If lashing out against me helps her deal with that pain and lost….let her lash out. Spirit's know I deserve everything she may give me but I will do what I have to, to get you ready for the Fire Lord."

Avatar Roku walked though a strange mist, the mist covered the entire area a mist that would never lift. He could tell instantly that this was the spirit world it just felt differently than the real world, it wasn't even the real spirit world it is a holding station for newly dead souls on their way to the afterworld, whether that be in heaven, one of the circles of hell or something in between. As he walked through the mist he approached a large camp fire one of many spread out across the field. He could hear laughter coming from it which was strange for this world, most people cried or screamed after learning that they had died.

As he reached the light, he noticed a large man with long white hair and red marks on his face. However he wasn't alone there where two other man sitting there, both of the man where in chains. The chains were a symbol of were a person was going and how long they would be there. If a person had done wrong but a great amount of good they would spend only a short while in one of the circles of hell before they paid back for their crimes. It worked like a prison senstence and in time only the most evil people wouldn't get to heaven. He knew from the pictures he had seen that the free man was the one he was looking for, Jiriaya the Toad Sage.

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here." snapped a man in the heaviest chains, the man was wrapped head to toe. Only his head wasn't wrapped up in chains, this meant that he would never get out of the lowest level of the underworld. He had unnatural white skin and black hair, everything about him screamed pure evil.

"Shut up Orochimaru I needed to free my brother." said the other chained man, however unlike the other man he only had his hands from the wrist to wrist were bound. This marked him for punishment but also meant in time he would be freed. The other man had jet black hair and dark eyes.

"I still find it hard to believe that you killing your clan was a mission, Itachi." said Jiraiya who was totally free of any chains.

"Yes, I had to kill every member of the Uchiha clan but in the end I couldn't kill my little brother Sasuke. Maybe my brother will find peace in the world I sent him too." said Itachi before he looked into the mist "And you might as well come to the fire too."

Slowly Roku walked toward the light as the others looked at him, dressed in his strange red rob and head piece.

"Who are you?" asked Jiriaya "Are you the grim reaper here to take us to the final resting place? Because if so you are dressed very weird."

"No, I Avatar Roku. I am from the world your brother Sasuke was sent too." said Roku as Itachi's eyes widened "And he is causing a lot of problems with the war raging in our world. He is hunting down the current Avatar and the only one who has the hope of ending a 100 year long war without the ones who started it being victories."

"What do you expect us to do, we are chained to go to hell." snapped Orochimaru as he struggled in his chains but no matter what he did the chains wouldn't break or give because they were made of his own sins "Well not Jiraiya, he is going to heaven."

"I know the rules, I am the Avatar of our world, the bridge between the real and spirit world." said Roku as he looked at the snake Sannin "The number of chains means the number of years in hell and the fact that you are in a full body chains means you are never getting out."

"I deserve the same fate as Orochimaru but it seems the spirits have different plans." said Itachi as he looked at his hand cuffs. Only seven links of chains bound his hands meant that he would only spend seven years in one of the higher levels of hell as punishment for his sins before he would be allowed to ascend to heaven.

"How do you plan to stop Sasuke?" asked Jiriaya

"One Naruto Uzumaki." said Roku as Orochimaru started laughing.

"That weakling couldn't win a fight with a paper bag." laughed Orochimaru "Let alone Sasuke."

"Never under a Namikaze." said Itachi as Jiriaya and Orochimaru looked at him.

"How did you know that?" asked Jiriaya

"Namikaze?" asked Orochimaru

"It is clear to anyone with eyes who he really is, that is if you wanted to see it." said Itachi "That is why if anyone could bring my brother back to the good side, it is him."

"Maybe." said Jiriaya with a smile before he looked at Roku "I am guessing you are hear because they couldn't figure out the code about Pain."

"Yes, only then can Naruto come and help our world." said Roku

"Alright, the message is that the Real Pain is not amongst them." said Jiriaya as Roku raised an eyebrow "The Pains that are on the battlefield are only dead bodies brought back as chakra puppets used by the real Pain one of my former students named Nagato. He controls them from another location, unless he is brought down Pain will never die."

"I see." said Roku "I will give them the message."

"Also tell Naruto that I am proud of him and don't tell him about the Namikaze thing he will learn that when he comes of age." said Jiriaya as a howling wind filled the air as the fog around the fire began to lift only to show a river on the other side of the fire and what looked like a boat coming toward them "You better get going we are about to cross over."

"I thank you for your help." said Roku as he walked away as the wind howled and the camp fire went out as Jiriaya and the others were brought to their final fate.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Decide**

It was well past midnight in the village hidden in the Leaves most people where sound asleep or on patrol, however Naruto Uzumaki couldn't find any rest. He just sat outside a 24 hour connivance store looking at the duel popsicle in his hand. Tears filled his eyes as he remembered Jiriaya breaking one of them during their training mission and giving half it to him. Naruto had no idea what a having a father would be like but to him that wasn't Jiriaya. From the stories he had heard from his friends who had families Jiriaya seemed to be like the uncle who would let you do almost anything but always made sure you where safe in the end. He had learned so much from him, not all of it relating to being a ninja, this was the legendary pervert teaching a teenage boy. Suddenly a sound that wasn't the dripping of the melting popsicle told him someone was coming. He looked into the darkness to see a figure he knew well since it filled his dreams almost every night.

"Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto as his friend, teammate and long time crush appeared out of the darkness. "What are you still doing up?"

"Ah, I just got off duty at the hospital and I forgot to do some shopping." lied Sakura

"_You big mouth liar you don't work Wednesday nights and you spent the last couple of hours just working up the courage to talk to your hot friend about his pain." _snapped Inner Sakura _"And we have all the food we could possibly need at home."_

"You don't work on Wednesday nights Sakura-chan." said Naruto as Sakura eyes widened at the fact he knew her work schedule.

"Shizune needed me to help with some test so I came in today." lied Sakura as Naruto nodded his head before looking down at the ground he wasn't in the mood to look into Sakura's cover story any harder than that.

"Well I will not keep you." said Naruto as he expected Sakura to walk away but she didn't in fact she sat down beside him. His heart began to race like it normally did whenever Sakura was around him but this time it seam faster than normal. Maybe it was because Sakura was sitting a little closer than normal.

"You know it is all right to feel sadness and pain, you can't keep it all in." said Sakura "He was your sensie."

"He was more than a teacher, he was like family to me." answered Naruto "He was one of the few people who showed kindness to me right away. Most people who know I have this thing inside me tend to look at me either as a tool or more commonly with hate. Jiriaya didn't look at me like that, he saw me and not a demon."

"You are not a demon Naruto." said Sakura

"Thanks Sakura-chan but sometimes I wonder if my life would have been easier if I had become like Gaara and just closed myself off to all the looks and just became a cold heartless ninja." said Naruto as Sakura eyes widened at the idea of Naruto being like Gaara used to be. "If I had shut down and stopped trying to reach out for friends and just accepted that I would have no friends."

"Naruto, I know I never said this but I am sorry for making fun of you when we were kids." Said Sakura "It was just stupid and I know it isn't an excuse but I was a dumb kid."

"Sakura-chan I never held it against you or anyone our age." said Naruto "Your parents where telling you things."

"What but you just said…." said Sakura

"I know but you where just fallowing your parents lead." said Naruto "They just saw me as a demon, the living embodiment of the creature who took away their family and then there was the fact I was a screwball."

"I hate to admit it Naruto but you pulling all those pranks didn't really help your cause." said Sakura as Naruto nodded his head.

"I know looking back I was an idiot, but no one would pay any attention to me and the only looks I did get where full of hate." explained Naruto "When I pulled those pranks I got looks of frustration instead of hate. To a kid looks of frustration is better than looks of hate."

_"Poor Naruto-kun." _thought Sakura as she looked at Naruto _"He pulled those pranks so that people would look at him with frustration and announce then hate."_

"Jiriaya was one of the few people who didn't look at me with hate from the beginning and he also liked my pranks." added Naruto "And now he gone, gone forever."

"Why don't you tell me about him." said Sakura as Naruto looked at her slightly stunned "I don't know much about Jiriaya apart from the few stories from Lady Tsunade, it would be nice to hear about him from a different point of view."

"Don't you need to get your food?" asked Naruto

"It's an all night store…it can wait." said Sakura as she smiled at Naruto as he went on to talk about Jiriaya. Hiding in a nearby wall unseen by anyone was a member of the Akatsuki, the scout of the Akatsuki Zetsu.

"Interesting it looks like the pink haired girl and the Jinchuriki may be a couple." said the white side of Zetsu face

"They are just teammates besides it doesn't matter the Jinchuriki will die when we take the Kyuubi." said Zetsu

Inside the Earth Kingdom Sasuke Uchiha walked down the gangplank of the royal airship that only a few minutes ago had landed at a small fire nation outpost on the coast of the Earth Kingdom. Just in front of him was Princess Azula and behind him where her friends Mai and Ty Lee.

"Princess Azula it is an honor to have you at our humble base." said the commander of the base, his voice shaking in fear of the princess.

"We need your four fastest Mongoose Lizards and we need them now." ordered Azula

"Yes, at once." said the commander as he ran off to get the animals that their princess required.

"I do not need anything." said Sasuke

"You may not need the ride but we do." said Azula "And if you get ahead of us you may run across some trouble with fire nation soldier without us to explain what is going on. My father may like your power but if you harm his soldiers more then you have there may be nothing he can do."

"Besides Mongoose Lizards are the fastest things on four legs." said Ty Lee

"Last sighting of the Avatar came from an outpost only a few hours ride from here." Stated Azula

"Why not go by airship?" asked Mai

"Because they will watch the sky for airships more than they would for a ground attack." explained Azula as the base commander brought four large lizards around. Sasuke studied the strange creature it was maybe 17 feet long covered with black scales with yellow strips. It's yellow eyes looked back at Sasuke.

"Princess Azula do you require anything else?" asked the commander

"For you to get out of the way." ordered Azula as she jumped onto the mongoose Lizard, Sasuke jumped on his own to Azula amazement he seemed to get the handle of the animal with easy.

"Let's get going." stated Sasuke

"I will lead the way." said Azula as four mongooses lizards headed out of the base at high speeds.

It was still dark in the village hidden in the Leaves but the dark sky was already bighting with the coming of the dawn.

"I hate to push you Naruto but Tsunade will want your decision on the whole Avatar thing by sunrise." said Sakura

"What time is it?" asked Naruto

"A little pass five." answered Sakura as she looked at her watch they had been talking for over three hours and yet it didn't feel that long, they had laughed at Naruto's story about his fallen sensei and to Sakura it seemed that her blonde haired teammate was just a little bit happier.

"Wow, I kept you up all night." said Naruto as he shook his head "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." answered Sakura as she stood up "Why don't we grab some breakfast before we go talk to the Hokage. My treat."

"You aren't going to ask me about what I decided to do?" asked Naruto

"No…" answered Sakura "Whatever you decided I will be fine with, do what you feel is right."

Naruto smiled as he stood up and pulled her into a firm bear hug.

"Thanks for helping me Sakura-chan." said Naruto

"_Wow…he smells so great like a mix of wild flowers and fresh pine wood." _thought Sakura as fought back some of the more basic ideas that were forming in her head.

"_And can you feel those muscles, I am betting he is ripped like a God under that shirt."_ added Inner Sakura as she enjoyed torching her outer self with ideas that belonged in one of Jiriaya's perverted books.

"Your…welcome Naruto." said Sakura as she thanked God that Naruto couldn't see how much she was blushing.

On a small rocky cliff in the coast of Earth Kingdom it was just past lunch and it was time for Aang's Earth Bending training. It had been decided from sunrise to lunch Aang would focus on fire bending, after lunch he would work on improving his earth bending and he would finish the day with some light water bending training. This schedule meant that while Aang was earth bending with Toph, Zuko was in camp with Katara. Suki and Sokka where off watching for fire nation airships but both Zuko and Katara knew that likely they were making out more than they were watching out for fire nation. That meant Zuko and Katara where alone in camp; however they tended to stay far away from each other. Zuko by the cliff side mediating maybe 20 yards away from him was Katara doing some water bending in a small fresh water stream.

"So Zuko do you think the Fire Nation will find us here?" asked Katara suddenly as Zuko looked at her, it was almost unheard of her to say anything to him that wasn't in the form of a yell or a scream.

"Well, we are along the shipping lane for the Northern Forces but they tend to stay far away from this cliff." said Zuko as he saw the outline of a cargo ship in the distance, they were too far out to know for sure but there was little dough that it was a fire nation ship.

"Why?" asked Katara

"There are a lot of large rocks just below the surface here." answered Zuko "Any but a shallow draft ship would run aground and sink, that means they have to stay out at sea."

"So by sea we are safe." said Katara as she moved some water around her.

"Yes, we need to watch mostly by air and by land." said Zuko "Luckily this area had a major battle seven years ago and most people left for other parts of the Earth Kingdom."

"I see." said Katara

"This also means that it will be one of the first places Azula will look for us." said Zuko as Katara dropped her water and looked at Zuko.

"Then why are we here?" asked Katara

"Because it is the best place that Aang can be trained without being seen by anyone." said Zuko as he looked at Katara "We may not be safe from Azula but the rest of the fire nation army is likely not going to come here."

Before anything else could be said a bolt of lightning filled the darkening sky in the distance, the storm which had been brewing out at sea was coming closer toward the shore. The waves were now crashing loader against the cliff face and the wind started to kick up speed. A light rain had started to fall and it was clear it was raining harder out at sea which was coming ever closer.

"Looks like training will be over for today." stated Zuko as he got up from kneeling as he saw Toph and Aang running from the training ground and Sokka and Suki coming from their lookout spot. Toph quickly bent some earthen walls and a roof around their camp as a shield for them from the storm.

A couple of miles away from the Avatar's camp Azula, Sasuke, Mai and Ty Lee where making camp inside a small cave a strong storm rocked the area forcing them inside. Trees where falling left and right as lightning bolts filled the sky above their heads.

"We can't go any more today." said Azula as she stood beside Sasuke by the opening of the cave. Sasuke didn't say anything he just stood there looking at the pouring rain and the howling wind. He didn't want to admit it but she was right, even ninjas wouldn't go out in this weather. "We will get at it first thing in the morning."

"Very well." said Sasuke as he moved away from the opening and headed toward the fire. He sat down Indian style and just looked into the fire. Azula sat to his right as Mai and Ty Lee found their way across the fire from him. There mongoose lizards where asleep in the back of the cave.

"So…Sasuke do you have anyone waiting for you back home?" asked Ty Lee as the dark haired ninja looked at her from across the burning flames, his black eyes glowed from the light coming from the fire in a way that made her spin shiver in fear.

"No…I only need to kill two people before I can begin my last task of rebuilding my clan." stated Sasuke

"To rebuild your clan you need a wife don't you?" asked Ty Lee

"You are not the type I am looking for." stated Sasuke coldly.

"No…I am not thinking about that." said Ty Lee as she held her hands up defensively

"Why isn't she your type?" asked Azula as she moved some tea around in a small cup. "She isn't that bad looking?"

"It isn't that." answered Sasuke as he looked into Azula's golden eyes with his own. For some reason he didn't know why he liked looking into those golden orbs "She reminds me too much of a weak fan girl who followed me around when I was younger calling me Sasuke-kun. Drove me up the wall with her and the blonde haired one asking me questions, knowing that they were planning dates or weddings in their heads."

"Kun?" asked Mai

"In my world when a girl likes a boy she adds kun to his name, when a boy likes a girl he adds the word chan." explained Sasuke as he crossed his arms

"So Mai would call Zu...Zu, Zuko-kun and he would call you Mai-chan." added Azula as Sasuke nodded his head.

"Correct." answered Sasuke

"Seams kind of pointless and kiddy." added Sasuke

"That is because it is." added Sasuke "It is just something little kids do and most people drop it by the time they become ninjas."

Even though it after lunch in the Earth Kingdom the day was just starting in the Leaf village. Inside the Hokage office the everyone who had been there before gathered to hear Naruto's decision about going to the other world to go after Sasuke.

"So Jiriaya told you that the Pains we ran into was a copy." said Fukasaku slightly confused

"Yes." answered Roku "The real pain is someone named Nagato."

"That brings back memories." said Tsunade as everyone looked at her.

"Who is he?" asked Fukasaku

"He was an orphan that we ran into in Rain country during the last war, Jiriaya took him and two other kids in, I think other two were named was Konan and Yahiko." said Tsunade "To think that little boy turned out to be the leader of the Akatsuki."

"Naruto will need training to defeat him." said Fukasaku

"If we remove the Kyuubi from play would they still come after us?" asked Shizune

"They don't know the Kyuubi is gone so yes they would." answered Tsunade as she looked at the Toad Sage "That raises a question how will you train Naruto in another world?"

"I have a plan for that." said Fukasaku as he looked at the Avatar "I have written down instructions on how to enter sage form and I hope he will be able to summon me to that world so that I can help in person if not he will have to learn on his own."

"I hope you are right because Naruto needs all the help he can." said Tsunade as the door to her office opened as Naruto entered along with Sakura.

"Naruto have you made up your mind?" asked Roku as he looked at the young ninja.

"I am going." said Naruto "I am going to bring Sasuke home."

"If you are sure." said Tsunade

"I am." Stated Naruto

"So am I." added Sakura as Tsunade looked at Kakashi.

"I prepared these for you two, it's full of any supplies that you will need to carry out this mission." said Kakashi as he held out two large backpacks.

"Then we shall leave at once, we need to get you two into the fight at once." said Roku fearing that if Sasuke reached Aang before they did.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 A New Place **

Sakura Haruno couldn't believe what she was seeing, only a few minutes ago she and Naruto where standing before an old stone gate built long before the village was even founded. It was said to mark a gate between different worlds but Sakura never believed it, however she was wrong. Now she along with Naruto walked along a path in a strange new world, their guide was this Avatar Roku who they had only met the day before. Sakura couldn't help herself from looking around at the strange creatures that filled the forest and the sky. By a lake she saw both normal ducks like she saw every day in the hospital garden and ducks with turtle shells on their backs. What looked like a cross between an owl and a cat flew in the strange orange sky.

"Don't worry, most spirits will not harm you in any way or form." stated Roku as the moved down the path. "The creatures you are seeing are a mix of animals from your world, my word and the spirits themselves."

"Most?" asked Sakura slightly worried as what looked like a giant bear taller than the walls of the Leaf village walked past.

"There are always exceptions to the rules." stated Roku "However I do not expect any interruptions."

"That is when you are wrong." stated a new voice as out of the woods came a dozen large foxes all of them had at least four tails dancing behind them with the lead one having five tails. They where surrounded as both Naruto and Sakura pulled weapons as the foxes began to circle them like a pack of wolves looking for an opening. They were all different colors, some brown, some black and a few white however the lead one with five tails was a deep shade of red.

"What do you want foxes?" asked Roku in a clam voice as his hands remained at his side.

"We want our Lord back." stated the lead fox as he glared at Naruto with hate in his eyes "We know that his human has him sealed within him."

"If you know he is sealed within the child that killing him will kill your lord." said Roku as the fox moved around the three travelers. Finally he stopped right in front of Naruto glaring him in the eyes. Suddenly Naruto's eyes turned red and silted.

"Back off Kane." ordered a voice that didn't belong to Naruto "A deal has been made."

"I didn't do that." said Naruto as his eyes turned back to their normal blue.

"That was our lord sending us a message." explained Kane as he looked at Naruto before turning his gaze toward Sakura "We are not to harm you or your mate."

"_He thinks Naruto is my husband?" _thought Sakura as an uncontrollable shiver traveled down Sakura's spin at the idea of that becoming true.

"Sakura-chan isn't my mate." said Naruto as Sakura snapped back to real world.

"Ya, right." laughed Kane "So tell me what deal did you make with my lord?"

"He gets his freedom from me, I get my freedom from him and in return he will never attack my world." answered Naruto

"To make sure he will have to promise it to the high council of spirits." added the Avatar Roku

"Very well…we will transport you to the Painted Lady at once." stated Saito

"No, we will do that on the way back." said Naruto as Sakura and Roku looked at him; he looked down as he prepared to admit what he never wanted to admit "I may need the Kyuubi's power to bring Sasuke home."

"Very well then we will transport you to the Avatar's world." stated Saito "The sooner we get you to that world, the sooner you can get this Sasuke and the sooner we can have our Lord back."

"Who are you?" asked Naruto as the red fox turned and looked at him. "The Kyuubi is more than a lord to you."

"I am the Kyuubi's nephew and a Second Lieutenant in the special force in the legendary 1st army core, I am Kane." stated the fox "Now let's get going, I want my uncle back."

The storm had lifted over the avatar's training field, the area was still muddy but it was useable and they had no time to waste waiting for the field to dry. They needed all the time they could get to train for the coming battle against the Fire Lord.

"One…two…three." ordered Zuko as Aang punched the air sending flames out, on one, a high kick on two with an arm swipe on three. Aang kept running the drill as Zuko kept barking out orders to the young avatar. "Now roar like a warrior!"

Aang let out a roar but the flames barley went a few feet above his head. "That was pathetic, you couldn't even beat a child like that." yelled Zuko at the top of his lungs.

"Sorry I am doing my best." said Aang as he looked down. Zuko lowered his head, he knew what he had to do, he had to pick the avatar up to give him hope.

"Why don't we focus on an ability that Azula or my father will not expect you to know." said Zuko as Aang eyes light up at the idea "How to redirect lightening."

"How do I do that?" asked Aang

"Alright here is the basics, first you let the lightening hit your fingers." said Zuko as he tried to show the path that lightening would go, the same way his Uncle had showed him "Then you guild the lightening down your arm before dropping it into your belly. From there you go back up to your shoulder before heading out your other arm. You can't go straight across because the lightening will kill you."

"This seems like a water bending move, not a fire bending move." said Aang

"It is, my Uncle created this move by watching water benders." explained Zuko "He believes that you can learn a lot by studying other nations."

"Your uncle is pretty smart." said Aang

"Ya, he has learned that the nations can get along and that together we can be stronger than we could possibly be apart." said Zuko

"Did he teach you any other secret styles, like combined earth and fire?" asked Aang

"No." answered Zuko "My Uncle always said that opposite like Fire and water, Earth and Air make the best patterns because both have something the other lacks."

"I see." answered Aang

"Now why don't you go get a drink and then we can work on some more attacks." stated Zuko

"Alright." said Aang as he headed toward camp; once he was gone Zuko looked toward a group of rocks.

"You can come out Katara." said Zuko as out from behind a series of large and medium sized rocks came the water bender. "Keeping an eye on me again?"

"You know I am." said Katara

"You know I thought I was gaining some ground when we talked yesterday but looks like I was wrong." said Zuko as he crossed his arms and looked at Katara.

"You are right." said Katara "You may have gained my brother's trust when you took him to get Suki and my dad back but I know fire nation plan ahead. You are probably just setting us up for a trap."

"So that is why you asked about our position." said Zuko as he walked over near the edge of the cliff "You wanted to know what I thought about the ground so when Azula finds us you can blame it on me just like everything else."

"It is your fault, yours and your nation. It was your grandfather who started the war and killed all of Aang's people, it was your nation that killed thousands of people across the world including my mother and finally you yourself handed Ba Sing Se to Azula and destroyed the Earth kingdom." snapped Katara "It is all yours nation and your families fault, destruction is in your blood."

"Maybe your right." said Zuko as he looked out toward the sea he was within feet of falling off the edge of the cliff and to the sharp rocks below. "My father's family has caused nothing but pain and death to the world and my hands are not clean. I am trying not following that path anymore; I finally started to listen to my mother when she said to never forget who I am."

"I know what you are, you are fire nation scum." snapped Katara "And if you step out of line or make a move against us I will personally see that your end is painful."

With that Katara stormed off back to camp, Zuko knew full well that Aang wasn't coming back. Katara was going to make sure Aang went straight to Earth Bending or maybe take him out water bending to calm her down. What he did know that his training session was over for another day and they were a day closer to his father's plan to end the war.

Miles away from the war of words between Zuko and Katara was Sasuke, Azula, Mai and Ty Lee riding their mongoose lizards as fast as they could go. The ground was still muddy from the rain but it didn't slow down the gaint lizards who were adapted to live in the lush wet rainforests of the fire nation.

"Why are we heading so far out?" asked Mai as they rode on their mongoose lizards toward a large peninsula sticking out into the sea. In the distance was a small village destroyed long ago when a large Earth Kingdom force went up against an even larger fire nation force. The peninsula was on the other side of the village was the peninsula and hopefully their target. "Who in their right mind would pick this place as a training spot, fire nation ships pass within a couple of miles every day."

"But they don't get close to it because of the underground rocks and the people never returned after the battle." said Azula "If I wanted to hide it would be there."

"But how would Zuko know about this place?" asked Ty Lee

"Because it was my weak uncle Iroh who won on this field before marching on Ba Sing Sa." said Azula "And he always loved to tell war stories and Zuko loved listening to the fool."

"Let's just keep moving." said Sasuke as the lizards moved though the abounded streets of the village.

A few yards away Zuko slowly made his way back to camp just in time to see everyone sitting down to enjoy some lunch.

"What are we having?" asked Sokka as looked toward his sister who was cooking their lunch.

"We have some rabbit, nuts and berries." answered Katara as she gave some meat to her brother while handing him some meat to him and a large bowl of berries and nuts for Aang. She handed out food to everyone beside Zuko before sitting down to eat her own lunch. Zuko simply rolled his eyes as he got his own food, he was used to Katara not mothering him like she did for the others.

"Zuko do you want to go out hunting after lunch?" asked Sokka as he bite down into his meat. Zuko looked at him for a second before looking at Katara; he didn't want to be around her at the moment and hunting would get them away from each other.

"Sure." said Zuko as suddenly Toph stood up.

"What is it?" asked Aang as everyone looked at the twelve year old master earth bender.

"Me." said Sasuke as he appeared on a small rise in the earth only a few yards away from where they were about to eat their lunch.

"How the world did he get so close so fast?" asked Toph "I only sensed you a second ago when you jumped off you lizard."

"Ninjas are a lot faster than anything in your weak world." answered Sasuke as he pulled his sword "Now why don't we do this the easy way?"

"Everyone get to Appa." ordered Aang as he looked toward his friends before looking back toward the hill only to see Sasuke wasn't there.

"Do you really think you can get away from me." said Sasuke as Aang looked to see Sasuke standing right in the middle of his group. "I could kill you all in an instant and it wouldn't matter."

"Take this!" yelled Toph as she sent a mound of Earth up from under Sasuke. Sasuke flew up in the air from Toph's attack.

"Ya we got him." yelled Sokka as he watched Sasuke fly though the air. However Sasuke just flipped in midair pulling a kunai out of his weapon pouch. His target was well within his striking range and better yet she wouldn't see it coming.

"We still need to get out of here, Azula and her two friends are within…." stated Toph before suddenly she stopped talking. Everyone's eyes widened as they looked toward Toph only to see a metal knife sticking out of her chest just above her heart. Blood flowed down the front of her green shirt. She fell to the ground where she stood, instantly Katara was at her side.

"TOPH!" yelled Aang as Sasuke landed on the ground without breaking a bone in his body.

"The inferior fire nation copies, I missed her heart." stated Sasuke as he noticed Toph's chest still going up and down.

"Katara get Toph and everyone else to Appa." ordered Zuko as he got into a combat stance. "And for once don't argue with me."

"Fine." growled Katara

"Go with her." stated Aang

"What?" asked Zuko

"Make sure they get away safely, I will meet up with you." said Aang as he held up his staff.

"_His staff is also a flyer we can get away and then he can fly off." _thought Zuko _"We can all get away."_

"Alright, let's go." said Zuko as he started to walk backwards making sure that he stayed in his stance.

"We can't leave Aang! Your betraying us aren't you!" yelled Katara to Zuko

"I told him to." yelled Aang "Just make sure everyone gets out fine."

"Katara we have to go." said Sokka as he and Suki picked up Toph as they headed toward Appa.

"Giving cover for your friends to get away are you?" asked Sasuke as he watched the group fall back.

"I will do anything for my friends." stated Aang "Wouldn't you do anything for your friends?"

"I removed such weakness long ago. Now I have only to bring you to the Fire Lord and then I can go back to my world and kill the two people I need to." said Sasuke

"You are doing this just because you want to kill two people?" asked Aang "The entire world is at risk."

"I don't care about this world or any world. Dead last and Madara must die for what they did." said Sasuke as he pointed his sword toward Aang. "Now surrender and I will

"I am the Avatar and I will not let you destroy the hope for peace for this world." stated Aang as he pointed his staff at Sasuke.

"I have been told about you Avatar." said Sasuke as lightening danced around him "I know your nation is against killing, and I am a tool of war and death. Killing is second nature to me."

Aang did a quick glace over his shoulder toward where his friends where getting onto Appa. Suddenly a row of sharp needles landed between Zuko and Appa, as Mai, Azula and Ty Lee came over another rise in the earth on their mongoose lizards.

"Katara take off I will hold them off." ordered Zuko as he sent a flaming punch at Azula only to have Azula break it apart with her own flames.

"Looks like your plan to fly away in your glider will not work." said Sasuke

"You know our plan." said Aang

"A genin could figure that out." laughed Sasuke as lightening danced around his arm.

"Katara take off!" ordered Zuko as Appa took off into the sky leaving Zuko and Aang on the ground with Sasuke and Azula's team.

"Hello there Zu…Zu." said Azula as the three mongooses dragons moved around him. "Long time no see."

"Not long enough for me Azula." stated Zuko keeping his eyes locked on his sister.

"Ah how could you say that? We are family, besides aren't you happy to see Mai?" asked Azula as Zuko looked down.

"Listen Mai, I am sorry you got dragged into his but…" started Zuko as suddenly Zuko felt sharp pains in his arm. Zuko looked toward his arm to see three needles in his arm, blood was already coming down his arm.

"I don't care about your answers you are dead to me." stated Mai with coldness in her voice and hate in her eyes.

Above their heads Appa flew, Sokka was at the controls while Katara worked on saving Toph.

"There has to be something we can do." said Suki as she looked over the edge toward the battle. Zuko had started to do battle with Ty Lee, Mai and his sister but it was clear that he was losing.

"There isn't anything we can do." answered Sokka

"Your friends will die this day and there isn't anything you can do about it." stated Sasuke as he looked at Aang. Aang looked toward Zuko just in time to see him fall to the ground. "Your blind earth bender may not have been killed instantly but the wound is enough to kill her and you fire bending sensei will die soon."

"Just stop this!" yelled Aang as his body began to glow he felt his rage begin to build as Sasuke grinned. "STOP THIS!"

With that the tattoos on Aang's body began to glow a deep shade as he accessed all the power of the past Avatars. He quickly spun his hands around sending a massive wave of wind at Sasuke. However by the time it neared Sasuke he was gone. Aang's eyes widened as he felt a sharp pain in his body. He looked down to see a sword blade tip in his upper shoulder suddenly he felt lightening run though his body forcing him to the ground. To Aang's amazement he came out of the Avatar state.

"Don't worry, I hit you in a none fatal spot." said Sasuke as he pulled his sword out

"How did you…" started Aang as his face rested in the mud

"I got you out of that form by hitting a chakra point on your body." Stated Sasuke "While I am not a Hyuuga I know that right there is where all chakra on your right side is controlled, take that down and you loss all control until it's healed. It seems to work the same with you."

"I will not let you do this." said Aang as he turned over to look up at Sasuke.

"You can't stop me." said Sasuke as Aang grabbed his staff and tried to hit Sasuke in the face only to have his staff cut in half by Sasuke's sword. Sasuke's response was fast and brutal as he broke the young avatar's arm with ease. Aang cried out in pain as he looked at his badly broken arm, the bone was coming out of three places.

"_Everything I have tried has failed against this person." _thought Aang as he looked up into Sasuke's eyes, those strange red eyes spun around unnaturally. For the first time Aang saw no goodness in a person's eyes.

"Azula wants you alive but you are troublesome." stated Sasuke as he raised his sword. "Losing an arm or leg will not kill you and will fix that trouble."

Aang braced himself for the attack, his avatar state had failed, his friends where down and there was nothing to stop Sasuke.

"Aang no!" yelled Katara from above unable to help him. Aang closed his eyes and prepared for the pain to come.

The sword cut though the air on its journey to Aang's arm, suddenly the sound of metal hit metal filled the air. Aang opened his eyes to see strange knife had stopped Sasuke's attack within inches of his arm. He could feel another presence beside him as he looked up. Sasuke's eyes were no longer on him but instead looking toward the figure that now stood beside him.

Aang looked up to see who had stopped the attack. Standing there was a young man maybe 15 or 16 with orange pants and a black and orange coat and pants. In his hand was a small metal weapon he had seen Sasuke used before a kunai, held the sword at bay. His blonde hair which was extremely rare and almost unheard of flowed in the wind. Above his blue eyes was a thin metal plate with what looked like the outline of a leaf in the metal.

"Sasuke." said young man as Sasuke smiled he didn't seem to care anymore about Aang his entire focus was now on the new comer.

"Naruto." said Sasuke

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I am going away for the weekend so I will likely not have my normal update on Monday. Sorry for that but I feel I update a lot so one week without a new chapter isn't the end of the world. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Clash of Ninjas**

The prince of the fire nation lied on the ground blood pouring from wounds he had gotten from his former girlfriend Mai. His right arm was covered by second degree burned from one of his sisters fire attacks and his other arm had been hit by hit by some of Ty lee's attacks taking away his fire bending on one arm. He was all but helpless against his sister and her friends.

"Time to surrender." said Ty Lee as she, Mai and Azula moved around the wounded prince like a pack of wolves.

"But we aren't taking prisoners." said Azula as she pull her flame covered fist back "It is time for me to become an only child."

"_I failed…I failed everyone but most of all you mother and you uncle." _thought Zuko as he lowered his head as he waited for the attack that would end his life to come.

"Die Zuko." stated Azula as she sent a massive wave of blue fire at her defenseless brother. For a moment Azula and the others stood around the flames waiting to hear the screams from the dyeing Zuko.

"Buy…buy Zuko." said Mai as she looked into the burning blue flames with hate in her eyes. Azula was also looking into the flames with a smile only Ty Lee wasn't looking.

"Ah…Zuko is right over there." stated Ty Lee as the three girls looked toward their right to see Zuko lying on the ground. Kneeing over him with her back to them was a new comer, a young woman maybe Zuko's age. She had on black boots which went about half way up her knees, with tan skirt with tight black shorts under them. Her top was a blood red sleeveless shirt however the strangest thing was she had pink hair which went down to her neck line.

"Who are you?" asked Zuko weakly as he looked into the face of the new comer, she had deep green eyes with a strange metal plate with the leaf carved into the metal over those eyes.

"I am the person who just saved your life." answered the young woman as she placed a hand on his burns and to Zuko's amazement they started to disappear as her hand ran over the wound. The skin was growing back but it was still bright red "I don't have time to heal it totally but that should be better."

"It is." Answered Zuko

"Now get out of here, I will handle those three and then we can all talk." Stated the woman as she stood up and glared at the three girls.

"Watch out those three aren't alone…they have a male who can bend lightening." stated Zuko

"You're talking about Sasuke." said the woman as Zuko's eyes widened

"You know about him?" asked Zuko wondering how she knew Sasuke.

"Yes, and he is busy with someone else." answered the woman as Azula, Mai and Ty Lee moved in. "I get to take care of the small fries."

Across the battlefield Sasuke and Naruto stood only a few feet apart with Aang's lying on the ground, Naruto's kunai the only thing stopping Sasuke's sword from cutting off his arm.

"Naruto." said Sasuke as his Sharingan eyes locked onto Naruto

"Sasuke." said Naruto "Long time no see."

"_Who is that?" _thought Aang as he looked the new comer, suddenly deep blue energy came off Naruto as an evil feeling purple energy came off Sasuke.

"Come to drag me back to the weakling Leaf have you?" asked Sasuke

"That is the plan." said Naruto as his and Sasuke's chakra did battle against each other.

"I don't think so." said Sasuke as jumped backwards into the air forming hand signs as he went "Fire style giant fireball justu!"

Aang's eyes widened as he looked at the size of the fireball coming right toward them at what should have been impossible speeds and large enough to enguflt Appa two times.

"Air style air bullet." yelled Naruto as the fireball spite in two burning the area around them but leaving them Aang and Naruto untouched. Sasuke had landed a few yards away as the energy around them faded away.

"_He can bend air?" _thought a stunned Aang as he looked at the young man maybe four years physically order them himself _"Is he an air bender."_

"I see the avatar thinks you air chakra." Said Sasuke as the two of them just looked at each other.

"Who are you?" asked Aang to the man.

"Ah where are my manners." laughed Sasuke with a grin "Allow me to introduce my former and soon to be dead teammate, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Sasuke this fight is between you and me no one else." said Naruto as he got into a combat stance. Suddenly Sasuke bolted across the battlefield at Naruto. Aang's eyes widened as he saw the newcomer blocked the attack which was almost too fast for him to follow not realizing that the attack was just a warm up.

"You have gotten better Naruto." said Sasuke

"You have no idea what I can do." said Naruto as he tried to knee Sasuke in the gut only to have him disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Where did he go?" asked Aang as he struggled to his feet.

"You avatar Aang?" asked Naruto not turning around to look at the 12 year old avatar.

"Ya, who are you?" asked Aang

"Someone named Roku came to our world and brought us here." explained Naruto

"Roku sent you?" asked Aang

"Yes, now get out of the fight and let me take down Sasuke." said Naruto as suddenly out of the ground came a lightening covered blade. Naruto jumped out of the way just in time to avoid getting cut in half by the attack.

"So you are not alone." said Sasuke as he popped out of the ground. "So tell me…who came with you? Kakashi…no you would bring her wouldn't you?"

Just out of sight of the battle between Naruto and Sasuke between Azula's team and the injured Zuko stood Sakura Haruno

"Who are you?" asked Ty Lee as she looked at the strange woman.

"I am Sakura Haruno." said Sakura as she looked at the strange woman. One was dressed in way too much pink, while another had enough black cloths almost make Sasuke look happy. However the one that caught her eye was the one in the center, she was armored however it wasn't that, that got her attention it was her eyes; they were so cold just like Sasuke. She had a look of a cold hearted killer at such a young age.

_"That name…I heard it before." _thought Azula as she looked at the strange pink haired young woman. _"However I need to know what I am up against first."_

"Mai take her down." ordered Azula as Mai pulled out three needles before throwing them at Sakura. Sakura rolled her eyes at the speed of coming attack.

"_I think a genin just out of school could throw those things faster." _Though Sakura as she pulled a kunai and blocked the attack before they came close to touching her. The three needles fell to the ground.

"Is that really the best you can do?" asked Sakura

"_How in the world? I aimed those darts at different spots on her body, there is no way she should be able to stop all of them!" _thought Mai as another kunai landed at her feet, she looked down to see a flaming piece of paper attached to it. Before she could move the paper went up in a giant explosion sending her and Ty Lee flying backwards, somehow Azula had managed to stay on her feet, the dirt bouncing off her armor.

"Ty Lee!" yelled Azula as Ty Lee jumped to her feet and sprinted toward Sakura as fast as she could go. Normally Ty Lee would close with her enemies knock out their chi control and gain the upper hand. However Sakura had no intention of letting her get that close to her. Everyone watched as Sakura pulled her fist back; however instead of hitting an enemy she hit the ground. Ty Lee's eyes widened as all around her the ground started to break apart. Ty Lee jumped over one of the rising pieces of Earth.

"She is an Earth Bender?" yelled Ty Lee in middle air however suddenly Sakura appeared right infront of her, her fist at the ready.

"No, I am a Kunoichi." stated Sakura as punched Ty Lee in mid air sending her flying backwards with such force she bounced off the ground multiple times before coming to a stop.

"Ty Lee you alright?" asked Mai as she looked at her friend struggle to get up only to fall back down.

"Don't worry I didn't hit her hard enough to break bones." stated Sakura as she stood on top of one of the raised pieces of earth. She pulled on one of her black gloves tightening them. "So who is next?"

"You brought Sakura with you?" asked Sasuke with a grin as he looked at Naruto.

"Yes, we will bring you home." stated Naruto

"And what become the old team seven again?" asked Sasuke

"Yes." said Naruto as Sasuke laughed a bit.

"As foolish as ever deadlast." said Sasuke "I will kill you here, then get all the information I need to get home from the pink haired weaklings before I kill her too."

"I don't think so." said Naruto as he made a hand sign known all too well to Sasuke. "Shadow clone justu."

Aang's eyes widened as he saw three copies of Naruto appear out of small puffs of smoke.

"Same bag of tricks." said Sasuke as his sword became covered with lightening.

"As long as they work." said Naruto as the clones charged forward.

"That hurts." said Ty Lee as she tried to stand up only to fall back down to her knees. "Who is she?"

"I am a Kunoichi." answered Sakura again as she landed on the ground only yards away from the three fire nation woman.

"A what?" asked a confused Ty Lee

"A Kunoichi is just a big word that means female ninja." answered Mai

"Ah.. why don't they just call themselves female ninjas?" asked a confused Ty Lee

"Never mind we need kill Zuko, now." answered Mai as she noticed Zuko was moving away toward an empty space where he hoped Appa would land.

"He is your ex boyfriend?" said Ty Lee

"Key word is ex." said Mai as Sakura studded her surroundings. She could easy beat all three people in front of her however there was the injured boy behind her. He needed to get off the battlefield and get healed and then there was Naruto. The sooner she joined the fight the less of a chance he would get hurt.

"_I don't need to hurt these girls, I need out of this fight more then I need to win it." _thought Sakura as she looked up at the strange beast which flew overhead. _"Time to leave."_

Only yards above the battle Sokka and Suki looked down from Appa in a state of shock, in a matter of minutes these two newcomers had changed everything. The woman was fighting off Azula and her friends while the young man dressed in orange fought Sasuke.

"What is going on?" asked Suki to her boyfriend

"I have no idea; first that woman hits the ground causing a massive hole to appear in the ground and multiple copies of that man." said Sokka stunned "How is that even possible?"

"I don't know." said Suki as suddenly the woman disappeared along with Zuko."Where did they go?"

"Right behind you." stated Sakura as Suki and Sokka turned and looked at the new comer. She was sat Zuko down on Appa's saddle right next to Toph who was still working to save her. That is when Sakura noticed Katara still trying to save Toph and failing badly, blood was still coming out.

"Get out of the way." ordered Sakura as she pushed Katara out of the way.

"I am trying to save her." said Katara as she tried to push Sakura back.

"And failing big time." snapped Sakura as green healing chakra covered her hand. She placed her healing chakra on the wound and almost instantly the wound started to heal.

"_This is Sasuke's work, only a few millimeters off from the heart. Luckily it only got flesh and bone, no major blood vessels or organs but bleed out is still high risk."_ Thought Sakura as she ran though what she need to do.

"How in the world?" asked Sokka as he watched the skin actually grow back.

"I am a doctor." stated Sakura as a fireball passed by Appa burning some of the fur of the beast.

"Sokka take us up higher." order Suki as the Appa rose higher up into the sky to get out of range.

Down below the Naruto clones did battle with Sasuke. While the clones did battle with Sasuke the real Naruto hung back with another clone. Aang's eyes widened as a ball of blue energy formed in the real Naruto's hand.

"Rasengan!" yelled Naruto as the clone launched him forward toward Sasuke, who seemed to know it was coming.

"Chidori!" yelled Sasuke as lightening danced around his arm. The two massive attacks hit each other and for a moment the two attacks fought for power until suddenly they both exploded. Causing the ground below them to give bring down half of the cliff side with it. Aang's eyes widened as he began to fall toward the sharp rocks sticking out of the sea below.

"Aang." cried Katara as she looked on from Appa. "Sokka save him."

Sokka didn't even have to guide Appa down, he knew what to do. The moment he saw Aang falling Appa dove though the sky. The animal and friend to Aang for years went after him, not carring for his own life weaving though the mass of falling rocks until he was right below Aang.

"Aang take my hand." yelled Suki as Aang grabbed his friends hand as she pulled him down into the saddle. While Aang was being saved Naruto and Sasuke kept up their fight. Jumping off the large pieces of falling rock as if it was nothing. Above their heads Azula and her friends had reached the edge of the cliff right above Naruto and Sasuke watching as the two of them kept fighting. Sasuke sending fire and lightening justus at Naruto while he sent back wind based attacks and kunias. Finally they crashed into the water only to keep fighting, standing on top of the moving sea like it was nothing.

"There is another person who can stand on water?" asked Ty Lee as she watched the two young man do battle on the water. Azula didn't care about the fact that there was a battle raging on the water, what got her attention was the fact that the man fighting Sasuke was dressed in orange.

"Naruto." said Azula with a smile "Looks like Sasuke gets to kill another person on his list."

"You can't beat me Naruto." stated Sasuke as he tried to cut Naruto in half.

_"Let me give you my power." _said a voice in Naruto's mind he knew all too well.

"_Leave me alone Kyuubi." _growled Naruto back as he fought back the rush of demon chakra which the Kyuubi was flooding his body with. _"I will do this on my own."_

"_I don't think so." _said Kyuubi as Naruto's eyes became red silted as the chakra moved though his system. _"The sooner you get that Uchiha the sooner I am free of you."_

Sasuke backed up as red chakra covered Naruto, he knew what was going on and he knew that he had to kill him before he was killed. Demon chakra was the most dangerous forms of chakra.

"Chidori!" yelled Sasuke as he charged forward only to be forced back by a wave of chakra. High above Sakura felt the surge of chakra and knew what it meant, her blood became as cold as ice.

"Get me to Naruto-kun now." yelled Sakura as she stopped working on Toph.

"Naruto?" asked Sokka

"The guy who is fighting Sasuke." snapped Sakura as Aang took Appa's controls and headed toward the chakra covered Naruto.

"What is wrong with him?" asked Suki as she saw Naruto twist and turn as red chakra danced around him.

"He is in trouble." Said Sakura as she jumped off Appa falling over fifty feet landed on the water yards away from Naruto.

"_Just us my power boy and then it will all be over." _said Kyuubi

"_NO!" _yelled Naruto as he sent all the demon chakra toward Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened as the wave of chakra came flying at him. Sasuke couldn't get out the way as the chakra slammed into the cliff side. The cliff couldn't take the force as the entire rock face began to fall into the sea.

"Run." ordered Azula as she, Ty Lee and Mai ran away from the falling cliff side with Mai helping Ty Lee moving.

Aang's and everyone eyes widened as the entire cliff side gave away and crashed into the sea causing the sea to rise and fall.

"Naruto-kun!" yelled Sakura as Naruto fell into the water out like a light. He was luckily that Sakura was there to pull him out of the water for a moment she just sat there holding him in her arms."Wake up…please wakeup."

"Get on board!" yelled Aang as Appa flew just above the water. With that Sakura grabbed Naruto and got on Appa as the beast took off into the sky. A few minutes later Sasuke pulled himself out of the rocks.

"You got away this time Naruto." growled Sasuke as he put his sword away before heading up to meet Azula.

Nearby the battle stood a man with a black cloak with red clouds on it.

"So we have found not only the nine tails but Sasuke Uchiha too." said the white half of Zetsu

"Yes, Madara will be pleased." said the black half of Zetsu "Our plan worked perfectly. They didn't know we hid ourselves with a shrinking justu in their packs."

"However we can't follow that flying animal." stated the white Zetsu

"No matter we need to contact Madara and Pain." said black Zetsu as he made a clone of himself before it disappeared, sending the information back to the original Zetsu who was waiting to pass the information on to Madara and Pain.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the fight between Sasuke and Naruto. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75 **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Who are you?**

Sakura knelt over her three wounded people in front of her; one she knew all too well and knew what to do. Naruto had fought back the demon chakra of the Kyuubi which took most of his own chakra, he only needed rest. The second was a 16 year old male which suffered from multiple burns on his hands and legs, the most noticeable mark was an old third degree burn on his face covering on side of his face by the eye. He was hurt but stable, which couldn't be said of the last person. A 12 year old girl who suffered from a wound to the chest which was caused by a kunai strike only a few millimeters off from the bottom of her heart, while the blow hadn't hit any organs or veins but one mistake and the heart would be damaged beyond repair.

"Who are you?" asked the girl who was attempting to heal someone with water justu instead of chakra, however that justu had worked in stabilizing the surrounding area of the wound keeping it clean of germs and starting the healing process but she would have likely hurt the heart.

"Sakura Haruno." answered Sakura as she worked on the healing the wound. "And if you want to help, work on healing the guy with the burns."

For a moment Katara looked at the injured Zuko before looking at Sakura.

"I'll work on the other guy." Said Katara as she moved toward Naruto.

"Naruto is fine, the other guy is hurt more so work on him." ordered Sakura

"Avatar Roku sent you." said Aang as he held his shoulder, trying to hide the wound he got from Sasuke's blade, however blood was soaking though the wound and the lack of adriline was making the pain rise every moment.

"Yes, we came for Sasuke." said Sakura as she looked toward the 12 year old bald boy, she could see the blood around his shoulder "And will you let me heal your wound."

"Your injured?" asked Katara as she saw the blood running down Aang's side. "Why didn't you tell me."

"The others where worst." answered Aang as Sakura rolled her eyes before covering her hand with chakra.

"Come here, I will heal that wound in a minute." said Sakura

"Wait…what is covering your arm?" asked Katara as Sakura raised an eyebrow

"Chakra." answered Sakura as she looked at the confused faces "You guys don't know what chakra is?"

"Is that how Sasuke is able to lightening bend?" asked Sokka

"In a way, chakra is a natural energy within everyone." said Sakura "Though training a ninja is able to mold chakra into different forms. Normally a person body tends to have a favorite also known as natural element type. Sasuke's is lightening meaning he can create lightening justu's that are very strong with ease, while Naruto's is wind type meaning his strength lies with wind justus."

"So does Sasuke come from the land of lightening and Naruto the air nation?" asked Suki as Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"No, all three of us come from the Leaf village in the land of fire." said Sakura

"Your fire nation?" asked Katara as she backed off and prepared for a fight on Appa's back.

"Ya, fire country." said Sakura

"But Naruto used air." said Aang "How can he be from fire nation?"

"We aren't divided by that." said Sakura "There are fire chakra users in water country and water users in Earth country."

"What are you?" asked Katara

"I never got tested to see what type of chakra I have. I am a doctor, I use my chakra to heal first." answered Sakura as she placed a hand on Aang's shoulder. Almost instantly the wound started to heal "A sword strike with lightening burns around it, not that bad."

"Not that bad!" yelled Katara

"No organs were hit and it was a thin wound." Explained Sakura "Some healing chakra and rest and it should be totally fine in a couple of days."

"But what about that red what did you call it?" asked Suki as Sakura tensed up.

"Chakra." answered Katara

"Ya, what is up with that?" asked Suki

"I can't tell you that." answered Sakura as the others looked at her "That is Naruto's secret and if he trusts you he will tell you, if not he will not."

"Then how can we trust you?" asked Katara

"They did just save our lives." Stated Sokka which seamed to ease Katara's mind.

"What about Toph, is she going to be ok?" asked Suki

"I just finished sealing the wound, the skin will be soft for a bit but fine." Explained Sakura as a moan filled the air as Naruto opened his deep blue eyes and sat up.

"Were am I?" asked Naruto as he looked out at the passing clouds.

"Naruto are you alright?" asked Sakura

"I have been better." said Naruto as he rubbed his head "That damn dirty …"

"Naruto not here." ordered Sakura as Naruto looked around at the new faces and stopped talking about the demon fox.

"Who are you all?" asked Naruto

"I think it would be best if we land somewhere and talk this all out." said Suki

"There is a small island up head, I'll land us there." said Aang

Meanwhile Sasuke had just finished walking up the side of the cliff to stand with on the Azula looking out to see. Ty Lee was still being held up by Mai but was using more of her own power to do so.

"Who where those people?" asked Ty Lee as she looked at the damages from the battle.

"My former teammates Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno." answered Sasuke as he dusted some dirt off his cloths and looked out to sea, he could try to follow them but that beast had disappeared into some cloud cover and with no real ability to trail someone in the air, he would waste more time than anything else.

"So we are dealing with more people like you." said Ty Lee "More Ninjas."

"No not like me." answered Sasuke as he crossed his arms "I am far stronger than either one of those two weaklings."

"Didn't look that way just then." said Mai as Sasuke glared at her but reframed from hurting her.

"Ya, that cute blound hair guy had that weirld red chi." Stated Ty Lee

"That isn't Naruto's chakra that is someone's elses." stated Sasuke as Mai and Ty Lee looked at him, only Azula understood what he meant. "That is the chakra you saw, if he didn't have that in him he would be dead by now."

"You will be ready next time, in the mean time we need to hunt them down and get the Avatar." said Azula

"The Avatar isn't my goal anymore, I will find my Naruto kill him and get the information in need to get home out of Sakura." said Sasuke "He came to get me which means he knows how to go back to my world

"They will be with the Avatar so we can work together." stated Azula as Sasuke nodded his head.

"Do you think they would head to the North Pole?" asked Mai "That is the only thing in that direction."

"We will find out but it is likely." said Azula before she smiled and looked at Sasuke "Sasuke how would you like to crush an entire nation with one attack."

"What are you thinking Azula?" asked Ty Lee

"If they are heading to the North Pole we must move up the time table for invasion." said Azula "And with Sasuke's help we could destroy the Northern water tribe capital in a day."

"Very well." said Sasuke

Meanwhile Toph had just awoken as they all landed on a small island.

"Thank you, I am on the ground again." said Toph as she jumped off Appa and landed on the firm ground. She took a step only to grab the area around her heart "That hurts."

"Toph be careful, you almost died!" yelled Katara at her friend.

"Key word is almost." said Toph "it's so nice to see things again."

"Why couldn't you see anything before?" asked Naruto as he looked the girl

"Because I am blind." said Toph as she pointed at her pale eyes. "Do you think I can see with eyes like these?"

"One of my friends Hinata has eyes like those and she sees fine in fact better then fine thanks to the Byakugan." said Naruto

"_How dare Naruto-kun bring up that stalker?" _stated Inner Sakura as Sakura silently agreed with her inner self.

"Byakugan?" asked Zuko as his skin still hurt from the burns.

"It's a bloodline ability that allows her to see though everything all around her at once." said Sakura

"Is that the same thing that Sasuke Uchiha has with the red eyes?" asked Suki

"No, that is the Sharingan." said Naruto "Different bloodline ability, that can copy anything it sees that isn't a bloodline ability plus he can see the smallest detail."

"Do you two have a bloodline ability?" asked Katara

"In a way." said Sakura "Every woman in my family has pink hair."

"I thought it was just stained that way?" asked Suki as Katara nodded in agreement.

"No, it is all natural." said Sakura

"What about you?" asked Zuko to Naruto

"I don't have any…well that I am aware of that least." explained Naruto "Now who are all you guys?"

"Well I am the brave and highly trained warrior of the Water tribe Sokka." said Sokka as Naruto and Sakura just looked at him, trying to fight back laughter.

"Ignore my brother, he can be like that." said Katara "I am Katara and I am the avatar's water bending teacher."

"You where trying to heal with water?" asked Sakura

"Ya, I am a healer." said Katara

"Maybe I can help you with that, I was trained by the best medical ninja in our world, I am sure we can improve your skills." said Sakura as she looked toward the black haired young man standing beside Katara. "You look like one of the girls who were attacking you, the one in the armor."

"Azula, she is my younger sister." said Zuko as he looked down at the ground "I am Zuko, prince of the Fire Nation."

"I see, so you sided with the Avatar?" asked Naruto

"After a while and a lot of mistakes I did." answered Zuko

"Well enough of Mr. downer, I am Toph and I am the best Earth bender ever to be born." said Toph

"Suki, nice to meet you." added Suki

"Lastly I am Aang." said Aang

"The avatar right?" asked Sakura

"Yes, and the last member of the air nomads." said Aang as he lowered his head.

"The last?" asked Naruto

"My people were destroyed in the opening moments of the war over a hundred years ago." said Aang

"A hundred years ago?" asked Sakura "You can't be any older then thirteen years old."

"To save myself from drowning I froze myself in a block of ice before the war started." explained Aang "Later Katara and Sokka unfroze me."

"I see." said Sakura "Freezing would preserve all your cells but defrosting them would be hard."

"Cells?" asked Sokka

"You know cells, the basic organizing that makes up every living thing?" said Sakura before seeing the confused looks "Never mind."

"Sakura-chan I almost forgot I have to try and summon that old toad." Said Naruto

"Old toad?" asked Aang

"Naruto is a toad summoner." explained Sakura as everyone just looked at her. "We can summon different creatures into battle, Naruto can summon toad, I can call on the slugs and Sasuke can summon snakes."

"Wait he can summons snakes?" said Sokka

"He should be able to but since we are in another world he may not be able too, which means we can't as well." said Sakura as Naruto bit his thumb drawing a bit of blood. He quickly ran though hand signs before slamming his hand on the ground. The avatar's gangs eyes widened as a puff of smoke filled the air, when it cleared a small green toad with white hair and a dark grey robe stood there.

"It worked." said Naruto with a smile

"That is it? A small toad?" asked Sokka as the toad turned and looked at him.

"Size is not everything." stated the toad as Sokka and everyone else eyes widened. "Looks like my plan to bring me to this world worked."

"Yes, Lord Fukasaku it worked." said Sakura

"Lord?" asked Suki

"At over 815 years old I am one of the elder toads of my country and the one who trained Naruto's sensei in the art of sage." said Fukasaku

"Alright this is getting weirder and weirder." said Toph

"I hate to point this out but we can't stay on this island." said Toph "It's too small and from what I can see."

"But where to go?" asked Suki "That Sasuke is after us and with Azula leading him to the places we would hide everywhere we go will would be in danger."

"Sasuke and this Azula are looking for you outside their own home area correct?" said Fukasaku

"Am I the only one still confused about a talking Toad?" asked Sokka as Fukasaku rolled his eyes.

"Ya, the Earth kingdom and maybe the water tribe." said Katara

"Then hid in their home." said Fukasaku "They will not look for you there, if the enemy is looking for you amongst your allies then you should hid in his backyard."

"What is he talking about?" asked Sokka "He wants us to hide inside Azula's back yard? What does that mean?"

"The Fire Nation." said Zuko as everyone looked at him.

"Correct." Said Fukasaku "It would be the last place they would look."

"But Sasuke is a ninja wouldn't he know about hiding in the Fire Nation." said Suki

"Sasuke may be good in combat but he was never good in think like the prey, hiding isn't his style and he knows it." said Sakura

"There is one place inside the fire nation Azula wouldn't look." said Zuko as everyone looked at him "My family's old beach house on Ember Island."

"A beach house sounds fun." said Suki

"It's in the fire nation." stated Katara "We need to be heading away from that place not toward it."

"Stop being a worrywart Katara, its all good." said Toph

"I agree it may just be the best place to hid." said Suki as she looked toward the setting sun "However let's wait until sunrise to head out, I think everyone could use some rest."

"What it's almost night?" asked Naruto as looked at his digital watch, he pressed a button which made it light up in the fading darkness "It's only two in the afternoon."

"What is that?" asked Sokka

"It's my watch." said Naruto

"I know but how it is so small?" asked Sokka "What powers it? How does it glow?"

"A battery." Said Naruto

"What is a battery?" asked Sokka only to get punched by Katara and Suki on the back of the head.

"Forgive my brother, he fantasy himself an inventor." said Katara

"I am an inventor." said Sokka

"This place must be a few hours ahead of us." said Sakura

"Or longer, what time of year is it?" asked Fukasaku "It is warmer than it should be."

"Late summer." said Aang

"Alright we are a few months behind you then." said Sakura "Winter just ended in the Leaf village. Just another thing to get used to I guess in this new world."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Around the Fire**

Night had fallen as Sakura Haruno sat as far away as she could possibly be from that large animal that they called a flying bison. She had never seen anything like that and while she wasn't scared of the seemly peaceful Appa she didn't like it because she couldn't see how it stayed up in the air. However the small monkey like creature called a flying lemur just seemed to loved her pink hair and was always trying to jump on her head which drove her up the wall. Naruto was right besides her unsealing some of their supplies. Making a note of what all they had to work with.

"Looks like Kakashi-sensie loaded us up for war." said Naruto as he unsealed a scroll full of kunai, after he checked it he sealed it back before placing it into his pack.

"What did you do?" asked Sokka as he finally spoke up after watching items suddenly appearing out of seemly normal paper.

"It's a sealing technique." answered Fukasaku as he pulled a small scroll from his cloak and unsealed a bowel full of bugs for his lunch. "Luckily Ma packed my favorite."

"And I have my roman noodles." said Naruto as he pulled out a bowel of roman noodles designed to be heated by chakra alone.

"Sometimes I swear you run off that stuff." said Sakura as she pulled out her own scroll and unsealed some food. The avatar's friends were stunned at they looked at a large fish sitting on a wooden plate. Sakura pulled out a knife and stated to cut the fish into smaller servings. "Do you guys want some fish?"

"Sure." said Sokka as he reached for the still wet fish only to have his hand slapped down by his sister. "What?"

"Sokka do you know how to cook?" asked Katara as Sokka shock his head. "Then let me handle it. Thanks, Sakura"

"No problem." said Sakura as she handed Katara different porations of fish

"I hate to ask but do you happen to have some kind of fruit or berries?" asked Aang as he looked around the island. There was maybe a dozen trees total and none of them had any food on it.

"Sorry I forgot to say as an air nomad Aang can't eat meat." said Katara

"You can't eat meat?" asked Naruto as his Chakra headed up the Ramón noodles

"It's the way of the air benders." explained Aang

"Alright." said Sakura as pulled out a scroll and unsealed some fruit.

"Thank you." said Aang

"So…who is this Sasuke?" asked Suki as Naruto and Sakura just looked at each other for a moment.

"I guess we should start at the beginning." said Sakura as she took a deep breath "Sasuke is Naruto and mine former teammate when we were all genin four years ago."

"What?" asked Katara as her mistrust of them grew even higher.

"What is a genin?" asked Sokka

"It's a ninja rank, a genin is fresh out of school and you have to past certain tests in order to reach higher ranks." said Sakura before she grinned at Naruto "In fact Naruto and Sasuke are still genins."

"It isn't my fault I went away for training for two years." said Naruto

"If Sasuke is a low ranking ninja I don't want to see a high ranking one." said Sokka

"In a way he is a high ranking ninja, however he is a rogue ninja so he has no rank apart from his wanted level which is S level." added Fukasaku "He is amongst the most wanted ninjas in the world. If I were to place his rank, I would put it at least a special jonnin."

"I would agree." said Sakura "His skills are about equal to the Hokage."

"I would place Naruto in the same rank." said Fukasaku as Naruto smiled "He is rough around the edges but he has great potential."

"From what I can see he is just pure evil." said Katara as she looked toward Zuko almost saying Zuko was the same as Sasuke.

"He isn't pure evil." said Naruto as Sakura looked at him. "He has had a tough life."

"Sorry I don't think a tough life is any excuse for what he is." said Katara "We all had a tough life."

"What happened to him?" asked Suki

"His entire clan was killed in a single night by his own brother." said Naruto

"Sokka and me lost our mother to a fire nation attack, Suki lost her father in a storm, Toph's own parents tried to kidnap her and Aang lost his entire nation and we aren't evil." said Katara

"And Zuko had a lot of issues to." Said Suki

"Who cares about his issue." snapped Katara as she glared at Zuko.

"You need to calm down." said Naruto

"You don't understand." said Sakura as she remembered the reports that she had seen about that night "It was his clan not just his family…it was all his family members, aunts, uncles, cousins all of them were killed in one night. He saw his own brother kill his parents by cutting off their heads."

"So he grew up alone?" asked Sokka

"Yes." said Naruto

"That still doesn't matter Naruto look at yours…" said Sakura only to a look from Naruto telling her not to say anything about his life alone in a village that hated him because of the Kyuubi.

"_Why is Sasuke's life an excuse for his crime but Naruto-kun who has been though worst then anything that snake has been though is defending him?" _asked Inner Sakura

"It is getting late; we should get some sleep before we head to the Ember Island." said Zuko

"Who is going to stand guard?" asked Toph

"Don't worry about it." said Naruto as he made some shadow clones. "They will alert me to any trouble."

"Are you sure?" asked Sokka

"Trust us, it will work." said Fukasaku as he slammed his hands together creating a seal of chakra to form across the ground. "Also this cloaking justu will stop anyone from seeing the light from the fire from any passing ships."

"I can't believe you can do that." said Sokka with a smile "It is simply amazing."

"Believe me this isn't nothing." said Naruto with a smile

"I am going to wash up." said Sakura as she stood up and headed around a small sand rise as she headed toward a small freshwater spring.

"I'll come with you." said Katara as she stood up and followed Sakura.

"Good night." said Toph as she earth bent a small tent for herself. Sokka went to create a tent for him and Suki to share. Aang decided to use Appa as one giant pillow, Zuko pulled a simply blanket from his pouch while Fukasaku summoned a small tent of his own. For a moment Naruto just looked around at the strange group before he started to unpack his own sleeping gear.

Only Yards away from the fire Sakura placed a wash towel in the cool spring water. Ever ninja knew that they may have to go days if not weeks without washing but it didn't stop her from taking every chance she got. While she wasn't about to undress she could run a wet towel over her face, arms and legs washing at least some of the dirt away. She didn't say anything as Katara knelt down beside her.

"There is something you aren't telling us isn't there?" asked Katara as she bent some water up to wash her own face.

"Nothing important." said Sakura

"_There is no way she can know about the Kyuubi." _thought Sakura

"Everything is important." stated Katara "How will we be able to defeat Sasuke if we don't know everything."

"It isn't important." said Sakura

"_We can't tell her about the Kyuubi, what if they hate Naruto-kun just like the villagers do." _thought Sakura

"_We could always tell her something else." _said Inner Sakura

"If you really want to know I will tell you." said Sakura

"What is it?" asked Katara

"When Sasuke first left the village Naruto promised me that he would bring him back to me." said Sakura "At the time I had a huge crush on him and Naruto-kun wanted to make me happy because he had a crush on me. Because of my promise Naruto didn't kill Sasuke turning a battle when they where twelve and Sasuke almost killed him instead."

"So Naruto wants to save Sasuke because you like him?" asked Katara

"I had a crush on him when I was 12 years old…I don't anymore…but Naruto-kun never goes back on a promise." said Sakura

"You added kun to his name does that mean something?" asked Katara

"Don't worry about it." said Sakura as she stood up and head back to camp.

At another camp Azula sat by the fire, everyone else was sleep. They where a day out of the fire nation where the fleet was gathering to attack the northern water tribe. The original plan was to have them attack after the comet but since it was likely that the Avatar headed to the North Pole to train she was going to push that timetable up. They needed the Avatar captured before the comet came because if they didn't he could cause a lot of problems during the short time frame when they can use the power of the comet to increase their fire bending.

"_Thanks to Sasuke we should be able to punch though their defenses like nothing and then we will have the Avatar and the Northern Water Tribe." _though Azula as she looked toward where Sasuke was supposed to be sleeping only to find that no one was there. She quickly looked around to see Sasuke sitting across from her, though the roaring fire they locked eyes. His dark eyes meet her golden ones.

"You where thinking about something weren't you." said Sasuke

"You know my father wants me to get to know you better." said Azula as the fire between them turned from a golden red to a deep blue. However Sasuke didn't even seamed phased from the sudden change of the flame color.

"I know." said Sasuke as he put his hand into the fire, to Azula's amazement the flames didn't burn Sasuke's chakra covered hand. Slowly he pulled out a piece of blue flame and he held it in his hand as if it was nothing. Slowly he pumped his chakra into the flames turning it into a bright white hot flame. "It is interesting that my chakra is the pretty much the same as the chi you used for your fire bending ability."

"It just proves that we are not that different." said Azula as she pulled the flames out of Sasuke's hands and back toward her. For a moment it covered her arm before disappearing into nothingness. Slowly Sasuke leaned back against his pack in an almost relax form.

"I have to admit Azula you are by far the most…interesting young woman I have met." said Sasuke with a rare true smile.

"And you are by far the most…interesting young men I have ever met." said Azula with a smile of her own.

Before the sun rose over the Avatar camp everyone was already on the move. They where only a few hours away from the ember island and they wanted to be there by lunch. As Appa took to the sky the ninjas tried to make sure they were nowhere near the edge.

"You scared of heights?" asked Sokka

"No, it is more of wondering how an animal this size can fly without wings." said Naruto

"Appa is air bending." answered Aang "The air nomads learned how to airbend from studying the air bison's."

"I learned how to earth bend by studying the badgers moles." added Toph

"The dragons where the first fire benders." answered Zuko

"Who taught you all the ninja arts?" asked Sokka

"Legends say that the sage of the six paths appeared during a time in which war cover the planet. He taught humans and creatures the ways of chakra and the ninja way." said Fukasaku

"_Listen carefully you are about to hear my origins."_ said the dark voice of the Kyuubi inside Naruto's mind.

"On top of that he sealed away the 10th tailed demon inside himself creating the first Jinchuriki." said Fukasaku

"A what?" asked Katara

"A jinchuriki." said Fukasaku "It is when a demon is sealed inside a person so that it can't hurt anyone anymore and the person can use the demon chakra if needed."

"Why not just kill the Jinchuriki it would kill the demon." said Sokka "Wouldn't it?"

"Not all the time besides it doesn't matter." said Fukasaku "See the sage of the six path summoned nine spirits from your spirit world and broke the chakra of the 10th tailed demon among the nine of them. Creating the nine tailed beasts."

"_So that is how you came to be?" _asked Naruto to the Kyuubi

"_Yes, I and my kind was just stupid massagers for some dumb book owl but once I had the power of the 10 tailed I became king of the foxes." _said Kyuubi _"With me in command we gained our freedom and grew in power. Then your ancestors in the Uzumaki clan summoned me and sealed me away to use as a clan weapon."_

"_Wait…you had other containers before me?" _asked Naruto

"_Yes, you idiot."_ said the Kyuubi _"My last container was one Kushina Uzumaki"_

"_Uzumaki that is my last?" _asked Naruto as the Kyuubi grinned.

"_I will tell you later." _said Kyuubi _"Now pay attention because your mate is yelling at you."_

"_My Mate?" _asked Naruto

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura as Naruto snapped out of it.

"What?" asked Naruto

"Katara wants to ask you something." Said Sakura as Naruto looked toward the water bender.

"Naruto what is your family like?" asked Katara as Naruto's and Sakura's eyes widened.

"_Crap." _though Sakura as she mentally kicked herself for not asking Katara what she wanted to ask Naruto first.

"I…I…don't know." admitted Naruto

"How can you not know about your own family?" asked Sokka as he remembered sitting around the fire listening to his elders tell the stories. "Didn't your parents tell you about your family history…like what your grandparents did for a living or some amazing fact about your family."

"I…I am…I am an orphan." said Naruto as he looked down. Instantly everyone shut up as if they had touched on a subject they shouldn't have. "And Uzumaki is a common name, there are seven families in the Leaf alone with that name but none are related to me."

"Sorry I didn't know." said Katara

"It's ok." said Naruto "It's something you get used to."

"I never knew my parents either." said Aang as Katara's head snapped toward him "No air nomad does."

"What?" asked Katara

"Once kids reach the age of five they are taken before the an elder." explained Aang "If the child has air bending skills he or she is taken away from their parents to train in the ways of air bending. They may never know who their parents are and they normally change the child's name."

"So Aang isn't your real name?" asked Katara

"No, it is my name…I was told that since my parents knew I was the avatar it was beside the point." explained Aang "However they couldn't they couldn't say I was their son."

"That is horrible." said Suki

"It's how the air nomads have always done it." said Aang "However you are always around your friends so it doesn't hurt."

"The love from a mother and father can't be replaced just by friendship." said Naruto "It may ease the pain but it will never truly go away."

"_Naruto-kun."_ though Sakura sadly _"Someday I will take that pain away."_

"I guess you're right." said Aang as he raised his head just in time to see a large mountain top poke out of the horizon "Looks like we will be in the Ember Island in an hour or two."

"Good, because I want to get off this thing." said Sakura as Naruto nodded in agreement.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the scenes between Naruto/Sakura and the avatar team and between Sasuke and Azula. I also have news I have posted on my profile four different story clips of upcoming stories and you can vote on which one you like the most. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 The Ember Island**

The sun was high in the sky as the Avatar gang plus Naruto and Sakura entered the summer beach house of the Fire Lord. It had been over a decade since anyone had been in the place, causing it to fall into disrepair with paint falling off the walls and pieces of the tiled roof blown off by the strong hurricane strength winds that hit the area from time to time in the summer months. The storms the pound the area was no were to be found as the sky was clear blue with just a few wispy clouds high above their heads.

Well this is an interesting place." said Naruto as he looked around the remains of the fire's lord summer home.

"Look it even has a stable for Appa to stay in." yelled Aang as he opened the doors to the large stable that would have housed many different royal animals but was now abandoned.

"There is plenty of room for all of us." said Suki as she walked past an overgrown garden on a wooden walkway which was missing more than a few pieces of wood.

"Yes, with only a few adjustments this will make a perfect place for your training Naruto." said Fukasaku as he hoped into a large inner courtyard which was partly shielded.

"Naruto needs training?" asked Suki "Did you see what he did? He went toe to toe with the monster Sasuke."

"Sasuke isn't the only threat." said Sakura as she thought about the Akatsuki "There are forces out there which make Sasuke look like a kitten, we need to prepare for them."

"Well we better change into our fire nation stuff." said Katara as she moved toward her pack which was sitting on top of Appa "Before we are spotted by some passing fire nation."

"What?" asked Naruto

"This island is a popular vacation spot." explained Zuko as he remembered the times he had been here with his mother "While this part of the island is mostly left alone but they people do come around every once in a while either someone getting lost on the beach or a couple looking for a place to be alone."

"_Maybe we can find a place to be alone with Naruto-kun._" thought Inner Sakura with a perverted grin.

"And seeing a bunch of fire nation teenagers hanging out is an minor alarm but finding the avatar, two water tribe and two earth kingdom people and two ninjas would cause a huge alarm." said Katara "We can't afford that."

"Makes sense but they don't have fire nation cloths." said Suki as she pointed toward Naruto and Sakura who were dressed in their normal ninja clothing. "In fact apart from my prison cloths I don't have any fire nation cloths."

"We can use genjustu to make us look like fire nation." offered Sakura

"Genjustu?" asked Aang

"It's a type of justu, using chakra a person can change their form." said Fukasaku as the toad elder changed his skin color from green to a tan before changing back.

"That is amazing." said Sokka

"That is nothing." said Naruto as he formed a hand sign.

"If you do that perverted justu I will send you crashing through a wall." stated Sakura with so much force Naruto stopped in his tracks.

"Now back to using genjustu, no…that will take too much concentration and Naruto will need everything he has to master sage form." explained Fukasaku

"We need to get you some new cloths." said Katara "We can pass Sakura's and Naruto's hair as kids dyeing their hair."

"What you don't have blonde hair people?" asked Naruto

"It's very…very rare and pink is unheard of." said Katara as she looked into the money pouch only to find it nearly empty.

"Money problems?" asked Fukasaku

"Yes." admitted Katara "We just have enough for one set of cloths."

"Let me see it." said Fukasaku as Katara handed the small gold coin into Fukasaku small webbed hands. It was a simple coin with just the flame symbol of the fire nation imprinted in the gold. "This shouldn't be a problem."

"What are you talking about?" asked Katara

"Just watch." said Fukasaku as the coin in his hand disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What are you doing!" yelled Sokka "That is our money!"

"Just wait." said Fukasaku as another larger puff of smoke filled the air as five stakes of gold coins appeared all looking like a perfect match to the fire nation coin.

"How?" asked Zuko

"Where did you get the gold?" asked Sokka "Is this one of your ninja tricks?"

"In a way, I transported the coin back to my home and back home they quickly made the coins you see from our gold supply." explained Fukasaku "We are just luckily your coin size is the same as we used."

"Well now we have plenty of money." said Katara

"If you should need more, I can get some more." explained Fukasaku before the elder toad grinned "Just don't spend on it on a huge party."

Back in the Earth Kingdom Azula, Sasuke, Mai and Ty Lee where moving toward a fire nation base located along the northern coast. They were maybe an hour away from the base when suddenly Sasuke stopped in his tracks causing everyone else to stop.

"What is it?" asked Azula as she pulled her mongoose dragon up beside Sasuke.

"We have company." explained Sasuke as two spears came flying out of the brush. Sasuke didn't even move already knowing both spears were off target, landing in the dirt behind them.

"Raiders!" yelled Mai as she pulled back to protect the still injured Ty Lee. Azula responded by sending a giant wave of fire into the line of hedgerows which lined the road. The short bushes instantly light up as three Northern water tribe warriors rolled out of the flames. One had pulled out a second spear, the other had a short sword and the last one had water dancing around him.

"Why don't you handle this one Azula." said Sasuke as he jumped off the mongooses dragon and just stood there.

"You are too kind." said Azula with a smile as she moved toward the water tribe raiders and got into a stance.

"One fire bender we can handle that." said the sword wielder as he moved forward only to have Azula send him flying backwards with a flaming kick.

"_A little basic but impressive all the same." _thought Sasuke as he watched Azula dodge the multiple water attacks. Azula was sending wave of blue fire at the enemy _"She has potential and the fact she doesn't have to do hand signs makes up a little for her lack of other element types."_

Sasuke was so focused on watching Azula fight he almost missed when the water whip came flying toward him. He ducked just in time to avoid getting hit.

"Did you think we forgot about you fire nation." stated the water bender as Sasuke simply glared at him before he disappeared.

"Where did he go?" asked spear water tribe warrior

"Behind you." stated Sasuke he flicked his sword so fast that no one could follow. For a moment Sasuke held the sword in the air as a small amount of blood ran down the blade. Then before the eyes of his friends the water tribe warrior's top half fell away from his bottom.

"By the spirits!" yelled the sword wielder as rage built up in the water bender

"You monster he was my brother!" yelled the water bender

"Then you can join him." stated Azula as lightening danced around her before she sent it down range straight though the water bender's heart.

"Very nice." said Sasuke as the sword wielder dropped his sword and started running away. For a while Sasuke and Azula just stood there and watched as the water tribe warrior ran down the road.

"Do want him?" asked Azula

"No…let him go, to spread the word." explained Sasuke as they got back onto to the dragon mongooses and head back down the road. It took them only an hour more to reach the massive Fire Nation Navy base in a strange almost diamond shaped cover with a thin canal that lead out to sea. Called Dragons Spear Bay it had once been an Earth Kingdom base but had been taken in the opening years of the war a hundred years ago, now hundreds of Fire nation ships filled the massive harbor as the prepared for the invasion of the North Water Tribe which was suppose to be launched two weeks after the comets arrive.

The four mongoose's dragons moved quickly toward the first checkpoint, a simple road block before leading up to the massive walls of the fire nation base.

"Stop." yelled the guard as Azula stopped her mongoose lizard within inches of the guard, his eyes widened as he realized who was before him. Instantly he bowed his head "Princess Azula."

"Yes, now open the gate before I end your life." stated Azula as the guard rushed to pull up the simple road block clearing the road.

"The base commander should be in his office Princess Azula." said the guard

"Good." said Azula as they entered the third largest fire nation base in the Earth Kingdom.

Back in the fire nation Katara was looking in a mirror of the room she had picked out as her own, she was pulling part of her hair up into the small bun that was traditional for every member of the fire nation. It was suppose to stand for loyalty toward the fire lord or so she had been told. She had already changed into her normal fire nation cloths; suddenly a nock came from the door.

"Katara are you dressed?" asked Suki from the other side of the door.

"Ya." answered Katara as Suki opened the door and opened the door.

"I have the measurements for Sakura, Naruto and myself." said Suki as she held out a small piece of paper.

"Alright." said Katara as she took the paper. "My brother, Toph and me will head out as soon as we all get ready."

"Alright, just don't let Sokka pick out my cloths." said Suki "I may love him but he doesn't know fashion."

"I will not." said Katara with a grin

"By the way, I don't know if you noticed this or not but you looked pretty damn good in red." said Suki with a grin "Maybe you might get a boy to notice you."

"Aang like me." answered Katara as she looked down

"I know, but do you like him?" asked Suki as Katara thought about it, Aang was a good guy but he just seemed so much like a little kid at the moment.

"It doesn't matter right now we have to worry about stopping the Fire Lord." explained Katara as she and Suki headed out into the court yard to find Toph and Sokka already waiting for her.

"You ready to go?" asked Toph

"Yes." said Katara

"Wait before you go can I ask something of you." said Fukasaku as he looked at Toph

"Sure?" said Toph

"Could you make a small pound here." said Fukasaku as they stood near a corner of the central court yard.

"Making a home?" asked Sokka as Toph earth bent a small 5 by 5 foot wide hole for Fukasaku.

"There, you will have to ask Katara to fill it with water. Water isn't my thing." said Toph as Fukasaku jumped into the hole.

"This isn't a water pound this is an oil pound." explained Fukasaku as he ran though hand signs before slamming his hand down. Instantly dark oil began to fill the pound as Fukasaku jumped out, a small amount of fog filled the area around the pound.

"What is that?" asked Sokka as he took a step back as the smell of the oil hit him.

"It is the scared oil of the toad." explained the toad sage "It will help Naruto master sage form."

"It smells." said Toph as she sniffed the air, it smelled like high mountain air.

"Yes, in order to bring it here without it evaporating instantly I had to put a seal around it." said Fukasaku "This supply will last maybe two days before it is totally gone and I will have to summon in a new supply. We were lucky in one way; this place has around the same temperature as my home so we don't have to worry about that."

"What does it do?" asked Katara

"You will see." said Fukasaku as one of the sliding panel doors opened as Naruto walked out into the field. Instantly Katara and Suki started to blush as the shirtless Naruto, he had almost no marks on his one step below a six packed chest only a dark circler mark on his left breast.

"Suki…I am right over here." said Sokka as Suki's eyes just followed up and down Naruto's muscles. He stood there dressed only in black and orange swim trunks and the necklace of the first Hokage around his neck. Sokka was instantly pissed off as he looked at the woman he loves look at another man.

"Alright old toad why did you want me to where my swimsuit?" asked Naruto

"It is your first lesson. Come here and sit Indian style." ordered Fukasaku as Naruto walked over and did what he was told. So that he sat in front of the oil pound "Do you remember what I told you about senjustu?"

"Something about being in balance with nature and drawing power from that." said Naruto as Fukasaku pulled out a small bowel before poring the oil over Naruto's head. Instantly Naruto's body started to change as his skin started to turn orange and scaly as he began to take on toad like traits. Instantly Fukasaku hit Naruto on the top of his head with his long staff turning him back to normal.

"What was that?" asked Naruto as the others just looked at him stunned

"The oil helps you gather natural chakra but too much will turn you into a toad before turning you into stone." said Fukasaku "Luckily my staff drains your sage chakra turning you back to normal, in time you will learn how to gather natural chakra without using the oil."

"Well we better get going." said Katara as they left to go shopping. Suki quickly head back inside to leave Naruto to his training.

Across the world the admiral in charge of the base rushed into his office to find Azula sitting behind his desk waiting for him. In the corner he could see Mai and Ty Lee talking to each other, he had seen them at one of the fire nation royal military ball when he was in the fire nation years ago. However the man standing right behind Azula he hadn't seen but he had heard about, Sasuke Uchiha

"What took you so long Admiral?" asked Azula

"I was presiding over the launch of a new warship my lady." said the admiral as he bowed down to Princess Azula

"Very well." said Azula "Now I have a new order for you."

"What are your orders?" asked the admiral

"In two days we will be attacking the Northern Water Tribe." said Azula "We believe the Avatar is likely hiding there."

"But Princess Azula in two days it will be a full moon." said the Admiral "The water benders will be at their best."

"That will not be a problem." explained Azula as she looked at Sasuke "They can have their moon, we have Sasuke Uchiha."

"I don't think one man will be strong enough to make a difference." said the admiral

"Believe me Admiral, Sasuke is all we need to take down the Northern Water tribe." said Azula

"Very well." said the Admiral "The airships are ready to go now but it will take until morning to get the fleet ready to launch."

"Very well, the fleet to set sail at dawn." said Azula

"If we do that we will reach the Northern water tribe when the moon is full." said the admiral hoping that the princess would push back the attack.

"I am aware of that." explained Azula "Now carry out your orders."

"Very well." said the admiral as he stood up and left the room.

"Azula do you really think this is wise?" asked Mai as she looked at Sasuke "I know Sasuke is strong but risking a fire nation fleet?"

"I could take down that entire nation by myself." said Sasuke "Your fleet is just a convenience nothing more."

At the local Ember Island market Sokka, Toph and Katara where going from shop to shop picking out cloths for Suki, Naruto and Sakura.

"Do you think Suki will like this?" asked Sokka as he held up a long almost sickly golden color komodo with a lime green and orange slash. Katara tried not to look totally grossed out at the outfit.

"Sokka why don't you go pick up some food and let me pick out the cloths." said Katara as she put the komodo away as fast as possible.

"But I wanted to help." said Sokka

"Help us by going to get the food." said Toph "I will help Katara."

"How can you help you are blin…." started Sokka only to stop when he noticed how pissed off Toph was getting.

"Alright." said Sokka as he went off to get the food.

"Thanks Toph." said Katara as she picked up something she believed Suki would like.

"You owe me Katara." said Toph "Now I am going to go get something to eat, you keep shopping for dumb cloths."

With that she walked off leaving Katara to do the shopping for Suki, Sakura and Naruto all by herself.

On the beach outside Ozia's summer house Zuko was once again yelling out orders at Aang as they trained on the beach.

"Now Roar!" yelled Zuko as Aang let out a roar of flames. To Zuko's surprise it was actually pretty high; however he wasn't going to say anything in approval. "You call that a roar!"

"Sorry Zuko." said Aang "I'll try again."

"No, I need you to do some fire squads. Your core is still weak and that helps controls your fire bending." Ordered Zuko as Aang nodded his head as he placed his hands behind his head and started to squat down before standing back up.

"One…two…three." said Aang

While Aang was working out Zuko went to put some water on his face. As he reached the small bucket of water he noticed Sakura was standing on top of a tree looking out at the sea.

"Katara doesn't like you that much does she?" asked Sakura out of the blue as Zuko poured the water on his face, letting it drip off his body.

"She doesn't like fire nation and I have done things in the past." answered Zuko as he lowered his head in shame "I have done things I can't be forgiven for by anyone."

"I know how you feel." said Sakura

"Somehow I don't believe it." said Zuko

"I hurt my own friends, four years ago I made Naruto to promise me to bring Sasuke back to me." explained Sakura "I was just a foolish little girl with a dumb meaningless crush but it caused so much pain to my friends."

"I betrayed Katara." said Zuko as Sakura looked at him, "We were imprisoned together in Ba Sing Se by my sister. Katara was bait to draw in the Avatar and Azula offered me a ticket home if I helped her."

"You wanted to go home?" asked Sakura as she jumped down, landing beside Zuko. "Why couldn't you go home without her?"

"I was banished by my father for disagreeing with a generals plan to use raw soldiers to lure battle hardened vets of the Earth kingdom into a trap." explained Zuko "As punishment for challenging him, he gave me this scare."

"I see." said Sakura "I would offer to heal that for you but I have a feeling you don't want it gone."

"It isn't possible by normal means." said Zuko

"I could heal that scare in a couple of minutes. " explained Sakura as Zuko's eyes widened "I have handled worst."

"No…it is part of me it reminds me of my shame." Said Zuko as Sakura nodded her head.

"I understand." said Sakura

"You are luckily you don't have a scar to remind you of your mistake." said Zuko

"That is your wrong," said Sakura as she thought of the scar left by Sasuke's chidori from the battle of valley of end on Naruto's chest. For some reason the Kyuubi had never healed that wound totally and Naruto wouldn't let her remove it. "The scar of my mistakes are on another persons."

"You like Naruto don't you?" asked Zuko

Before Sakura could say anything a load yell of pain came from the area where Naruto was training.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO HIT ME SO HARD!" yelled Naruto's voice only to have the sound of a staff hitting someone's head filled the air.

"What can I say, he is my baka." said Sakura

**Well I hope you liked this Chapter, I know this one and the others have been like the original version but I have added more details which I felt was very needed. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Growth in the Storm**

The sun was setting over the eastern coast of the through a line of large thunderstorms which was coming ashore, head of the storm line of lighter rain in front of the main thunderstorm. Katara, Toph and Sokka had to run back from the market with the new cloths and supplies as the light rain started to come down before quickly turning into a heavy downpour of rain. The three of them ran into the main house to find the rest of them sitting around a table.

"We are back." yelled Sokka as he placed the multiple large bags on an even larger table in the dining room as the entire house rocked under the force of a nearby lightning bolt.

"It is pouring out there." said Katara as she water bend some water out of her cloths but it still remained soaked.

"It is the rainy season down here." explained Zuko as he sat at the table, the rain running off the gutters outside. "There is normally an afternoon shower everyday but other than that the day is good."

"How long do they normally last?" asked Aang "I really need to get back to training."

"Sometimes a few minutes sometimes a few hours." said Zuko as the rain came down at an even faster rate.

"Judging from the darkness of the clouds it is going to be a while." explained Sakura as she looked at the almost pure black stormy sky that seamed that filled the sky. Every once in a while a large lightning bolt filled the sky with light.

"Looks like you will be spending the rest of day in mediation." said Fugaku as he large out in rain by a large puddle of mud which had been the inner courtyard. Suddenly he jumped out into the mud.

"What are you doing?" asked Toph

"Waiting for worms to come up, the fresher they are the better they taste." explained Fugaku as a worm came out of the ground, instantly Fugaku was on the worm, eating it like a kid with a fresh backed cookie.

"Well that is kind of gross." admitted Suki as the others nodded their heads in agreement. She was focused on that for a moment before she noticed a brightly colored red clothing sticking out of a bag. "Is that mine?"

"Yes, we have a bag for each of you." said Katara as she handed the bag to Suki, before giving one to Naruto and Sakura.

"Thanks." said Sakura as Naruto, Sakura and Suki when their separate ways to their rooms. Because of dangerous and Naruto and Sakura's pushing the girls were staying in a large room together while the boys where doing the same in another room. There were plenty of bedrooms however as Naruto and Sakura put it if they did spread out into multiple rooms it would be easier for Sasuke to kill them one at a time. Together they have some protection in numbers.

"This looks nice." said Suki as she slipped off her old rags and put on the fresh clean fire nation cloths. "I mean I don't really like wearing all this red but it is nice to have a change of clothes."

"What is this made out of?" asked Sakura as she looked at her own cloths feeling the cloth in between the her fingers.

"Fire Nation Silk almost every piece of detent cloths is made out of silk." explained Katara as she remembered what some old lady at the market had told her about the silk "Something about how it soft but can breathe in the summer heat."

"This feels like grass country silk." said Sakura

"Grass Country?" asked Suki

"It is a nation which is beside ours; they are have the best silk in our world." said Sakura as she took of her top and got changed into her own cloths.

"This is a nice top, good job Katara." said Suki as watched she placed her top on. It showed more of her mid section then normal but she knew Sokka would like it at least.

Miles away Sasuke was sitting in meditation in one of the corners of the room. The room he was using was the command center of the base, all around the fire nation commanders were rushing about as they pushed forward their plans for the invasion of the Northern Water Tribe Capital. Teams were working overtime to meet Princess Azula's order s that they launch at sunrise.

"What is he doing?" asked a commander as he looked at Sasuke sitting with his legs crossed and his eyes closed, his snake sword laying across his lap.

"He is preparing for war." answered Azula command center "How close are we leaving for the Northern Water Tribe Capital?"

"We are on schedule for launch." said the fire nation supply officer "We may be able to launch a little ahead of plan maybe an hour or so.

"Good." said Azula as she looked toward Sasuke. "Do you have a plan to take down the Northern Water Tribe?"

"Yes." said Sasuke as he remembered the intelligence information that the Fire Nation had gathered, over the past few hours he had listened to the fire nation generals talk over their plan and what was facing them. From that information he formatted the best plan he could. He knew he wasn't Shikamaru but he knew how to get the job done. "The Northern Water Tribe Capital is guarded on the sides by huge ice sheets that would stop your army from breaking though in large enough numbers. If Naruto is there he will use his shadow clones to cause trouble for your soldiers, so the best plan is the simplest attack them head on."

"Shadow Clones?" asked a general

"It's a ninja technique." answered another Sasuke as he appeared beside the general "It allows a person to make a perfect copy of themselves and use them in combat. Naruto is found of the style."

"How would one extra solider help?" asked the general

"Naruto's known record is over one thousand." added Sasuke as his clone disappeared. "That means you have to go right up the middle, if you spread out Naruto will just use his clones to overrun you, if you attack in mass I can better cover you from Naruto."

"What about the female ninja, Sakura?" asked Azula

"She is a medical ninja her job is to heal and while she can fight her first role is as a healer." Explained Sasuke

"Yes, but the Northern Water Tribe front is guarded by three large walls that will take time to punch though." said Azula as Sasuke moved to stand beside her, a lot closer then was needed since the map covered the entire table. This fact went unnoticed by the two of them but not the few guards that where around.

"You are thinking based on your methods of war." said Sasuke as he stopped and looked down into Azula's golden eyes with his dark eyes. There was maybe four inches between the two height wise and even less when it came to space between their faces at the moment. "You can also stop acting like you don't know that."

"I was testing you." Said Azula with a smile as she unconscious moved closer to Sasuke's face, they were so close they could feel each other's breaths on their faces. The general's eyes widened wondering if they should leave or if they should just like they don't see what is happening. Sasuke smiled as he leaned forward as he put this face into Azula's ear.

"If it was anyone beside you I would kill them." whispered Sasuke in a somewhat evil way; however it brought a rare smile to Azula's face as she whispered her own warning into Sasuke's ear.

"And if anyone beside you got this close to me I would kill them." said Azula back as Sasuke grinned.

"Lucky me." said Sasuke as he pulled back "As to the three walls just leave them to me and do what I say before they fall."

"How are you going to bring down the walls?" asked the general as Sasuke grinned before turning and heading toward the door.

"You will know when we get there." said Sasuke "Until then I will be on the airship."

"Understood." said Azula as she just stood there trying not to make it obvious that she was watching Sasuke as he walked away. As her mind went places that no princess should ever talk about a loud sound filled the air as a nearby commander dropped some paper caused her to snap back into reality.

"What are you looking at get back to work." ordered Azula as she stormed into her room to be alone with her thoughts.

Naruto walked though the hallway from the room he shared with the other men, when he entered he already noticed that Katara was placing some food on the table as the thunder stormed picked up in intestinally, the wind was so fast it caused the entire house to move a little bit.

"How do you like your cloths Naruto?" asked Katara as Naruto looked down at his clothes.

"They seem a lot like my normal stuff only made out of silk." said Naruto as he looked at his black pants that went down to his unconformable shoes. His shirt was just a simple red shirt with a back fire nation symbol on his right chest. "Also I wish it was orange?"

"Orange is better known as the color of the air nomads just like blue is known for water and green or brown is earth." explained Katara "They didn't have anything orange your size."

"It's alright." added Naruto as he sat down at the table

"You didn't put on the vest?" asked Katara knowing that a black and red vest went along with the cloths.

"No, I don't really think that is important right now." said Naruto as he sat down, instantly he tried to take off the shoes that almost went up to his knees. "I just hate these shoes."

"They are normal shoes for the fire nation." answered Zuko "However they are not the most conformable."

"That is why sandals are best." said Katara with a smile.

"Then why don't I wear sandals?" asked Naruto

"It isn't normal for fire nation men to wear them and we don't need any more attention then we already have." answered Zuko as Naruto heard the sound of footsteps coming toward. He turned his head to see Suki and Sakura heading toward them. Naruto's eyes past over Suki as his eyes rested on Sakura. Instantly his eyes ran up and down her body, praying to God that Sakura didn't noticed what he was doing.

She was dressed in a top that almost matched Ino's normal purple one; however hers was dark deep red blood red. Naruto couldn't help but notice the tone stomach she had from the years of training with Tsunade. Above her stomach was her chest which had grown out to somewhere between Hinata's and Ino's. Finally she had on a short red skirt, and her ninja pouch was clearly visible on her leg. Instead of her normal boats she had on silver leg guards with sandals on.

"So how do you like it?" asked Katara

"Sort of reminds me of something Ino would were." said Sakura as she tried to give Naruto a view without having him know she was giving him a view.

"Ino?" asked Katara as she raised her eyebrow.

"My best friend back home, however her top isn't open in the back." said Sakura as she turned around to show that apart from a band around her neck and another around her back just below the breast line her entire back was bare. Naruto tried not to make it known he was checking her out but it was hard.

"I almost forgot." said Katara as she pulled out a small golden brooch with a fire nation symbol on it. "It is tradition for men and woman to have a small hair bun."

"Where does it come from?" asked Sakura as she pulled her hair back.

"No one really knows it just something everyone does." explained Zuko "Legend says it was because the first fire lord had his hair like that but that is just a legend."

"So let's eat." said Sokka as he finally turned his mind away from looking at his girlfriend to the meal that was being placed on the table. About half way through the meal Toph walked into the room.

"Look what I found." said Toph as she held up a large ornate container for all of them to see "If my feet are not lying to me this is wine."

"Put that away." snapped Zuko as he jumped to his feet and pulled the bottle away from Toph.

"Hay, it isn't like we have parent's around." said Toph as Zuko took the bottle and carried it away.

"What is wrong with him?" asked Aang "I better go ask him?"

"No, you need your strength to keep training." growled Katara as she went after Zuko, her blood boiling form how he had treated Toph.

Onboard the main fire nation airship Sasuke Uchiha lied down on the bed, in a few hours the airship would leave for the invasion of an entire nation. As such he knew he had to get some rest but sleep alluded him. His mind was racing with thoughts that he couldn't help but think of the young woman on the other side of the steal wall. For once all his ninja training wasn't helping him, she was a just over a year and a half who was probably only a few yards away in the other private bedroom on the ship. She was the first person he had met that he didn't want to kill or get away from at the first possible moment, he actually like being next to her.

"Damn it." growled Sasuke as he sat up in bed and rested his back against the wall as he tried to clear his head. What he didn't know that right on the other side of the wall Azula was in the same position wondering how someone could get past all her emotional defensive. She actually didn't want him to fight in case he would get hurt and this from a young woman who had killed dozens of time without a care.

"What in spirits name is wrong with me." said Azula as she ran her hands through her long hair as passed up and down her own room. Her dinner sat in the corner untouched her mind was racing to fast to even think about food.

In the darkened hallways of the Fire Lord's summer home Katara moved though the flashes from the thunderstorm outside lighting her way. Near the end of the hall she entered a small room maybe five feet by five feet unlike almost every room there was no window. She scanned the room with her blue eyes only to see Zuko placing the container a small table at the far end of the room. Above the table was a small banner with the fire nation symbol on it. She watched as Zuko turned and light up two small red candles on either side of the container. Then he knelt down and bowed his head before standing back up.

"There you go." said Zuko as he turned to leave only to spot Katara standing there in the doorway.

"What are you up too?" asked Katara as she crossed her arms.

"It isn't your concern." explained Zuko as he tried to push past her only to have her stand in his way.

"Yes, it is because I don't trust you." snapped Katara as she glared at Zuko, the two of them did battle with each other with their eyes as a small amount of water formed around Katara's hand as a small amount of fire formed around Zuko. Zuko closed his eyes for a moment before letting the fire go.

"If you must know, that isn't wine." said Zuko as he looked at the vessel "That is dragon oil."

"Dragon Oil?" asked Katara

"It is a special mix that is put into all royal funeral urns." said Zuko as Katara's eyes widened "When my mom disappeared my father used that in a fake funeral for her. Then shipped it out somewhere away from him. The urn has my father's family crest on it and it also has my mother's family. My father probably sent it here after the funeral."

"So that urn is your mom?" asked a stunned Katara

"No I am sure it isn't." stated Zuko "The funeral was for show the casket they burned was empty. They put the ash from it and combined it with dragon's oil and placed it the urn."

"Then why do you care about it?" asked Katara

"The same reason why you care about the necklace from your mother." explained Zuko as Katara touched the water tribe necklace which she had in her pocket. "It's a contention to my mother and for all I know she is dead in some unmarked grave."

"So this is sort of like her grave?" asked Katara as she lowered her head, as she thought what she would do if she found someone messing with her mother's resting place "That is why you didn't want Toph to mess with it."

"Yes." Said Zuko as the two of them started walking back toward the dining room. On their way back they passed a small flower garden dominated by a single tree in the center. Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck a large tree just outside the thin walls. The force of the blast caused both of them to fall away from the strike; this caused a very strange moment. Katara found herself on top of Zuko with her hands on either side of him and her body laying on top of the rest. Her hands had caught her stopping her from totally falling on Zuko's face but their faces was within inches of each other. So close that each one could feel the other's breath, Katara's hair had draped down forming a kind of shield around their faces.. For a moment both of them just lied their wide eyed as if they were too afraid to move.

"Are you alright?" asked Zuko

"Are you?" asked Katara neither one of them moving; the sound of approaching footsteps caused Katara to roll of just as Sokka came around the corner.

"Are you too alright?" asked Sokka

"Ya, the floor broke my fall." lied Katara to her brother as she prayed to the spirits that he didn't come closer and notice the blush on either one of their faces. Aang jumped to her side helping her up.

"Are you alright?" asked Aang

"I am fine Aang." said Katara "Just scared me nothing more."

"I should have gone with you." said Aang

"Aang you can't protect me from everything." said Katara

"It was a stray lightning bolt nothing more." answered Naruto as he appeared "Kind of lucky that it hit the other side of the tree or else you both would have been hurt."

"That is good." said Sokka "Now can we get back to supper?"

As they headed back to the dining room Katara and Zuko tried not to think of the accident that mother nature had caused but soon it was the only thing on their minds maybe a night of sleep would clear their heads.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. I have some news I am taking a short vacation from writing because I am busy with putting in a new deck for my parents and other items. Sorry you will probably have to wait about two weeks for the next update. Sorry but I hope you can forgive me since I update a lot faster than most writers. Thanks Wilkins75**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Dreams**

Night had fallen over the remains of the Fire Lord's summer beach house; the storm had passed a few hours ago and had caused the temperature to drop from the low 90's to the low 70's in a few hours. The cool air was perfect for sleeping and that is what everyone inside the fire lord house was doing. The only one who remained awake was the great toad sage Fukasaku and with the alert seals in place it wasn't needed. Fukasaku had found a nice window on the second floor in order to look out over the beach and the land.

"Such a beautiful night." said Fukasaku to himself as his look out provided him with at the clear view of dark blue night sky with an almost full moon shone overhead. If he had to guess it was around 3 in the morning perfect time to carry out his plan. He needed to know more about everyone around him, if he wanted to help this people he needed to know more about them. Most people would just ask the person but people tended to lie and he didn't have time to waste. So he made his way into the bedroom of Naruto and the boys, he slide open the door to see the four young man sleeping around the large room.

Naruto was sleeping closer to the door his body was halfway out of his sleeping bag. A few yards away the water tribe warrior, Sokka was sleeping with his but in the air and a puddle of drool coming out of his mouth. Near the back wall lying on a small mat was the Avatar with his pet flying lemur sleeping on top of his head. He was mumbling something about candy. The last person sleeping in the room was the fire bender Zuko. He was sleeping on his back with his arm at his side like a soldier.

The toads had been allied with leaf for so long that some leaf clan justu had been picked up by the toads. Including the Yamanaka clan dream walking justu, he knew who he was going to start with, his new student Naruto. Fugaku ran though hand signs as he closed his eyes as the justu allowed him to enter Naruto's dreams.

He opened his eyes again he was back by the leaf; he could make out Hokage Mountain in the distance its stone faces glowed in the sun. There resting from the heat of the noon days sun under the shade of a large tree was Naruto however he wasn't alone. There sleeping with her head just under his shoulder was Sakura, her face titled in toward Naruto. She was leaned back into Naruto chest with his legs on either side of her. Their hands was intertwined and there was a clear sense of love and care between the two of them. Sakura moaned a little bit as she opened her deep green eyes, eyes filled with love.

"Had a good nap Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto as Sakura nodded a bit.

"Yes, Naruto-kun." answered Sakura as she rolled over so she was on Naruto's lap her body so close to Naruto that it was clear to Fugaku where Naruto's subconscious mind was going, it was a place where almost every persons mind goes.

"I love you Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he slipped a ring on Sakura's finger. Sakura looked down at the golden engagement ring.

"_So he loves Sakura." _said Fukasaku with a smile

"Oh Naruto-kun." said Sakura as suddenly Naruto's eyes widened as a kunai entered his side. "Why would I ever be with a demon like you."

"Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he looked at Sakura's hand which had stabbed him in the heart.

"You lose dead last." said a new voice as Sasuke Uchiha walked out from behind the tree. Naruto's eyes widened as Sakura stood up and embraced Sasuke in a deep kiss. "You did good my love."

"Thank you Sasuke-kun." said Sakura

"No." cried Naruto as a second later as explosion rocked the village as suddenly everything went black.

Fukasaku lowered his head as he returned to the waking world to see Naruto rolling in his sleep as the perfect dream became a nightmare.

"I wonder what he cares for more? The Leaf village or Sakura?" asked Fukasaku with that he decided to turn to the young avatar who was dreaming with a large and stupid looking smile on his face in the corner of the room. Fukasaku ran though hand signs as he entered Avatar Aang's dreams and to his amazement Aang wasn't dreaming about the war which should have dominated his mind or even woman like Naruto's instead He was dreaming as if he was flying on his sky bison though clouds of what looked like cotton candy eating it on the fly.

"This is so much fun!" yelled Aang as he flew though the air eating the candy like a little kid without a care in the world. Fugaku just watched as Aang opened his glider and started eating the cotton candy clouds without using hands. Suddenly he dove toward the ground which was covered in strange colored crystals.

"Rock candy." laughed Aang as he earth bent some candy out of the ground and started eating it.

"Such a child…I don't think he has the heart to kill anyone yet alone the person he is suppose too kill." said Fukasaku as he left Aang's dream before moving on to the next male Sokka.

When he entered the mind of the water tribe warrior he found himself on a cliff side under the light of the full moon. For a moment he was confused until he noticed a small candle light table. The table was full of food and Sokka was dinning on the food with his girlfriend Suki.

"A candle light date." said Fukasaku as he decided to leave the dream.

Slowly Fugaku made his way toward the single source of light only to find a scar less Zuko sitting there in full fire nation armor, with a golden fire nation symbol in his hair. Suddenly a dark red dragon appeared beside him, wrapping around him but without touching him. The dragon came to a stop by his left ear.

"So Fire Lord Zuko do you like this position?" asked a dark red dragon it was strange human female voice. "If you turn in the avatar you can come back to me."

"Mai." said Zuko as he looked into the dragon's eyes as it changed into a young woman with black hair pulled back into two side buns with long ponytails running down her shoulders.

"Yes…now will you come back." said Mai with a grin "Now turn them in."

"No Zuko, don't follow her." said a new blue dragon as it appeared on the other side of Zuko whispering into his right ear. "She is going to lead you into darkness."

"Katara?" asked Zuko stunned to see the dragon turn into the female water bender dressed in blue version of her normal fire nation cloths.

"Zuko she is going to make you betray your friends…betray me." said Katara as she placed her hands on her heart.

"Katara…" said Zuko softy as he lowered his head in shame.

"Stay out of this water bender." Snapped Mai.

"It doesn't matter anyhow." said a new voice as a blood red dragon appeared in front of Zuko. Fugaku could feel the evilness radiating off the dragon as it turned into a tall man with a long thin black beard and long black hair.

"He will never be fire lord and he will never come home." said the man

"I agree father." said a new voice as new voice as a bolt of lightning came out of nowhere hitting Katara in the heart killing her instantly.

"Katara!" yelled Zuko as his eyes widened as her lifeless body fell to the ground with a thud as Zuko looked on.

"You…monster!" yelled Zuko as he sent a large fireball full of rage at the man, when the flames cleared to show the man untouched by the flames.

"Foolish Zuko, you couldn't defeat me that day why do you think you can do it now." said Zuko's Father as Zuko froze in place as the scare formed over his eyes. He fell to his knees as he gripped felt the scar.

"There there Zuko, the little water peasant meet her end along with everyone else who stood in the way of our family." said the female voice as a woman with black hair and golden eyes appeared.

"Yes, and she didn't live to see your final mistake giving us the idea to burn the entire Earth Kingdom into ash." said the fire lord "This will top you hunting your so called friends all over the world, to handing over Ba Sing Si and betraying Katara's trust."

That struck a nerve as Zuko tried to send a fire ball out only to find himself in a cage hanging from one of the fire nation airship.

"Watch Zuko as I cleanse this world in fire!" yelled the man as he sent a wave of fire over a large city the sound of screams filling the air.

"NO FATHER STOP THIS!" yelled Zuko

"No, in fact it is time for you to go away." said Azula as Zuko turned to see Azula burning the rope that held him up. "Goodbye Zuko."

Fugaku closed his eyes when he opened them again he saw Zuko rolling in his sleep pain in his face.

"Poor child, a family who hates him and it seems he may like Katara." said Fugaku as he looked toward Naruto, he could see a lot of similarities between the two of them. Both had troubled history and probably loved a girl they feared they couldn't have.

Thousands of miles away the Royal fire nation air ship had taken off from the fire nation base an hour ago but the weather was already turning colder as the cold northern winds started blowing harder and harder. Down on the surface the fire nation fleet was pushing its engines as hard as they could to keep up with the airships as they headed North. If the weather was in their favor and there was no ice flows in their way, they could reach the Northern Water Tribe by sunset tomorrow.

Onboard the royal air ship Sasuke Uchiha slept in one of the few private rooms, in the entire ship there was only three private rooms and one was always saved for the captain. Azula was using the other one forcing Mai and Ty Lee to sleep in one of the officer's quarters which had two beds however Sasuke had something else on his mind. Ever since he was a little he was cursed to remember every dream he had. His dad had once told him it had to do with the fact that Sharingan allowed them to see every detail and in some cases that carried over into the dream world. For most people this would be a good thing remembering the dream you had when you where having the time of your life or when you spend a long night with the person you love however for Sasuke it was a nightmare as every night just brought more dreams about the massacre of his family. Sasuke rolled around wildly in his sleep as he tried to fight back against Itachi.

Suddenly his eyes bolted open showing his Sharingan eyes as he sat up with a kunai in his hands and cold sweat running down his face. He lowered his weapon as he released his Sharingan.

"What is wrong with me." Asked Sasuke as he remembered how his dream had changed.

**Flashback**

Sasuke Uchiha entered the darkened indoor training field with his snake sword in hand.

"So you came Sasuke." said Itachi as he stood in the center of the room with his own sword raised just like he had when he had killed their parents years ago however instead of their parents, there was Azula. Her face was beaten and her body appeared broken like she had been in a fight.

"Let her go Itachi." growled Sasuke

"I will….by killing her." stated Itachi as his sword came down ending Azula's life

**End Flashback**

The dream had ended when Azula's life had ended which lead to Sasuke to waking up in the condition he now found himself.

"What the hell is wrong with me." said Sasuke to himself as he tried to figure out what the dream meant "I have never had someone else stand in for my parents."

With the studying of the boy's dreams done Fukasaku moved over to the room where the girls were sleeping, like the boys the girls where sharing room with Sakura closet to the door a kunai under her pillow in case there was an attack. Katara was sleeping on her side in her sleeping bag, Toph was lying on the ground using a rock as her pillow and Suki had formed her body into a ball like shape with a blanket covering her body. As Fugaku moved toward Sakura he noticed the wide smile on her sleep making him wonder what she was dreaming about and what insides he would learn.

When Fukasaku entered Sakura's dream only to find himself on warm sandy beach, the waves moved softy against the sand as the sun started setting..

"Where is Sakura?" asked Fukasaku as the sound of footsteps caused him to turn inland only to see Sasuke Uchiha. The strange thing was he wasn't dressed for combat or even a day at the beach, instead he was dressed in a suit carrying a tray with two large glasses of what looked like wine.

"Sasuke's a waiter?" asked Fukasaku as he followed Sasuke toward a beach side hamanic in front of a large beach house.

"Here you are." said Sasuke as two hands came out and took the glasses of red wine.

"Thank you Sasuke." said Naruto's voice as Fukasaku moved to get a look of what was going on. What he saw was Sakura lying with Naruto in a hammock. She had positioned herself so that she rested mostly on him. She was dressed in a skimpy red bikini that left almost nothing to the imagination, Naruto dressed in a pair of black swim trunks with orange flames along the bottom.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" asked Sasuke

"No, now leave us." ordered Sakura

"Of course Mrs. Uzumaki." said Sasuke as he bowed as he walked away as Sakura rolled over so she could face Naruto. That is when Fukasaku noticed a golden wedding ring with a diamond on top.

"So are you enjoying yourself Mrs. Uzumaki?" asked Naruto as he gently brushed some of Sakura's longer pink hair out of her eyes and back behind her ears.

"When don't I when I am with you?" asked Sakura

"Whenever I do something stupid and you call me Baka." answered Naruto

"Well you are my Baka, Naruto Uzumaki" answered Sakura

"I love you Sakura Uzumaki." said Naruto as he pulled her into a kiss which quickly picked up speed and force until it was a full make out session.

"_Looks like Sakura love Naruto but he is afraid she loves Sasuke." _thought Fukasaku _"If only they would admit it to each other." _

"I love you Naruto-kun." moaned Sakura in between kisses as Fukasaku left her dream and entered another dream. The dream he entered was strange, while the others were colorful this was a world of black and white.

"What is this?" asked Fukasaku as he noticed an image of Toph walking down the street "Of course she can't see the world apart from this way."

"Such a beautiful day." said Toph as she looked toward the sky just in time as Aang fly overhand "High Twinkle toes."

"Morning Toph did you see the sunrise today?" asked Aang

"Yes, beautiful." replied Toph with a smile as the rest of her friends came around a corner.

"She is dreaming of seeing her friends and the world she had never seen before." said Fukasaku to himself "I wonder if we can help her with that, Sakura is a student of Tsunade."

"High Toph." said Aang as he landed beside her before hugging Toph tightly. The moment Aang hugged Toph she smiled as Aang pressed his body against hers.

"Interesting." said Fukasaku as he moved on to the next dream.

The next dream he entered was the one belonging to the female warrior Suki.

"Come on Sokka." said Suki as the two of them stood on a training field in a simple looking village, he assumed it was Suki's home village because of the lack of snow or ice in a harbor. He watched as the two of them spared showing great fundamentals but lacked any ninja skills. Suddenly the two of them where on the ground kissing.

While Fukasaku was exploring Suki's peaceful dream life with Sokka the fire nation princess rolled in her sleep as a night mare shock her body. On the other side of the wall Sasuke had lied back down but his dreams were back. Suddenly without warning both of them sat up in their beds.

"Sasuke." cried Azula as her long black hair moved in front of her face.

"Azula." cried Sasuke

"What is wrong with me." said both of them as they returned to their beds trying not to think about each other however that seemed to be the only thing on either one of their minds. Neither one of the cold hearted soldiers had any idea why a single person would have so much effect on them.

For once Fukasaku was happy where he sat after leaving Suki's dream he entered Katara's dream. The dream was perfect, a nice warm swimming pound filled with crystal blue water all under a full moon. As he watched from a figured the water bender Katara as she moved gracefully though the water in her white swimming suit.

"Well looks like nothing is going on here." said Fukasaku as he prepared to leave however as he was about to leave Katara swam toward a small island, she was about to pull herself up onto dry land when suddenly a hand appeared.

"Need help?" asked a voice Fukasaku was surprised to see that the hand belonged to Zuko.

"Thank you Zuko." said Katara as Zuko pulled her up out of the water holding her close as his hand's guided over her body using his fire bending skills to dry off her body. Katara smiled as he felt his arms guild over her body going places where no other man's hand gone before.

"You look beautiful." said Zuko as Katara smiled as she planted a kiss on his lips as the land disappeared as the two of them fell into the water before surfacing. Katara's hands wrapped around Zuko's neck as his hands rested somewhere under the waist high water.

"Well that is a little bit of a surprise." said Fukasaku as the two of them moved around in the water. He left Katara's dream only to notice a large smile on her face.

"Well there are some issues that have to be solved." said Fukasaku as he began to plan out what he was going to do to solve the issue and hopefully get all of them to their full potential. However he knew that he only had a few hours until the sun would rise and the training get going.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the insight into each one of their minds. Some have been upset that I made this a Sasuke/Azula story however I consider them an equal couple in this story to Naruto/Sakura and Zuko/Katara. Now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 Lightening Roar**

"So where is our current location?" asked Azula as she stepped onto the bridge of the royal airship, instantly the captain and the rest of the bridge staff was at attention.

"We are making great time princess, the tide and winds are in our favor and the way head seems clear of large packs of ice." explained the Captain "Following the planned attack route that avoids their fishing grounds it will take us two days to reach their city. The night before the end of the full moon cycle."

"And if we go the direct route?" asked Azula

"We can be there after sundown tonight but their ships will see us and they will be ready." stated the Captain "And they have two full nights of the full moon."

"They will be ready no matter what and the full moon isn't a worry of us." stated Azula "The sooner we get is all that matters, so order all forces to head straight though their fishing grounds."

"Their fishers and scouts will alert them of our attack." said the captain

"Are you actually making me repeat myself Captain because I don't like to repeat myself." explained Azula as she threatened the captain.

"Yes…Princess Azula." said the captain as the airship turned and head into the main ice free path that lead straight into the main northern water tribe fishing grounds and the Northern Water Tribe capital.

While Azula was threatening the airship captain, it was already past ten in the morning and Aang was finishing up his early morning fire bending training. He knew that he had a 15 minute break coming up soon followed by more fire bending training till noon, next came lunch then earth bending training with Toph before he got to the training he really wanted to do, water bending training with Katara.

"You need more force in your attacks." ordered Zuko as Aang sent another medium sized ball of fire toward Zuko who split the attack with ease. In the distance Katara was watching them like a hawk making sure that Zuko didn't harm the avatar, her deep blue eyes were locked on the shirtless fire bender.

"Checking out Zuko?" asked a voice as Katara jumped as she saw Sakura walking up toward her.

"No…I am making sure he is safe." said Katara

"The question is are you making sure the avatar is safe or that Zuko is safe?" asked Sakura

"Why are you here?" asked Katara as she hopped to change the subject, something that didn't go unnoticed by Sakura.

"You said you're a healer right?" asked Sakura

"Yes, I use my water bending skills to heal." said Katara

"How would you like to learn how to actually heal." said Sakura as she crossed her arms as Katara glared at her a bit. "Sorry if I insulted you but what is the range of your skills is limited and my master taught me by being brutally honest at times."

"What can you do that I can't, I've saved people lives." said Katara "I've healed broken bones and multiple cuts."

"I've done surgery on a person's brain and did a heart transplant." said Sakura as Katara raised an eyebrow at the word transplant "I took out someone's bad heart and put in a new good heart from a donor."

"You can do that?" asked Katara

"With the right equipment yes, but let's focus on getting your healing skills up." said Sakura "Because we may need all everyone we can who knows how to heal."

"Because of the comet giving power to the fire lord and his army." said Katara

"No…they are not that big of a threat." said Sakura

"Not a threat they have waged war for a hundred years." stated Katara "Killing tens of thousands of people."

"And Sasuke can kill a thousand ninjas in a single day without being touched." stated Sakura as she remembered the informational report from their spy inside of sound "And that was his training."

"That can't be true…it's impossible." said Katara

"And that is why I believe it." added Sakura as the two of them started walking back to the beach house.

It was near noon in the Northern Water Tribe as the Northern Water Tribe as a council of war was being held in the great hall.

"Welcome back Pakku how are things in the South?" asked Chief Arnook as the northern water tribe master water bender and step grandfather to Katara and Sokka entered the hall.

"I thank you for allowing me to gather some warriors here." said Pakku

"So do you really think you and this army of the white lotus can retake Ba Sing Sa?" asked an Earth Kingdom General

"General Yu, please show respect Pakku is our greatest bender." explained Chief Arnook

"I am sorry Chief Arnook but retaking Ba Sing Sa when fire benders are at their strongest just doesn't seem possible." said General Yu

"And what do you think we should do?" asked Chief Arnook

"We are planning an operation to retake many cities on the northern coast of the Earth Kingdom." Stated General Yu as a massager burst through the doors.

"Chief Arnook." said the massager

"What is it?" asked the chief

"Fire Nation Airships and a fleet was spotted in the fishing grounds." stated the massager as everyone looked at him slightly stunned. "They should be here by nightfall."

"It's a full moon why would they attack?" asked General Yu

"They did it last time." said Pakku "They could be after the moon spirit again."

"But we moved them to a New Oasis." stated Chief Arnook

"They don't know that." stated Pakku as he stood up "With your permission Chief Arnook I would like to retake my position as head of the water benders and help defend this city."

"Of course." said Chief Arnook

Meanwhile in the Fire Lord's summer home everyone was finishing off their lunch.

"So Naruto how is training going?" asked Sakura as she tried not to look down at her the shirtless teammate.

"Good." said Naruto as he finished his fish

"Yes, your training is progressing faster than I thought." said Fukasaku

"I wish I could say the same thing about my training." said Aang as he lowered his head "My fire bending training isn't going that good."

"For someone who just started firing bending you are doing good." said Zuko as Aang smiled.

"Well that is all good but now it's time for him to work on Earth Bending." stated Toph

"Suki and I will keep an eye out for anyone." said Sokka

"Just don't start making out again, if I hadn't come along that old man many have seen Aang." stated Katara

"Katara, Zuko I have something I want you two to do." said Fugaku as the 16 year old fire bender and the 15 year old water bender looked at him. "I need to know how strong you two are in combat."

"You want us to fight?" asked Zuko as he looked at Katara

"I don't think that is a good idea." said Aang worried that Katara would get hurt.

"No, combat against each other while good isn't what I need." explained Fugaku "I need to know how you stack up against a ninja, so Sakura if you please."

"You want me to take them on one at a time?" asked Sakura

"No…together." stated Fugaku "They will not likely have to face Sasuke alone."

"No offense but I don't anyone here apart from Naruto no one could beat Sasuke." said Sakura

"I know that." said Fukasaku "However they may need to hold him off if we are not there."

"Alright I'll put them though a test." said Sakura as she looked at Zuko and Katara "I am ready when you are."

"Let's get this over with." stated Katara as she stood up.

"Alright then." said Sakura

A few minutes later Katara and Zuko stood side by side in one of the courtyards with Sakura standing across from them.

"Now it's you two vs. me." stated Sakura as she crossed her arms "Come at me with everything you got because I will not go easy on you. Begin"

Instantly Zuko pulled his duel dao swords and moved toward as Sakura stood there with her arms crossed watching. Zuko slashed though the air in front of Sakura as suddenly a burst of flame shot out from the sides of the blade. Sakura ducked under the attack.

"_Baka..they don't have to do hand signs so why was I watching for that?" _asked Sakura to herself as she pulled two kunai and charged Zuko chakra covering her weapons. Zuko was amazed as Sakura moved in and started blocking his attacks with just two small bladed weapons. Zuko was clearly outmatched as he was forced to move from the attack to the defensive.

"Zuko get down!" yelled Katara as Zuko ducked as a water whip flew just inches over were his head used to be. Sakura had just time to raise her hand to protect herself as the water whip hit her. Katara pulled back as she prepared to send another attack. She sent the water flying only to see a grin on Sakura's face as she ran though hand signs suddenly Katara lost all control over the water she sent toward Sakura. Instead the water was coming toward her a lot faster and harder than before it even took the shape of a dragon, as the water bending turned into a water justu. She raised her hands to protect herself from her own element but the blow never came. She lowered her arms to see a wall of fire in front of her as the water attack was stopped by Zuko's fire bending. The cold water clashed against the hot fire creating a cloud of steam. The courtyard became covered with steam hiding Zuko and Sakura from her sight.

"Zuko!" yelled Katara as she started to bend the water out of the air but her heart was rising as the field became clear again. Her eyes widened as she spotted a figure lying face down on ground. Instantly she dropped her defenses and moved toward the figure.

"Zuko are you alright?" asked Katara as her grabbed Zuko and flipped him over so he faced her.

"Zuko…Zuko" yelled Katara as she tried to find a sign of life while she held him in her arms. Before she could say anything she felt a knife pressed up to her throat.

"I win." said Sakura

"I don't care we need to help Zuko." cried Katara as she looked at Zuko

"No we don't." said Sakura as suddenly Zuko disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What the?" asked Katara as she looked around to see Zuko holding what appeared to be an in juried version of herself with another Sakura behind him with a kunai. Her eyes widened as she saw how gently he held her before that Katara disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I used transformed shadow clones and sound canceling justus to make you think the other was dead." explained Sakura as she put her kunai way "You were never in any real chance of getting hurt."

"Why would you do something like that?" asked Katara as she tried not to look at Zuko, just like he tried not to look at her.

"I don't want to be cruel but it is something that Sasuke would do without hesitation." explained Sakura "However you two did work good together."

Hours later the Northern Water Tribe came into view as the sun was going down over the cold northern sea. Already the full moon was shinning though the cloud cover, standing in on the lead attack ramp stood Sasuke as he looked at the defenses of the large city in front of him. The map was correct it was a city surrounded with huge natural ice sheets making up four sides of the city meaning the only way to attack was straight head on. They had multiple ice and snow walls to protect the approach with the largest wall marked the outside of the village. That wall had to be at least twenty feet thick and had new smaller walls of ice and Earth was set up in a defensive ring around the main wall.

"Impressive isn't it." Said Azula as she could see people running around in the city below, some were running back into the city while others were moving to combat positions. Attack ships including some of from the Earth Kingdom who must have gone there for safe harbor after the lost of Ba Sing Se moved to stop the Fire Nation fleet. Inside the wall they could see Water Tribe Warriors and Earth Kingdom Soldiers moving to defend the largest city still outside of fire nation control.

"In a way." stated Sasuke as he turned and headed into the bridge

"Order all fire benders to send fire into the ice or the air." ordered Sasuke to the general

"Why?" asked the general

"Just do it." ordered Sasuke again as Azula nodded her head as a light rain fell as Sasuke grinned.

On the ramparts of the main North Water Tribe defense line the Earth Kingdom General Yu and Pakku along with hundreds of Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe warriors watched as the fire nation fleet and airships just kept sending out wave after wave of fire directed at either the ice sheets or simply into the air.

"What are they doing?" asked General Yu

"I do not know." said Pakku as a light rain turned heaver "Our sources inside the Fire Nation said we had weeks before they would launch an attack here."

"Well they are here." stated General Yu as a bolt of lightning appeared in the darkening night sky. "Is lightening normal around here?"

"Not during this time of year." explained Pakku as more lightning bolts began filling the sky as the rain kept coming down hard and faster. "What are they planning?"

On the top platforms of the royal airship Azula and Sasuke stood as the rain kept coming down.

"What are you planning?" asked Azula

"Your way of lightening bending involves directing lightening." said Sasuke as his chidori justu appeared on his arm "I am going to do the same thing."

Azula looked up at the massive amounts of lightening dancing over their heads.

"You can control that?" asked Azula

"No…but I can guide it. Stay here" explained Sasuke as he closed his eyes before jumping forward landing on the very nose of the airship. Azula watched as he raised his hand toward the sky "Come….Kirin"

On the walls the general and Pakku could just make out a figure standing on the edge of the lead airship.

"Is that person crazy?" asked General Yu

Before Pakku could answer a bolt of lightning shot up from person and into the sky at once all the bolts of lightning gathered at the spot. Pakku's like everyone else's eyes widened as a giant beast make out lightening came out of the sky and down to the figure. Instantly fear swept not only through the Sasuke's enemies but the fire nation soldiers who could see the massive creature. Only Azula standing feet behind him wasn't afraid of the giant attack which was preparing to strike

"How can he control lightening like that?" asked a water tribe warrior

"He is going to aim for the defenses clear the walls!" yelled Pakku as everyone started to run but it was too late as the creature let out a roar.

"Now." stated Sasuke as the creature disappeared back into the clouds but the lightening still stayed in a single point, it took only a second for the creature's face to reappear this time looking toward the massive walls of ice set up by the North Water tribe and walls of earth built by the earth kingdom. Sasuke moved his hand pointing toward the defenses "Vanish in a roar of thunder!"

There was a deafening roar followed by a flash of light as one of the strongest justus ever created moved at the speed of light toward the defenses of the North Water Tribe.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, next chapter involves the attacks on the Northern water tribe. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 Blood and Water**

"Vanish in a roar of thunder!" stated Sasuke as his ultimate attack the lightening strike Karin moved at the speed of light toward the Northern Water Tribe defenses. A mass of smoke and steam rose up hiding the defenses for a bit, when the smoke cleared the fire nation's soldiers and Commanders eyes widened. The entire massive wall which would have taken hours to break though was gone and the secondary defense lines in front of the main wall was also gone.

"Order all forces to attack!" yelled the general on the Royal airship "That Sasuke opened the door for us time to walk though."

Instantly fire nation ships started moving toward the opening, meanwhile on top of the airship Azula was busy looking at Sasuke. After the attack he had fallen to one knee his breathing heavy.

"_So he does have limits." _thought Azula before looking at the damage done by the single attack _"Then again if this is his limits then he is by far the strongest warrior in this world."_

As if he had heard her thoughts question his strength Sasuke stood up and pulled his sword.

"I'll meet you on the ground." stated Sasuke as he jumped off the airship and started to fall to the water below.

The water tribe warrior and Earth Kingdom soldiers were in a state of confusion and panic the walls which had taken weeks to put up were gone in a second. Dozens of fighters were killed by the blast but most had jumped off the walls just in time, however most of those who jumped now were either nursing broken bones or buried under the remains of the wall.

"Is everyone alright!" yelled Pakku as he moved though the remains of the wall. Already the warriors who had been forming up behind the walls were moving in to fill gap created by the massive hole in the defensives.

"What happened?" asked the General Yu as he got back onto his feet.

"I don't know." stated Pakku as he looked up at the figure which had sent the attack, his eyes widened as the figure jumped off the airship. Pakku watched the figure drop from the airship before landing on top of the water in front of where the wall used to be. Everyone watched as the figure stood up he had to be fifteen or sixteen years old with jet black hair. He turned his cold dark eyes toward the warriors as he held a long sword in his hand. He wasn't dressed in fire nation armor and he didn't have the hair bun like all fire nation members.

"Where is Naruto and the Avatar?" demanded the young man as he took a few steps toward them. The water didn't even move under him as the tip of his sword hovered inches above the water.

Before anyone could say something dozens of water benders used the open itself as a weapon to attack the stranger on all side. Four giant waves each over twenty five feet tall smashed Sasuke from all sides.

"We got him." Stated a water bender as the water started returned to normal and the stranger was gone however people's celebrating ended when the figure appeared again in the same spot without a drop of water one him.

"I will only say this one more time were is Naruto and the Avatar?" asked Sasuke as raised his sword

"The avatar isn't here and I don't know who this Naruto is." said Pakku

"Well that is too bad." said Sasuke as lightening started to dance around his sword as his Sharingan activated "I may have been able to let you go if you surrendered and handed over the Avatar."

"By the sprits." stated a water tribe warrior as suddenly Sasuke disappeared.

"Where did he go?" asked the same warrior a second before a sword went though his back and into his heart.

"Behind you." answered Sasuke as he pulled the sword out ending the water tribe warroir's life.

"Attack!" yelled General Yu as the water tribe warriors and Earth Kingdom soldiers began their attack on Sasuke.

Above the battlefield Azula watched Sasuke did battle with the entire united armies of the Northern water tribe and Earth Kingdom. On the water below hundreds of the new assault landing crafts where moving toward the hole he had happened. The landing crafts were simple in their design but very effective; they were simple rectangle shaped boats with a droppable ramp on the front for soldiers to quickly get off the boat. (Think of the Higgin's landing crafts from D-day)

"He is amazing." stated the general

"Lower the airship to the top of what remains of the main wall I am getting off this ship and into the fight." ordered Azula

"Princess I do not feel that is wise, we don't want to risk your life." stated the general

"Do you want me to throw you off this airship?" asked Azula as she glared at the general.

"Very well." said the general as the airships began to lower itself toward the edge of the still standing part of the wall. All over different fire nation ships were moving toward landing areas where they would deploy their soldiers.

On the ground Sasuke jumped over three flying disk of stone with ease before pulling out three kunais, the Earth Kingdom soldiers died before they hit the ground as all three kunai flew straight between their eyes.

"Keep at it!" yelled General Yu as another fresh unite of soldiers came in to replace those who had fallen to Sasuke.

"Fire style, giant fireball justu!" yelled Sasuke as he sent another fireball toward the enemy. The fireball consumed the enemy. Sasuke could already feel his chakra level lowering as he looked out over the thousands of enemies which was coming toward him.

"_I can't last down here forever._" thought Sasuke the Kirin and the thousands of soldiers he was now fighting was burring though his chakra supply fast. He looked up to see the large airship he had jumped from, he paused for a moment as he watched Azula get off the airship and start fighting the remaining forces on the wall.

"I got you!" yelled a voice as a water tribe warrior tried to cut Sasuke's back only to have a chidori go though his chest. Sasuke said nothing as he moved out to take care of the next person in his way, the white snow was already stained red with blood and soon it would be worst.

Far away from the battlefield Katara looked up at the full moon, she closed her eyes as she felt the power of the moon it felt like her entire body was severing. Water benders got their power from the moon spirits and she was at her full power when the moon was full. The sound of footsteps caused her eyes to snap open as she turned toward the source only to see the Zuko walking toward her.

"What are you doing?" asked Katara

"I could ask you the same thing." said Zuko "I thought you would be asleep since we both got beaten badly by Sakura today."

Katara's eyes narrowed a bit if it wasn't so true she would have done something to the fire bending prince.

"But then again the moon is full tonight so I guess it makes sense why you can't sleep." Added Zuko as he moved up beside Katara and looked at the full moon high above their heads. "You know I never really stopped and looked at the moon, it is beautiful."

"How could you not look at the moon?" asked Katara

"I have looked at the moon but I have never looked at it." Explained Zuko "Fire bender rise with the sun and set with it, we are at our most powerful with the sun is new in the sky at dawn. We normally go to bed when the sun goes down. To most the moon is just a sign of our enemy whether it be the water tribe or our weakness from the lack of the sun."

"And what do you think it means?" asked Katara

"At first I felt the same as most of my nation but now I understand what my Uncle meant when he said everything has to be in balance." explained Zuko

"What?" asked Katara

"Most in the fire nation believe that fire is superior element that all others are weaker, my uncle believe that all elements are equal and balance each other out." explained Zuko "That every element can learn something from the others. I mean the technique my Uncle developed for redirecting lightening came from studying water benders."

"Well if your uncle learned something from studying water benders maybe I should study fire benders more." said Katara with a small laugh

"Well you have already been watching me train Aang you could almost fire bend if you wanted to." said Zuko "Well I am going to get some sleep unlike you I can't sleep in I have to train Aang in the morning."

"Alright Zuko, good night." said Katara with a smile as she watched Zuko walk away before looking back up at the moon, a sense of peace came over her whether it be from the full moon above her or the conversation with the man she just had she didn't know.

The main battlefield of the Northern water Tribe was far from peaceful, the snow covered area was covered with blood as a single man tore though the combined armies of water and Earth. The main body of the fire nation force including their tanks were just hitting the beaches and already over half the enemy forces opposing them was gone.

"How can we beat this guy?" asked Pakku as General Yu sent another attack at the strange guy. Who ducked under the attack.

"He is slowing down." stated General Yu as Sasuke cut down another Earth Kingdom soldier "We can beat him in time."

On the remains of the wall Azula sent a Water Tribe warrior over the edge into the ice cold water below. She looked out to see her army heading out into the Northern water Tribe capital already the buildings were burning from the attack however her attention was drawn to the main battlefield was Sasuke was fighting the entire army. Thousands of bodies lied in the snow, most were dead while a handful moved with whatever limbs they had left. She could see maybe another hundred plus benders standing in Sasuke's way but she could also see that he was moving slower than normal.

"_He is in trouble."_ thought Azula as she moved down the staircase using her fire bending to move her across the snow as fast as possible as rage built up within herself along with some fear.

Sasuke's breathing was heavy as his chakra neared the end and if he didn't stop soon his body would start shutting down which could kill him. Sasuke was so tired that he couldn't even dodge as a rock disk that him in the chest. Sasuke fell back into the snow as he struggled to get up; blood was coming out of his mouth.

"Take him now." yelled General Yu as he sent a large rock disk toward Sasuke. The ninja struggled to move as the disk neared him. A second before impact a jet of blue flames shot forward moving the disk off course. General Yu, Pakku along with the remaining part of the army turned only to Azula standing there.

"Did you think I was going to let you hurt him?" asked Azula as she moved in front of Sasuke who struggled to his feet using his own sword to hold himself up.

"There is only one of you and your army can't help you in time." stated General Yu "We may lose the Northern Water Tribe but we will kill this warrior and the Fire Nation Princess."

"I don't think so." stated Azula

"Azula….get out of the way." stated Sasuke

"What?" asked Azula as she turned to see Sasuke just standing there with his eyes close.

"I will handle this just move to the side, I don't want this to hit you." explained Sasuke as blood began to flow from one of his eyes.

"Alright." stated Azula as she moved aside, the moment she did Sasuke's eyes opened only they had changed once again to a different pattern. Azula was transfixed as suddenly General Yu was consumed in black fire. Slowly Sasuke's head started to turn as everyone he looked at was engulfed in black fire. A few jumped into the water but the fire kept burning.

"Run!" yelled Pakku as he and the remaining forces began to run as fast as possible away from Sasuke. Azula watched the enemy run; however her attention changed as Sasuke fell to the ground with his hand over his bleeding eye.

"Sasuke?" asked Azula as she placed her arm on Sasuke's back.

"I am alright." said Sasuke as he got back onto his feet "Just used too much chakra."

"What was that?" asked Azula as the black fire faded away from the dead bodies.

"Amaterasu, the fire of hells." explained Sasuke "It can only be put out by the person who makes it, you can dive into the water and it will still burn you."

"And your eye?" asked Azula

"Mangekyo Sharingan one of the highest forms of Sharingan." explained Sasuke as he held his side as fire nation tanks and troops.

"Come on let's get you to a healer." stated Azula as she offered Sasuke her shoulder to help him move over the dead bodies of the thousands of enemy warriors and benders that he had defeated.

"Thank you for dealing with my weakness." admitted Sasuke

"If this is your only weakness." Stated Azula as a white flag was raised by the remaining water tribe warriors as the two of them moved toward the healers "Then you are good in my books. Without you it would have taken days to defeat this city, with you we did it in half a night."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the fall of the Northern Water Tribe. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	17. Chapter 17

**Important Note at bottom**

**Chapter 17 Anger and Rage**

The Fire Nation flag hung from the walls of the Northern water tribe and Fire nation soldiers moved though the streets as the residences hid in their homes afraid that their doors would be busted down and their home raided for anything the soldiers found of value.

"We took the entire Water Tribe in half a night." Stated the general "With the lost of only fifteen soldiers."

"Send a message hawk to my father." ordered Azula

"We sent it after they surrendered with the proper winds the hawk should the northern part of the Fire nation by lunch then using massager hawk system it is only a few hour." stated the general knowing that the once the system of relay hawks was activated the great news of the fire nation victory here would spread across fire nation with half a day as dozens of hawks spread out to share the news.

"Good." stated Azula as she turned to leave the meeting of the general's and commanders on the royal airship

"Princess Azula you need to discuss how we are going to handle the civilians and benders." stated the General

"General, I believe we already have a standard procedure for dealing with civilians and benders." stated Azula "Carry them out I am going to go check on the person who took the city single handily."

"Yes, Princess Azula." stated the general as Azula walked out of the room.

"I am worried about the Princess; she is getting too close to this Sasuke Uchiha." stated a commander "I for one believe he is a threat."

"You are correct that he is a threat but he is a threat to our enemies." stated another commander "Most of our men and myself are happy to have him on our side."

"Still it is something to keep an eye on." stated the general

By the time the generals had finished talking Azula had reached the private room where Sasuke was being treated in. The healers were checking over his body making sure he was ok.

"What is his status?" asked Azula as she looked at Sasuke lying on the bed.

"His heart beat is normal and apart from a few cuts he is fine, I don't know why he is in this condition." explained the doctor

"It's called chakra exhaustion." explained Sasuke as his eyes opened and he tried to sit up only to be forced back down by Azula.

"No you stay down and rest as much as you can." ordered Azula as Sasuke nodded his head. "Now what is this chakra exhaustion?"

"Basically when I use too much chakra in my justus I push my body to the point of failure." explained Sasuke "If I had kept going my organs would have shut down and I would have died."

"I have never heard of anyone ever running out of chi." stated the doctor as he used the term for the energy

"A candle that burns two times hotter dies two times sooner." explained Azula "So please Sasuke rest."

"Thank you." Said Sasuke as he closed his eyes again

"Doctor whatever you need for him is yours." Said Azula as the doctor nodded his head as Azula left the room.

Down below in the conquered remains of the Northern Water below the feet of the paroling fire nation soldiers hiding in the network of water drainage pipes was the master water bender Pakku and a handful of other fighters.

"What are we going to do master Pakku?" asked a warrior "They have the chief and that fighter."

"How are we going to retake the city?" asked another

"I am afraid we can't." stated Pakku as he looked out over the battle worn faces "Not with the forces we have at the moment but there is still hope."

"What hope?" asked one of the few earth kingdom soldiers left

"I came here to gather forces for an army which is going to reclaim Ba Sing Sa." Stated Pakku as everyone looked at him "The army is already gathering made out of ancient order called the Order of the white Lotus, the best of the best from all the nations will be gathering."

"All of the nations?" asked a soldier "Even fire?"

"Yes, there are some who do not believe in the current ruler of the fire nation. They have been working for decades to undermine the fire nation, why do you think this war has taken a hundred years." Stated Pakku as the fighters just looked at him "The members of the white Lotus in there has been doing sabotage work passing along false reports of Water Tribe ships or raising the believed number of earth benders in a fort so the fire nation would hold off their attack."

"But they are still took our city." stated a warrior

"No system is perfect and they can't stall forever." explained Pakku "However that is all about to change we are going to retake Ba Sing Sa and then reclaim this city but it will be easier if you come with me."

For a moment Pakku held his breath as he waited for an answer from these young men.

"Alright master Pakku we are with you." stated a warrior

"Now we must move fast before we are found out." stated Pakku "If we can get to the port we can take a one of our ships out under the cover of darkness."

"But there is a fire nation fleet in the harbor." stated a warrior

"I have a plan for dealing with them." explained Pakku "But first we need to get to the port."

It was nearing noon in on the ember island as Katara moved though the busy market place gathering some fresh fruit and vegetables.

"How much are these?" asked Katara to the nearest fruit seller as she held up a large watermelon and muskmelon.

"They were picked yesterday afternoon." explained the seller as Katara nodded her head "Tell you what for a young lady like you, it will only be a single gold piece."

"Alright." said Katara as she paid the seller before moving back toward a figure who had his traveling cloak up over his head as his golden eyes scanned the crowed.

"Calm down Zuko." whispered Katara as she placed the two pieces of fruit in the large bags that Zuko held. "No one is looking for us here."

"Still." said Zuko as looked at a group of fire nation soldiers sitting at a small food stand eating their lunch. "We have to be careful."

"Well that is the last thing I need, so we can head back." explained Katara as she somewhat wished Suki hadn't been feeling under the weather so that she and not Zuko could have come to the market but another part of her was happy that he had come.

"Alright." said Zuko as they started to leave the market, as they were nearing the exit a load cheer rose up from the crowd of people behind them. Both of them turned around only to see everyone celebrating something. Some of the people had fallen to the ground in tears of joy.

"We won…we won!" yelled a lot of people "We took the Northern Water Tribe."

That phase hit Katara like a boulder as her eyes widened as tears began to fall from deep blue eyes as her knees felt weak. She would have fallen to the ground if it wasn't for the fact that Zuko grabbed her held her up.

"Katara I know this isn't easy, you're angry and sad but we have to get out of here." explained Zuko as he provided Katara some support as they headed back toward the beach house. Katara's mind was racing so fast with worry about her sister tribe that she didn't even notice how much time had pasted until they reached the beach house.

"Katara what happened?" asked Sokka as he rushed over to his sister, soon everyone even Naruto who had been training with Fukasaku.

"What did you do to her?" yelled Aang as he moved toward Katara

"Aang he helped me." explained Katara as she stood up and looked at Sokka and Aang "While we were in the market they announced that the Northern Water Tribe has been conquered."

"By the spirits." stated Suki as rage began to build up inside Sokka.

"How…how could this happen?" asked Aang

"I knew that they were planning an attack on the Northern Water Tribe." said Zuko as the Avatar gang looked at him.

"You knew!" yelled Katara

"I knew that they were planning an attack but at the last war council I went to they pushed back the date of the attack until after the comet comes." explained Zuko as Katara relaxed a bit "If I had known that they changed their plans I would have told you."

"Why did they push back the attack?" asked Sakura

"They knew that it would take a lot of forces to take the Northern Water Tribe and they wanted to save them for the day of the comet." explained Zuko

"Did they say how they took the city?" asked Toph

"No…only that it fell." explained Katara as Sakura and Naruto looked at each other "What? What are you two thinking?"

"That maybe they were looking for us and Sasuke took the city." explained Sakura as the avatar gang lowered their heads.

"So we caused the destruction of an entire nation?" asked Suki

"There is nothing you can do about it now." explained Fukasaku

"He is right there is only ten days until the comet comes and my father has to be stopped." explained Zuko

Night had just fallen over the now conquered Northern water tribe as Pakku and his small band of fighters reached the harbor. What had only twenty four earlier had been full of their soldiers and their warships, now instead the fire nation fleet sat in the harbor and fire nation air ships in the sky above.

"So what is the plan?" asked a fighter as Pakku looked up into the sky and the full moon.

"Wait here." said Pakku as he moved into the water forming a pocket of air around himself as he moved into the water.

"What is he doing?" asked an earth kingdom soldier

"We will see." said the water tribe warrior

Under the water Pakku moved under the first of the fire nation warships which blocked their escape. Looking up at the massive dark shapes which was framed by the moon light, that light allowed Pakku to spot his target the massive rudder which allowed the ships to control which directions they moved. It took all the skills of the master water bender to keep the pocket of air intact while he destroyed the rudder control all without the fire nation soldiers knowing what was going on. With the first one done Pakku moved onto the next ship in the massive fleet.

While Pakku was damaging the fire nation fleet Naruto Uzumaki was wide awake. Slowly he moved out of the beach house and toward down toward the beach.

"_What are you doing up brat?" _ said the Kyuubi's voice in Naruto's head as Naruto moved onto the beach, the only sound was the crashing of waves.

"_I need to master the Rasenshuriken." _Explained Naruto as he looked at his hand the same hand which he had badly hurt when the Rasenshuriken tore apart the chakra connections in his hand, if it wasn't for the Kyuubi's healing power he would have lost most of the use of his hand.

"_So you finally decided to kill the only thing standing in the way of you and the pink vixen?" _ Responded Kyuubi

"_No…I will bring Sasuke back to Sakura-chan." _responded Naruto

"_Fine but I am not so sure she wants him anymore." _said Kyuubi

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto

"That maybe she wants a different mate then the black snake." explained Kyuubi

"Who…Shikamaru, Neji…"started Naruto "Please tell me it isn't Lee."

"You really are that thick the answer is right in front of you and you can't see it." said Kyuubi "And I thought Kushina was hard to deal with?"

"Kushina?" asked Naruto

"A story for another day." said Kyuubi "Focus on mastering the Rasenshuriken."

Up in the cold north Pakku finally came out of the water after damaging the rudder of a large part of the fire nation fleet.

"Are you guys ready to go?" asked Pakku

"What is the plan?" asked a warrior

"We take one of our ships and head out to sea." explained Pakku as he pointed toward one of the Water Tribe warship which still sat in the harbor.

Above their heads Azula was taking a late night stroll around the airship, as she walked past the bridge she spotted a figure standing out by the edge of the airship.

"Sasuke what are you doing out of bed?" asked Azula

"I spent the entire day in bed." explained Sasuke as he looked out over the massive fleet "Something I am not used to doing."

"I understand sitting around doing nothing isn't something I like to do either." explained Azula as she went to stand beside him. "I love looking out over my future military force, it allows me to realize just how powerful the forces under my command are."

"Together your forces are strong but apart they are weak." explained Sasuke

"Well they all can't be as strong as you or I alone." explained Azula as Sasuke took a deep breath

"I don't say this often so listen carefully." started Sasuke "Thank you for saving my life when that Earth Kingdom general sent that rock at me."

"No problem." said Azula with a rare smile "Thank you for helping my nation take this city."

For a moment neither one of them said anything as suddenly flashes of light from multiple fireballs appeared around the fleet below them.

"What is happening?" asked Azula as she looked down only to see a small ship moving fast across the water powered by water bending. She watched as her fleet tried to move to cut off the escaping ship only to crash into each other.

"I can stop them." stated Sasuke as he prepared to go after the small boat

"No." ordered Azula as the boat moved out of the main ring of fire nation fleet "You are still weak and a single ship isn't worth your heath."

"Very well." stated Sasuke as he looked toward the south and the disappearing boat. "If you are worried about them don't worry we will get them in time."

"No…it isn't that." Explained Sasuke as he looked out over the mass of cloads in the distance "Call it a feeling but I know something is out there."

"Any idea what it is?" asked Azula

"Probably nothing." explained Sasuke as he looked up at the full moon before turning away and heading back into the airship

Thousands of miles away near the spot where Sasuke last saw Naruto a small squad of fire nation soldiers were sitting in their tents trying to stay dry as a sudden rain storm kept falling.

"Freak weather we are having one minute it is a clear night sky the next we have this rain." stated a soldier as he and his buddy stood guard.

"That is just life." answered his buddy as he noticed a figure walking toward them. Even at a distance they could see that the figure was tall man with short hair and that he wore a black cloak.

"Stop who goes there." yelled the first soldier as the picked up a spear while the second got into to a fire bending stance however the figure just kept coming toward them.

"This is your last warning!" yelled the second as the figure kept moving.

"Burn him." Stated the first as the second sent a wave of fire toward, both soldiers eyes widened as the flames died before they could reach the figure. It was as if the rain itself had started to come down harder the moment the fireball was sent and just long enough for the fire to be put out.

"In the name of the spirits what happened." Stated the first warrior as the figure came even closer so close they could see that the man had deep orange hair and red clouds on his cloak.

"Alarm!" yelled the second warrior only to be suddenly lifted off the ground and pulled toward the figure.

"Tell me where is Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha." stated the figure

"I don't know what you are talking about." stated the soldier as he looked into the strange ringed eyes of the figured. Suddenly a flash of lightening filled the sky as five more figures dressed the same to the first appeared; each of them had orange hair and the same eyes.

"We shall see." stated the first figure as he pushed the soldier toward the outstretched arm of another. The soldier's eyes widened as the figure placed his hand on his head; suddenly it was if his mind as an open book and the figure was reading it word for word.

"Stop right there!" yelled the commander of the squad

"You are fire nation soldiers of the 134th regiment." stated the first figure "You have been waging a war for over a hundred years."

"You know us but who are you?" asked the commander

"We are the six paths of Pain and we will bring peace to your world while we hunt for the nine tailed and the Uchiha so that we may bring peace to ours." Stated Pain as the human path of Pain ripped out the soul of fire nation soldier who's mind he had just been reading. "You will not make it through the night."

**Yes, I brought Pain to the Avatar universe he is in the top ten of my favorite villains in all of media and I have plans for him in this story. Now next week I am spending most of the my free time next week helping a family member move so I will likely not be updating on next Friday. Sorry but there isn't anything I can really do about it. I hope you can forgive me. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 Uncharted Territory **

Sleep was always hard to find for any water bender during the full moon it was even harder for when one is thinking about the lost of her entire sister tribe. She had spent most of the night trying to sleep it off but she just couldn't sleep, she stood up and started walking out into the warm night air. She had to admit she liked the ability to walk outside without having to worry about a freezing to death in a snow storm. Here the worst thing seemed to be the fact that they almost always seemed to have an afternoon shower that lasted maybe half an hour or so and then ended. She closed her eyes and just started walking her heart guided her to the beach. She walked into the cool water, stopping when the water came up to her knees. She felt relaxed as the water moved around her and the moon behind her. She raised her hands and started bending the water, not in any real technique she knew just in ways that helped her relax.

She didn't know how long she stood there as she wrestled with her thoughts about the fall of her sister tribe, the war but most of all Zuko. He had been so kind to her since he had joined their group, true they had a few fights but she had more fights with her brother. Then there was the time when lightening stuck and she landed on top of him her heart rate soared just thinking about that or yesterday when he held her up on the way back from the market. Of course there was Aang who was possibly her best friend and she had kissed him once but that was when she was sure they were both going to die even then it didn't feel that right. The feeling of sunlight on her face caused her to open her eyes. She had been bending the entire time as she lowered the water.

"Morning Katara." said a voice as she turned around to see Zuko standing on the beach only a few yards away from her.

"Were you spying on me?" asked Katara

"No…I rise with the sun and I came down to do some personal training and you were here." explained Zuko as Katara nodded her head

"How long have you been there?" asked Katara

"Not long but the fact you ask means you had to have been bending for a while." explained Zuko "Thinking about something, Aang told me you like the bend while you think."

"Thinking about the lost of my sister tribe." explained Katara "Since Pakku is in the Southern tribe now I only know a few people there but still it's my sister tribe."

"Water tribe member share a strong family bond." explained Zuko "Even for those who aren't in your tribe."

"Well I better get ready for when Aang gets up." Said Katara as she got out of the water and moved toward the beach house.

"You know I always been jealous of you." said Zuko as Katara stopped in her tracks

"I don't see why a prince would be jealous of a peasant." said Katara as neither one of them turned to face the other.

"You had something I lost." explained Zuko "You had a family that cared for you."

"Your Uncle cares for you." said Katara

"Yes, my Uncle and my mother were the only people who really cared for me." explained Zuko "You lost your mother like I did but you still had a brother, father, grandmother and the rest of your tribe to care for you before you even left the South Pole. You had friends I had soldiers that is why I envied you."

"Well you have friend's now." said Katara with a smile as she walked away.

It was also morning over the Northern water tribe as Princess Azula stepped onto the bridge of the fire nation air ship only to see a strip of land in the distance covered in green instead of white snow.

"I didn't give any orders for us to move." stated Azula as she prepared to throw someone out of the airship.

"Sorry Princess Azula the General ordered us not to wake you." said the pilot "We got orders from the Fire Lord to return to the Capital."

Azula took a breath she knew that even if they had woke her up they would have just been doing what they did. She wasn't fire Lord yet so she had to listen to her father's orders.

"Very well." stated Azula as she started moving off the bridge only to stop. "How are our supplies?"

"We will need to make a stop before we reach the Capital I was thinking the Dragon's mouth navy base." said the Capital

"Let's make it the Ember Island." stated Azula "There is a small military outpost there and the soldiers could use a short shore leave."

"I would agree with that whole heartily my Princess." said the Captain knowing that the men would love to spend time in the beach side bars.

"Then make your course to the Ember island." stated Azula "And make sure to inform my father about our plans to stop for a quick rest and resupply."

"Yes, Princess Azula." said the Captain

Meanwhile in a small earth Kingdom village the people were just waking up to their normal schedule, so far apart from a few patrols moving though no one had fought over a small village of less than a hundred people. The last battle to happen nearby the village was over a decade ago but people still remembered what happened to them.

As the people moved about their day a group of strange figures came walking down the dusty road, the eight of them walked into the village getting strange looks from everyone. Six of eight members of the group had strange orange hair and metal rods coming out of their faces. The seven's face was hidden behind a strange swirl pattern mask. The last member was a woman with deep blue hair and fair colored skin. They all had black robes with red clouds on them and they walked without fear.

"So Madara why did you decide to come along on this task." asked Konan "Someone should have stayed behind and watched over the Akatsuki busyness."

"Sasuke Uchiha is key to my plans." explained Madara "The only one who comes close to the importance of in my plans is the Kyuubi; I need to see this done personally."

"The three most senior members of the Akatsuki in another world isn't a great move." stated Konan

"You could have stayed Konan." stated Madara knowing that the only female member of the Akatsuki wouldn't leave Nagato known better as Pain.

"Can we help you?" asked a village elder as the Deva path of Pain turned his head

"Where Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, the Avatar or Princess Azula." stated Pain having learned of the soldiers that Sasuke was teamed up with a Princess Azula and Naruto was with the Avatar.

"I don't know who those first two people are and I don't know where the Avatar is but if you are looking for a member of the fire nation royal family head to the capital of the Fire Nation." explained the old man as he looked up into the strange eyes of the orange hair men. "It's to the south west across the sea."

"Very well." stated Pain as the group made a turn toward the south west

"But if you are thinking about going there I would turn around and go somewhere us." explained the old man "They are nothing but evil those Fire Nation scum."

"How so?" asked Konan as the old man's eyes began to water

"Ten years ago after taking over this village they kill dozens of innocent people and did unspeakable things to the women." Explained the old man as he looked toward one of the few kids running around unlike other kids this boy had golden eyes. "I try not to think how my only grandson was born."

"The People of this fire nation do not now what pain they caused to the rest of the world. They will learn." stated Pain as he looked in the direction of the fire nation capital "Thank you old man."

It was already past lunch and everyone had gone out to do their own thing. Katara was catching up on the sleep she had missed the night before, Zuko was busy walking around the perimeter of the beach house keeping an eye out for anyone coming. On the beach Sokka and Suki were being taught some basic defense stances that could help protect them from Sasuke by Sakura. Nearby in small rocky out cove Toph and Aang were working their Earth Bending among the large rocks.

"Now you have to be rock steady when it comes to this twinkly toes." stated Toph as she stood on top of a large mound of sea rocks. Aang was down below on a sandy part of the beach. Large almost vertical rocky cliffs surrounded them on three sides making the only way to enter the cove was from a small footpath which hugged the cliffs and the sea itself.

"I am ready." stated Aang

"Alright then." stated Toph as she held her hands out, one toward each of the cliffs on either side of her "Remember you can only Earth Bend."

"I am ready." repeated Aang

"Here it comes." Said Toph as she two giant boulders off the cliff side and threw it at her friend. Aang stood strong as he the two giant boulders flew toward him. He quickly checked to make sure his stance was solid then in one move he threw each boulder to the side with ease.

"I did it! I never moved boulders that big before." yelled Aang as he jumped for joy until he saw a third boulder flying toward him. Reacting out of instant he used is air bending to jump over the top of the flying piece of earth.

"I told you could only Earth bend." yelled Toph

"And you said you would only throw two boulders." stated Aang as Toph moved down stopping on top of a flat rock on the edge of the sandy part of the beach.

"Do you think the fire lord would tell you how he is going to fight you?" asked Toph as she crossed her arms.

"But still." stated Aang

"Sorry twinkle toes but you need to grow up, yes I lied but it was to make you better." explained Toph as she thought about how to get it though to Aang "Listen Aang what do you want to do with your life after we beat the Fire Nation."

Aang smiled as he recalled his dream future.

"Live a happy peaceful life with…." started Aang only to stop before he said her name.

"Go ahead I already know you love Katara." said Toph

"How?" asked Aang

"Your heart beat picks up whenever she is near." explained Toph

"Well we will live in a nice house in one of the Air temples." explained Aang before he blushed "And we will restart the air benders and live the rest of our lives in love and peace."

"You do realize that to get that future you want you have to first defeat the fire lord which likely means killing him." said Toph as Aang swallowed.

"Well I was planning to beat him and force him to surrender." said Aang

"That will not work, you will need to kill him." explained Toph

"I am an Air bending monk I can't harm a living creature no matter how much harm he has done to the world." explained Aang

"You are not just a monk you are the Avatar and your job is to bring balance to the world and to do that you need to destroy the thing throwing the world out of balance." explained Toph as Aang lowered his head.

Inside the beach house Fukasaku was nodding his head as he watched deep blue energy gather around Naruto. In the past few days Naruto had learned faster than he had ever thought possible. Somehow though the use of clones to help him learn five times faster than normal he had pasted his old teacher Jiraiya. Unlike Jiraiya who partly transformed into a toad when he used natural chakra however Naruto had reached a perfect balance with his only transformation being with orange marks around the eyes and deep orange eyes with rectangle pupils.

"Do you feel the natural energy of everything around you?" asked Fugaku as he looked at Naruto.

"Yes." answered Naruto as he sat with his eyes closed his breathing was slow and steady as he sat on a large rock stitching out of the sage oil. "However if I try to move I lose it."

"Yes that is the problem to becoming a sage." stated Fugaku "The problem is that when a person is gathering natural energy he or she can't move and natural energy burns fast."

"So I would run out of energy when I am fighting unless I stop moving in the middle of a fight?" asked Naruto

"Yes, to overcome this when you use the sage form in combat Ma and I will sit on top of your shoulders so that we can gather natural chakra for you." explained Fugaku

"_That will not work." _laughed Kyuubi inside of Naruto's head

"_Why not?" _asked Naruto

"_Because my chakra is so much stronger than theirs and it will never accept their chakra within your body." _explained the Kyuubi _"The energy will be rejected."_

"The Kyuubi says that you can't do that." said Naruto as Fukasaku eyes widened "He says his chakra will reject any thing natural energy you try to add."

"Do you trust the Kyuubi?" asked Fukasaku

"No…but he has no reason to lie about this." stated Naruto

"If that is the case then we have a problem." stated Fukasaku "Unless there is someone bonded to you feeding you natural chakra there is no way that I know of for you to gather natural energy while you move."

"_But there is." _stated Kyuubi inside Naruto's mind _"Did you forget that I am already bonded to you."_

"_What are you talking about?" _asked Naruto

"_You have been learning how to gather chakra from the world around you but you haven't learned how to gather from within." _explained Kyuubi

"_What?"_ asked Naruto

"_That stupid Minato Namikaze designed the seal so that in time about a quarter chakra would be absorbed into your natural body. It has created a secondary chakra system within your body."_ explained Kyuubi _"When I get my freedom I don't believe I will get that back."_

"_So I will have demon chakra within me even when you're gone?"_ asked Naruto

"Yes, but _If you master the ability to control that energy within the same way you control energy outside your body, there isn't a human that could stop you. The best part is that since the source is already within you don't have to become a sitting duck to use it" stated Kyuubi with a grin "Let me show you what power you could have if you master the ability to control that demon chakra."_

Fukasaku's mind was racing as he tried to figure out a way to bond with Naruto so that he could feed natural chakra without being rejected by the Kyuubi's own chakra. While he was thinking he suddenly felt an energy spike as he turned to face Naruto however everything had changed, the blue natural chakra which had been flowing in at a steady rate was gone instead surrounding Naruto was a deep red chakra, the chakra flow rate was five times faster than even natural chakra.

"_The Kyuubi is taking over!"_ thought Fukasaku until he noticed that the demon chakra wasn't taking over it was staying at the same level. So it wasn't a takeover it was something else but what. Suddenly the dark orange bands around Naruto's eyes turned a deep blood red. The demon chakra was still there but Naruto was still human, it was as if someone was keeping the demon chakra contained and controlled.

"Naruto?" asked Fukasaku as Naruto's eyes snapped open only to show that they had changed they were no longer orange with a rectangles pupils, they were a shade of dark blood red with a single slit.

"_Basically it is time for me to teach you how to be a demon sage." _answered the Kyuubi

**I was going to wait until Friday to update but since I missed last friday I decided to update early. Well I hope you liked this chapter and the little thing I had at the end with the Kyuubi and the Sage. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I would ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	19. Chapter 19

**Important message**

**I have gotten a new job so it is likely that I will no longer be able to update every Friday like I normally do. I will not stop writing but the schedule of updates will change. Next week I will update the Demon Plan and my new World War Z story Into the North. Then next week I will update this story and the my Mass Effect story. This will be the new rotation a new chapter every two week. So I am setting this system up four stories total two new chapters a week. Sorry but there is nothing I can really do about it. Now enjoy the chapter. **

**Chapter 19 The Truth**

Away from the beach house Sakura was busy showing Sokka and Suki some ways to defend themselves against Sasuke however it was proving to be harder than it had been for her to train Zuko and Katara. This was mostly due to the fact that unlike Zuko and Katara the two in front of her now couldn't bend and while they were gifted with their hand held weapons she knew that Sasuke was better.

"Now remember when you're up against Sasuke your best hope is to find a way to escape." explained Sakura as she held a kunai in her hand "You two can't stand against Sasuke in a straight fight."

"Are you saying that because we aren't benders?" asked Sokka as Suki nodded her head "Because we can do anything a bender can."

"No it isn't that." explained Sakura "I told the same thing to Katara and Zuko. I don't even think that I could last long against Sasuke."

"So you want us to believe that Sasuke is that powerful and that Naruto is the only one who stands a chance against him?" asked Suki "You make it sound like Sasuke is the strongest warrior in your world."

Sakura took a breath as she thought about how to explain things to them without telling them about the Akatsuki and why they were after Naruto.

"Sasuke likely isn't the strongest ninja in the world. He has the snake summon contract, the Sharingan and the rage and hate to kill anyone in his path." explained Sakura "However he is probably among the top ten strongest of our generation and given time he could be the strongest. I personally think that only Naruto can stop him."

"Why Naruto?" asked Suki "Why him? What makes him the only one?"

"Does it have to do with that red energy that surrounded him earlier?" asked Sokka

Sakura lowered her head as she tried to think of a way to explain the reason without telling them of Naruto's secret however suddenly she felt a rush of energy pass her. She wasn't a sensory type ninja but she knew this feeling, this energy that filled the air also filled her worst nightmares. She had felt it multiple times during her time with Naruto but didn't know the source of they went to save Gaara. She turned her head and looked back toward the beach house only to see a wispy band of blood red chakra rising up from the beach house.

"Is that Zuko?" asked Suki as she looked at rising energy which looked a little bit like fire.

"Naruto." Said Sakura as she took off at full speed toward the house.

Meanwhile on the beach Toph and Aang were heading back to the beach house; the avatar had to help Toph get out of the training area. This was because they had to cross over a large patch of sand; the sand was so lose that Toph could hardly see with her feet like she normally did.

"I hate walking on sand." stated Toph her feet sank down into the wet sand. "I can barely see you and your what five feet in front of me."

"Well we are almost back on solid ground." said Aang as the air itself seamed to become dense and thick like it did a moment before a thunderstorm however instead of the air being thick with moister it was filled with the feeling of malice and evil.

"Do you feel that?" asked Toph

"Ya." said Aang as he looked toward the house only to see some swirling mass of red energy coming up from the house. "What is that?"

"You are asking the blind girl what something is?" asked Toph

"Sorry." said Aang as he grabbed Toph's hand before running toward the house "But we need to go."

Inside the courtyard the red chakra flying up into the air began to slow down before stopping.

"Naruto?" asked Fukasaku

"I am alright." said Naruto as he looked at his hands, the finger nails looked normal not sharpened like they normally were when the Kyuubi started taking over. He ran his tongue over his teeth feeling for the classic sharpened fangs which normal came up but again they weren't there.

"_I am not taking over." _Said the Kyuubi's voice in his mind _"The only thing I am currently doing is keeping the chakra balanced something you should learn in time because once I am free of you I will not here to keep your chakra in balance."_

"_My chakra?" _asked Naruto

"_I told you only minutes ago that some of my chakra has leaked into you during the years forming a new chakra network inside your body." explained Kyuubi "This is your chakra not mine."_

"_How much chakra?"_ asked Naruto

"Between three and four tails worth of my strength." explained Kyuubi "Maybe more since your mother's special chakra weakened my chakra network you may have gotten more."

"Wait you know my mother?" asked Naruto

"Yes, I knew her she was my container before you." explained Kyuubi; he knew that Naruto had forgot all about becoming a demon sage or anything else. He just wanted to know about his mother and the family he should have had. "What happened to her, why did she abound me?"

"_I am going to be honest with you since it seems like almost everyone is hiding it from you."_ said Kyuubi _"Your mother didn't abounded you, she died in child birth."_

"_I see"_ said Naruto with a mixture of sadness and happiness. He now knew that his mother didn't leave him because he was a demon but also now knew that she had died and their was no hope of ever seeing her.

"_What was her name?"_ asked Naruto

"_Kushina Uzumaki."_ answered Kyuubi "_One of the strongest kunoichi ever to serve in the leaf ninja core despite the fact that she was from whirlpool country."_

"_And my dad? Did you know him?"_ asked Naruto

"_Yes, of course I did."_ said Kyuubi _"I was sealed within her since she was a kid. I was there when they got married in secret so that Iwagakure wouldn't go after her in the war."_

"_Why?"_ asked Naruto

"_Let's just say your dad was a stronger ninja then even your mother and you look a lot like him."_ explained Kyuubi "_Now you better pay attention your future mate is yelling at you."_

"_What?"_ asked Naruto as he looked up to see Sakura standing a few yards away from him.

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura as he turned his gaze to her, Sakura held her breath as she looked into those deep red silted eyes.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan it's me, not the Kyuubi." said Naruto

"Then why do you have his chakra around you?" asked Sakura

"Well he says it is actually mine since apparently the seal that the 4th Hokage designed apparently created another chakra system within me." said Naruto

"How do you know that?" asked Sakura

"The Kyuubi told me." answered Naruto as Sakura glared at him

"And you trust him?" asked Sakura "He is the Kyuubi."

"I know it sounds strange but I do trust him when it comes to this." explained Naruto as the demon chakra disappeared and his eyes returned to their natural shade of blue "He will be free once we finish this mission so why lie."

"It's the Kyuubi." answered Sakura

"I know" said Naruto as he looked to see the others running toward them

"How do you want to explain this?" asked Sakura as the group came closer

"What was that?" asked Sokka as he looked toward Naruto.

"It's part of my training." explained Naruto as he put one of his hands behind his head "Don't worry about it."

"If you don't want us to worry then what is the Kyuubi?" asked a voice as Naruto and Sakura turned to see Katara standing there. "You were saying something about trusting him."

"It's nothing." said Sakura

"It's alright Sakura-chan." said Naruto "We can't hid it from them forever."

"Naruto-kun." said Sakura as Naruto smiled before taking off his shirt. Then before everyone dark lines appeared on his stomach in the form of a seal.

"I am a Jinchuriki." explained Naruto as everyone blinked "I had the nine tailed demon fox also known as the Kyuubi sealed within me since the day I was born."

"I remember stories about the Kyuubi." stated Aang as everyone looked at him "The air monks used to tell stories about the powerful spirits that roamed the world. The Kyuubi was one of the most powerful and among the most ruthless. He commands an army of demon foxes."

"Tell us something we don't know." said Sakura "The Kyuubi attacked out village 16 years ago and destroyed over half of it before the 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze was able to stop him by sealing him inside Naruto-kun."

"Well there are several stories about the Kyuubi being tender and caring toward those who he felt were his friends and most of all to his mate the love of his life." explained Aang

"_You have a wife?"_ asked Naruto

"_Yes, she is ruling in my place and when I am free of you I will go back to my vixen." _stated Kyuubi

"So you have a demon sealed within you?" asked Suki

"Yes but don't worry we have a deal with him and avatar Roku." explained Naruto "On our way back home we see some spirit called the painted lady and she removes the Kyuubi from within me and in return the Kyuubi never returns to our world."

"And that red chi was the demons?" asked Zuko

"Yes, he is offering to teach me how to be a demon sage since it seems like I won't be able to do the normal way because I now have demon chakra within me." added Naruto

"Sounds like this Kyuubi makes you all powerful why would you want to get rid of that?" asked Sokka "It's seems like a blessing."

"It's a curse not a blessing." Stated Naruto "I am seen as a demon to most within my own village and for the longest time I had no friends. That isn't even counting the Akatsuki."

"The Akatsuki?" asked Zuko

"It's a group of nine S ranked ninjas who want to get all nine demons and use them for some unknown reason." explained Naruto "They already are behind for countless deaths including my sensei."

"So these Akatsuki are stronger then you?" asked Toph

"We have killed two of the nine members and we know of two other members being killed both by Sasuke." explained Sakura "One of those was Sasuke's own brother, the one who massacred his entire clan in a single night. The akatsuki is the strongest ninjas in the world and their leader has the Rinnegan."

"Rinnegan?" asked Aang

"It is said that the Rinnegan is the most powerful blood line ability every." stated Fukasaku "It was the original sage of the six paths who stopped the ten tailed demon and formed the ninja tailed beasts including the Kyuubi. The wielder of the Rinnegan has mastery level of all five basic forms of natural chakra. Water, Wind, Earth, Fire, Water and Lightening he controls them all."

"So it's your version of the Avatar but he can control lightening as well?" asked Zuko

"No much stronger and far more deadlier." stated Fukasaku "He can also control demons."

"Well this is a development." stated Suki as she took a breath "I wasn't going to say anything until later but I think after this we all need a little break."

"What are you talking about?" asked Katara as Suki pulled out a small scroll from her pack.

"I found this by the road this morning." explained Suki as she showed an ad

"The Boy in the Iceberg?" asked Naruto as he looked at the image of the avatar gang.

"It's a play about us?" asked Sokka

"It seems and it shows tonight." said Suki

"It would be nice to have a night when we can act like normal people." said Katara

"You could do with a night off as well Naruto." explained Fukasuku "To let your body rest."

"It would be nice." said Sakura

"Alright." said Naruto

"_Yes a date with Naruto-kun." _said Inner Sakura with a grin

Meanwhile on the other side of the island three fire nation airships had landed on the small airship port located on the military base.

"Princess Azula it's an honor to have you on our island again." Said the local commander

"We need all the ships refueled and resupplied." ordered Azula as she walked down the gangplank followed by Sasuke, Ty Lee and Mai. "We will leave by noon tomorrow."

"It will be done by then." said the commander

"So what do you want to do hit the beach or go to some party with cute guys." stated Ty Lee

"Maybe the beach but no parties we have to be on base as soon as possible." stated Azula

"If I may." said the base commander "If you are looking for something to do this evening my sister is a member of the Ember Island Players and they are hosting a play about the avatar and the chase."

"That sounds interesting." said Ty Lee as Azula looked at Sasuke for a moment.

"We have nothing better to do." stated Sasuke

"Very well." stated Azula before turning to the commander "Make the arrangements."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 Ember Island Players Part 1**

The afternoon was still young and normally it belonged to training but everyone was too busy with other things. The news that Naruto contained one of the strongest demons within him would take time to process. Naruto himself had gone to the roof of one of the buildings just to think.

"How are you doing Naruto?" asked Sakura as she landed on the roof a few feet away from Naruto.

"I am fine." said Naruto as he just looked out over the ocean. "Just thinking."

"About what?" asked Sakura as she sat down beside her teammate. "If it is about the fact that they know about the Kyuubi, they seem to be taking it well."

"No it isn't that." Answered Naruto as Sakura raised an eyebrow slightly confused about what else he could be thinking about.

"The Kyuubi told me my mother's name, Kushina Uzumaki." said Naruto with a smile as Sakura eyes widened "Kushina Uzumaki, that was my mother's name."

"Naruto how do you know the Kyuubi is telling the truth?" asked Sakura "I mean it's great but this is the Kyuubi."

"I don't know how but I know he is telling the truth." admitted Naruto "I mean he has been sealed within me since I was born so he would know how to trick me but still, he knew my mom."

"_He is so exited just to learn his mother's name."_ thought Inner Sakura

"_Most people know their mother's and father's name, Naruto-kun didn't." _answered Sakura

"Sakura have you heard of Kushina Uzumaki?" asked Naruto as Sakura looked into those deep blue eyes "Kyuubi says she was famous during the last war."

"Kushina Uzumaki." said Sakura as she searched her memories "The only thing that is coming to mind is some of the stories said that she was a member of the 4th Hokage's team during the war."

"Wow she fought with the fourth Hokage." said Naruto "Think if the Kyuubi hadn't attacked I would have had my mom and dad along with knowing my hero the 4th Hokage."

"What about your dad?" asked Sakura

"He hasn't told me much about him." said Naruto "Only that he was a stronger ninja then my mother, I look like him and that I should have figured it out a long time ago."

"I see." said Sakura

"I am just wondering who he was?" asked Naruto "I mean she was on the team with the 4th Hokage how many people were stronger then here."

"Probably not that many." Said Sakura "Did the Kyuubi say what happened to her?"

Naruto lowered his head as that smile that Sakura loves disappeared.

"According to the Kyuubi she died in child birth after someone took him out of her." Said Naruto

"Your mom was the container of the Kyuubi before you?" asked Sakura as Naruto nodded his head.

"She had some sort of special chakra which helped her survive the Kyuubi being extracted but it left her too weak to survive my birth." Explained Naruto

"I am sorry Naruto." said Sakura as she caught the hyperactive ninja by surprise by wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a hug.

"Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto as he just sat there stunned as Sakura kept hugging him, he couldn't see it but Sakura's eyes were closed and her nose was in his hair as she breathed in his scent.

"_This is heaven." _thought Sakura

"_Think we could wake up every morning in his arms." _said Inner Sakura "_Among other things."_

"Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto again slightly loader then normal which caused Sakura to pull away but her hands remained on Naruto's back.

"Sorry if I surprised you." said Sakura while she prayed he didn't notice the deep blush which threaten to cover her cheeks. "But you just found out your mom is dead and…."

"Thanks Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he placed a hand on her shoulder before hugging her back, a hug which lasted way too short for her.

Across the island the beach was full of people enjoying the warm summer day either in the water or playing games or sun bathing on the beach. Located near one end of beach hidden among the dozens of tents was the personal tent of the Princess Azula. The tent was large enough for a small table and two small shielded changing area.

"The commander wanted us to have guards why did you turn them down?" asked Mai as she sat at the table waiting on Ty Lee and Azula to change into beach wear.

"The guards are not needed." Answered Azula as she changed into an almost extract match of the clothing she wore the last time she was on the island.

"Because of Sasuke?" asked Mai as Azula stepped out of the changing area and glared at her friend.

"You might as well admit it Azula you like him." said Ty Lee as she remained in her own changing area making sure everything was perfect.

"I will admit he is the most interesting man I have met." admitted Azula

"Come on Azula we all saw how you rushed to him in the water tribe you like him." said Ty Lee "I may even go as far as to say you love him."

Azula had no response as she for possible the first time in years she didn't have the will to lie, instead she simply crossed her arms and remained quiet.

"I'll take that as a yes." said Ty Lee as she stepped out of the changing room in her all pink tank top and pink pants. "I mean he is a lot like you determine, strong and deadly scary, plus he is very cut."

"The problem is that he wants to go back to this world." said Mai

"Well he wants to kill two people right and one of them is in our world with the Avatar, so maybe once he kills him he will forget about the other person, so he may stay." added Ty Lee

"He won't." said Azula knowing that like her he wouldn't give up on revenge.

For the longest time no one said anything then Sasuke entered the tent. Instantly the three girls eyes were on the shirtless Sasuke, the girls Azula included blushed at the perfectly sculpted chest. He had on a simple pure black swimsuit with a small weapon pouch containing few small kunai on his leg and his snake sword hung on a small belt.

"Well it was your idea to come to this place." stated Sasuke as he tried not to look at what Azula was wearing but found it difficult not to look at the young woman who was just over a year younger them him.

"Yes, let's go have some fun in the water." laughed Ty Lee as she ran out of the tent and toward the water.

"She is way too happy." explained Mai as she followed her friend out into the warm sun. Azula walked up and stood beside Sasuke.

"Well let's join them." stated Azula

"Very well." answered Sasuke as he and Azula walked outside onto the beach side by side.

Back at the beach house Aang was walking around trying to find Katara but he didn't know where she had disappeared to. He entered a room to find Sokka and Suki sitting and talking.

"Sokka have you seen Katara?" asked Aang

"Not since we found out what was in Naruto." answered Sokka

"Why are you looking for her?" asked Suki

"Well I want to talk to her." Explained Aang

"Sorry maybe you should ask Toph." Said Sokka as Aang kept walking around the beach house trying to find Katara however she wasn't in the beach house instead she was sitting on the beach watching the waves crash against the soft sand. The sound of footsteps behind her caused her to turn around to see Zuko standing there. She had expected Aang to be the one who found her, he always seemed to come to her to talk to her, on some level she felt like a mother giving advice to her child instead of a friend.

"How are you doing?" asked Zuko

"I am still tired and now I will have to deal with Aang asking for advice about Naruto." said Katara

"It is a turn of events." Said Zuko "But there really isn't anything we can do about it and he saved our lives, that should be worth of everyone's trust."

"Agreed." said Katara as she looked toward the beach house she could see Aang walking around one of the upper floors apparently looking for her, she shook her head in a bit of frustration "I know I should feel honored to give advice to the Avatar but sometimes when he asks I see him as a little kid."

"Well he is." Added Zuko "He may be older then all of us but that is only because he spent a hundred years frozen in ice. In reality he is a 12 year old boy who had lost everything."

"Still he is the Avatar he shouldn't have to come and ask me about all these little stupid things." added Katara as she began to spill out her frustrations "One time he asked me about some plant wondering if the fruit tasted good, it was the first time I had even seen the tree and I was supposed to be the expert."

"He trusts your option." explained Zuko "You're his rock, in fact you're the rock of this entire group without you it would have fallen apart at the very beginning."

"Why do you think that?" asked Katara "Aang is the true heart of the team, we are all here to help him."

"Yes, we are here to help him master the elements but without you holding his hand helping him like a mother he would have broken down." explained Zuko "Even the fire nation military file on you says so."

"There is a file on me?" asked Katara

"Yes, just like there is one on everyone here." said Zuko

"And you read it?" asked Katara

"I actually helped write some of it since I had the most experience dealing with your group." explained Zuko "I wrote it when I was still with the fire nation military."

"And what did it say?" asked Katara as Zuko sat down beside her.

"That while Aang was the main threat due to having all the elements to bending however you were the true heart of the team." explained Zuko "Your water bending skills is the equal if not greater than the Avatar's itself, you are the healer and that the others look to you for guidance."

"You really think I am better then Aang?" asked Katara with a small laugh.

"If it was just water bending and Aang couldn't use the avatar state then yes." stated Zuko "In time he may be the master of all four elements but as of right now he is only the master of air. He would lose in a one on one fight against all his teachers, in their elements. Water is your element you know it better than he ever will."

"Thanks Zuko." said Katara as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Katara!" yelled Aang's voice from the beach house as Katara slowly stood up.

"Well I better go see how I can be the heart of the team." said Katara

On the other side of the island Azula lied on a towel soaking up some sun lying beside her with his hand gripping his snake sword.

"Try to relax you two." said Ty Lee's voice as both Azula and Sasuke glared at her causing her to jump back a bit. She slowly walked away and into a gang of boys all wanting to talk to her or Mai.

"Relaxing isn't something I normally do." said Sasuke as he scanned the beach for threats most of the people around them were in their age group between 14 and 16 years old. A little bit more down the beach was the young families enjoying the day.

"Me neither." admitted Azula as she reached for a large glass of ice tea which was sitting in the sand. "However sometimes it is nice just to relax a bit."

"I don't think I have truly relaxed since my brother killed my family." admitted Sasuke "Now I only have to kill Naruto and Madara Uchiha."

"Then your task will be done." said Azula

"The first task yes, the second task remains." answered Sasuke as he closed his eyes.

"And what task is that?" asked Azula as Sasuke moved his head in her direction; he opened his dark eyes and looked straight into her golden eyes.

"Rebuild my clan." answered Sasuke

"I see." said Azula with a slight smile as one of her hands moved to in between the two of them, Sasuke hand started to move toward her only for him to suddenly stop inches away from hers. Instead his hand shot up caught a flying ball.

"Nice caught man." yelled a voice from behind Sasuke as two guys ran up only to see Azula.

"You…you're the crazy girl who tore apart my parents beach house!" yelled the boy

"Oh it's you…what was your name." said Azula in a disinterested tone "Chan I believe and you're his friend Ruon-Jian."

"Yes, son of Admiral Chan." said Chan as his friend nodded confirming his name "You and your crazy fans wretched the beach house."

"I think you should go?" stated Azula "Before you get hurt."

"I didn't know who you are but luckily my father is here now and you can be arrested for what you did." stated Chan before he suddenly felt a sword pressed against his neck. Faster than either of them could see. Sasuke had gotten up, dropped the ball and pulled his snake sword down aimed his sword so it stopped within millimeters of the two boys necks. The boys jumped back away from the sword as they turned toward the wielder only to look straight into the Sharingan eyes of Sasuke.

"Help!" yelled Chan as he fell down into the sand. Everyone on the beach turned to look at the boy no order then 16 holding a sword. Instantly the local military police rushed toward the area along with the guards protecting the Fire Nation Admiral whose son lied in the sand.

"Well this isn't my idea of relaxing." said Azula as she got up as they were surrounded by armed guards and local police.

"Son, what happened?" asked Admiral Chan as the balding admiral looked down at his son.

"That is the insane woman who tore apart the beach house!" yelled Chan as he pointed toward Azula before pointing at Sasuke "And that guy pulled a sword on us."

"Well then you two are under arrest." stated Admiral Chan as he looked toward Sasuke more then Azula.

"I think not." stated Azula as the Admiral finally really looked at her, his eyes widened as his blood turned to ice in his veins as he realized who he had just threatened with arrest.

"Princess Azula." stated Admiral Chan as he got onto his knees and kowtowed to the Princess of the Fire nation. All the fire nation police and guards instantly followed suit.

"What? You're the princess of the fire nation" asked Chan as Azula walked toward him and his friend with blue flames covering her hands.

"Yes, and you threaten me." Stated Azula "I could have you killed for that."

"Please Princess Azula show mercy." stated Admiral Chan as he pleaded for his son's life. "He is just a boy."

"Boys his age are fighting and dying on the front lines every day." stated Azula before the fire disappeared from her arms "But maybe death is too much."

"Thank you Princess Azula." stated Admiral Chan

"However they should be punishment of some kind." said Azula "Sasuke I'll let you decide."

Sasuke grinned as his Sharingan changed as the boys eyes widened. A few seconds later Sasuke's eyes changed back to black before the boys fell to the ground in the fetal position.

"What did you do to them?" asked Admiral Chan as he looked at his shell shocked son.

"I showed them their deaths." explained Sasuke as he and Azula started to walk away, the crowed parting ways as they walked.

"Well that wasn't what I planned." said Azula

"When is this play we are going to anyhow?" asked Sasuke

"In a few hours." explained Azula

"Then let's get something to eat and then go to this play." recommend Sasuke

"A great idea but let's go to dinner, just the two of us." said Azula as Sasuke nodded his head before doing something he had never done before he offered his arm which Azula took. The two left arm in arm.

A few hours later Naruto, Sakura and team avatar head up in the cheap seats of the local theater on the ember island. To hide themselves Naruto and Sakura had put hedged over themselves so both of their hairs were black, a blonde hair man and a woman with pink hair would stand out even more then Aang's arrow tattoos. Aang himself was wearing a hat and long sleeve shirt to hid the arrows. Even Zuko had to be hidden however his discuss was only having the hood up on his traveling cloak.

"Why do we have to have such cheap seats?" asked Sokka as he and Suki sat down beside each other one of the small private boxes which made up the upper ring of the theater.

"Because has the easiest escape route." explained Sakura as she and Naruto sat down in the back row. As they sat down Aang rushed toward the middle row were Katara was sitting only to find Zuko had taken the only seat beside her.

"Ah Zuko could you move?" asked Aang

"Why, there are seats up beside Toph and Sokka." said Zuko as Aang lowered his head before moving up and sitting beside Toph. The moment they sat down a man walked out onto the stage.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I would like to welcome you all to the theater and the opening showing of The Boy in the Iceberg." stated the man "I would thank you all for coming to this sold out show, it us our honor to share this evening with four very special guests. The daughter of our fire lord Princess Azula and her special guest one Sasuke Uchiha. Also Mai and Ty Lee who are the daughters of two of the highest noble families in our Nation."

When the man had finished everyone had gotten to their feet as Azula walked out of the royal box located only yards away from them and down a level. She was dressed in a deep red dress robe; she sat down as Sasuke who was dressed in a pure black robe stood beside Azula as everyone clapped. Behind them dressed in their own robes where Ty Lee and Mai.

"We have to get out of here." Whispered Sokka

"No…if we leave Sasuke will notice an empty seat and investigate." explained Naruto

"He will see us." said Sakura

"He already knows we are here." said Naruto as Sasuke turned his head as his eyes locked on Naruto. Sasuke's eyes turned Sharingan for a moment before they turned back to normal. Sasuke, Azula and everyone else sat down and turned his attention to the stage.

"Why isn't he attacking?" asked Sakura as she gripped a kunai in her weapon pouch.

"I don't know for sure." answered Naruto "But if we run he will attack us."

"So what do we do?" asked Katara

"Enjoy the show and try to figure out why he isn't attack us." said Naruto

Down in the royal box Azula sat beside Sasuke.

"So they aren't running." whispered Azula

"Naruto knows if they ran I would go after them at once." explained Sasuke as he rested his hand on the arm rest "So when do you want to attack them?"

"Not now." answered Azula with a grin like a cat that had caught a mouse and is playing with it before the kill, before resting her hand on top of Sasuke's as the lights dim as the curtain rose "Lets enjoy the show first."

**Well I know some people may like how I gave Sasuke and Azula some emotional but I feel that even though they are cold and heartless people that they have some emotions. Some may wonder why Sasuke/Azula didn't attack Naruto and the others right away and it will be explained in later chapters. Now until next time I thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75 **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 Ember Island Player's part 2**

The current went up on the stage to show two people dressed like water tribe members rowing a canoe pass a painted backdrop of a sea filled with iceberg

"It's us." Said Sokka as he and Katara smiled as the woman spoke up first.

"Oh brother I can't stand our life in this cold and distillate wasteland." said Katara's actor "However someday when the fire nation is defeated and peace is at hand I will move to a warmer place."

Katara was speechless as the actor kept going on about hope and how miserable their lives were because of living in the south pole and while it was partly true she had come to love the warmer weather in the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation, she still had found memories of being around the fire with her family in the cold winter months telling stories.

"Well I can't wait to get my hands on some meat to eat." laughed the actor playing Sokka

"I don't focus just on meat." said Sokka as everyone rolled this eyes. The only two people who didn't roll their eyes were Sokka and Naruto. Sokka because he believed he didn't focus just on meat and Naruto. Naruto had his eyes locked on Sasuke as he watched the play, which is when he noticed that Azula had her hand resting on top of his and the strangest bit was the fact that Sasuke wasn't moving away from her touch. In fact he was seamed to almost be smiling, while smiling for a Uchiha at least.

"_Looks like you're not the only one to be sitting beside his mate." _laughed the Kyuubi's voice _"Don't worry Kit, he isn't attacking because he wants to have a good time with his mate just like you do."_

"Look I am about to come out." said Aang as Naruto turned his attention back to the stage as woman appeared out of some fake looking iceberg, Naruto along with the avatar team had to fight back laughter as actor playing Aang was a young woman.

"A girl?" asked Aang as he watched the girl actor playing him acting way too cheerful and playing pranks on everyone.

"What is wrong twinkle toes." laughed Toph as the scene changed to show two men dressed in fire nation armor onboard a ship. The large scar was a clear sign that the actor was meant to be Zuko.

"Nephew would you like some cake?" asked the other actor

"No Uncle Iroh I can't rest until I find and Avatar, it is the only way to regain my honor." stated the actor playing Zuko as the real Zuko lowered his head a bit as they watched how he stormed the water tribe village and threatened the people, then how he chased the team around the world.

"What is wrong Zuko?" whispered Katara

"This is just reminding me of all my mistakes." answered Zuko

"That is all in the past." explained Katara "Besides this play is far from being totally accurate, when have you known me to fait?"

"True." Said Zuko

Meanwhile Azula and Sasuke sat side by side watching as the play moved on to the invasion of the North Pole.

"I am assuming this is when you failed to take the city." stated Sasuke

"I never failed it was that foolish Admiral Zhoe." explained Azula as watched as the actress playing the avatar got into a fish suit and started to destroy the model fire nation fleet in the harbor. "So what do you think of my plane will they take the bait?"

"Yes, Naruto will come at once and we will have them all." said Sasuke "The idea is straight out of the ninja guide to war."

"I am only worried that they will not show." said Azula

"They will show because we will give them a reason to show." explained Sasuke as the actress playing Aang spoke up

"The Avatar is back to save the DAY! Yaaay!" yelled the actress

"You know the sad thing is that the avatar is even more annoying than that." said Azula as the first intermission came and the lights came up as the curtain came down. "Have they started running yet?"

"No…do you want to talk to them?" asked Sasuke as Azula grinned as the two of them stood up.

"Were are you two going?" asked Mai

"Stay here." ordered Azula as the two of them walked off.

Outside their small theater box Naruto and Sakura were standing a little bit off from the avatar gang who were talking about the play.

"What is Sasuke's game?" asked Sakura "He isn't attack why isn't he attacking."

"The Kyuubi thinks it's because of the woman he is with." said Naruto as Sakura's head snapped toward him.

"He isn't attacking because he is on a date?" asked Sakura

"I saw her resting her hand on his and they were talking quietly during the entire time." said Naruto "Sorry Sakura-chan."

"Sorry for what?" asked Sakura as she looked at Naruto.

"I know that it may seem that Sasuke has a girlfriend now but I am sure when we bring him back to the Leaf you two can get together." said Naruto with a sad smile on his face which broke Sakura's heart.

"_He wants to bring Sasuke back so that I can be happy; he thinks I will be happy only with Sasuke." _Thought Sakura

"_How many guys would go to these lengths to bring back a guy to take the woman he had a crush on since he was a six year old kid?" _asked Inner Sakura

"_Not many." _answered Sakura

"_Not many would do it for a crush, but for the person the love with all their heart and soul they would do anything." _said Inner Sakura

"Listen Naruto, I don't care about Sasuke." admitted Sakura as Naruto looked at her with a stunned look on his face. "I was happy when we thought he was dead because I thought we could put him and all the trouble he caused us behind us."

"What?" asked Naruto 

"What I am saying is I am here because you want to bring him home and to help them out." said Sakura as she looked toward the avatar team. "I don't love Sasuke, I don't I ever did."

"But when you were a kid." started Naruto

"Naruto kids grow up." answered Sakura "Most women don't end up with the their childhood crush, most of the time they end up with someone who was always by their side and who they only now realize what they really feel for the person."

"_What is she talking about?" _thought Naruto

"_I may not be an expert on the mind of a vixen but even I can tell she is talking about you." _answered Kyuubi_ "She is flirting with you and judging from how she is acting it wouldn't take much for you to claim her." _

"_What?" _asked Naruto _"Claim her?"_

"_You know what it means, but you just don't want to believe that she actually cares for you." _said Kyuubi _"Because if you open up to her and later she leaves you would never forgive yourself. The thing is Kit; you have to risk being hurt to have happiness."_

"_Why are you suddenly so helpful?" asked Naruto_

"_If you think I am doing it just because I am kind then you're wrong." _said Kyuubi "_The happier you are with me the sooner I can be free from this prison."_

"_I see." _thought Naruto

"Naruto?" asked Sakura as she looked at Naruto who seemed deep in thought.

"Even if we don't save Sasuke for you, we have to save him because he is our teammate." said Naruto "Remember what Kakashi-sensie always said."

"Thosewho abandon their comrades are worse than trash." answered Sakura with a slight smile "Just remember Sasuke isn't going to hold back, I want you to be safe." _  
_

A few feet away the avatar gang wasn't talking about Sasuke or Azula instead they were focused on the play itself. The general sense from all but Toph was that the only one who wasn't upset about how they were portrayed.

"Face it they may not have elegant but that you saw on stage was the truth." stated Toph as she defended the play which most of her friends seemly disapproved of if not hated.

"I am not like that." said Katara "I am not that bossy, motherly or that weak."

"Well they may have gone an over board a bit on the weak but the bossy and motherly they got right." admitted Sokka only to get a death glare from his sister.

"But I am not that kiddy." defended Aang

"Yes, you are." said Zuko "Just like I am just as I was that big as a jerk back then."

"Zuko is right." admitted Katara as she took a breath "Maybe we should see this as a chance to improve ourselves."

"Zuzu right about something?" laughed a voice as they looked to see Azula and Sasuke standing by the small staircase which led down to the level where the royal box was.

"Azula." stated Zuko as fire gathered around his fist, the rest of the avatar gang was in a defensive formation, luckily the rest of the floor was clear of people so on one else saw them.

"Relax brother if we wanted to fight we would have started fighting long time ago." said Azula as Sasuke just kept his eyes locked on Naruto.

'What are you playing at Sasuke?" asked Naruto

"In three days the comet comes and we will be in the fire nation capital." answered Sasuke as he gripped the handle of his snake sword "Be there and we will end it then and there."

"You there as well Brother and Avatar, we will end it all at once." Stated Azula

"Why not now? It isn't like you to wait." said Sakura

"Why?" asked Sasuke "Because when I kill dead last here I want him to know that there was nothing he could have done differently."

"He wants to crush his hope before he dies, just what Zuzu suggested we do to the Earth Kingdom." Stated Azula as everyone looked toward Zuko. "Oh didn't he tell you, he is the one who came up with our attack plan to bring down the Earth Kingdom and end this war once and for all."

"What?" asked Katara as she looked at Zuko.

"It happened during a meeting on the end game of the war. They asked if I had any insights on the Earth Kingdom people." explained Zuko as he lowered his head "I said as long as the people have hope they will never give in."

"That is why we will crush their hope by burning their country to the ground from our airships." explained Azula as she crossed her arms over her chest. "We will burn a scar across the land that will forever mark it as ours."

"You came up with this plan?" asked Suki

"His father twisted his words." defended Katara

"My brother has to be defended by a water tribe peasants how sad." said Azula as Sasuke eyed the two of them. "In fact if I didn't know better I would say there was something else there."

"I think we should be leaving the second act is going to start soon." explained Sasuke

"I agree." said Azula as she took Sasuke's hand as the two of them descended down the stairs "Enjoy the show brother; it will be the last one you ever see."

"Am I the only one who is more scared now because those two are seemly a couple now?" asked Sokka

"It's a lie; they are just setting us up." said Suki

"No, both their heart rates picked up when they touched." Explained Toph

"Well you can't tell when Azula is lying; it could still be a trick." Said Aang

"Their heart rate only picked up when they touched I am sorry but that was involuntary, they enjoyed each other's touch." Said Toph

"The issue isn't if they are together or not, it is what their game is." stated Katara "Why tell us their plan and invite us to stop them?"

"It can't be a trap because we know they will be there." said Sokka

"It's a trap." answered Sakura

"Why?" asked Suki "That doesn't make sense."

"In the ninja arts one of the hardest things to do is to set up a trap." said Naruto "It's easier if you know when and where your target will show up."

"And they just did that." said Sakura

"If we don't show then the Earth Kingdom gets destroyed." explained Suki

"And when we go Sasuke will be waiting with seals in place to do spirit knows what?" asked Sakura

"Come on let's get back to the show, before we miss me coming in." said Toph

"We have more problems to deal with than that." stated Zuko

"If we don't then Sasuke will probably show up again and this time he will do more than warn us." said Naruto "I would rather avoid a fight here….to many civilians that could get hurt."

"Then lets enjoy the show and deal with the problems after it." stated Toph as she rushed back into the theater box.

**Well I hoped you liked this chapter, I know some may have wished for a longer chapter but I want to divide this up into three chapters, so you have to wait until next time. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 The Ember Island Players Part 3 **

The current rose up on the second act of the play as the actors who were playing the avatar gang began their simulated journey to find an Earth Bending Master.

"Oh where will we find an Earth Bending teacher?" asked the actress playing Aang

"Here it comes." said Toph with a smile as one of the fake rocks on the stage lifted up to show a very large muscle man who was dressed like Toph.

"Why under a rock of course." stated the man in a deep male voice.

"Wait that sounds like a guy…a big guy at that?" asked Toph as Katara leaned over from her seat behind Toph to whisper in her ear.

"Not what you were expecting right?" asked Katara with a slight grin.

"Are you kidding I wouldn't have casted it any differently." laughed Toph as Katara looked at Zuko who simply shock his head.

"I guess someone has to like it eventually." stated Zuko as Katara sat back a bit and watched as the play moved on.

"What is your name?" asked Actress Aang

"I am Toph because it sounds like tough." stated actor Toph as he flexed his muscles "And that is what I am."

"Wait are you blind?" asked actor Sokka as he moved his hand back and forth in front of the actor Toph.

"Yes, but I can see you all." stated Actor Toph "I see you by using sound!"

Then the actor let out a load screeched which sent spit all over the actress playing aang.

"There I got a good look at you." Stated Actor Toph as he put a hand under his chin "Your not that bad looking."

"Why thank you." said Actress Aang as the real Aang's eyes widened

"That never happened." stated Aang more to Katara then to anyone else.

"Wait they make it sound like I am flirting with you?" asked Toph

"Because they are." answered Sakura from the back row as she sat beside Naruto. She could tell that Naruto's mind wasn't on the play at the moment it was likely either on the threat from Sasuke or on what she said outside.

"Please I would never flirt like that." Stated Toph

"So you have flirted in the past?" asked Suki as Toph's head turned toward Suki as she seemed to glare at her with unseeing eyes.

"So will you be my Earth Bending teacher?" asked Actress Aang

"Of course." stated Toph

"Ya, now I have an Earth bending teacher." said actress Aang with way too much joy in her voice.

"Am I really like that?" asked Aang as he looked toward Katara.

"Well…" started Katara as she fought the need to act like a mother to him and the need to be honest. Her delay hurt like a knife though the heart as he looked into those deep blue eyes.

"We all had problems back then the thing to do now is to move forward." said Zuko as Katara nodded her head in agreement, as they watched as the play move forward past when Zuko and Iroh went their separate way and the death of Jet. Finally the scene that Katara was fearing since the start of the play was upon her.

"So Prince Zuko you are actually quite attractive." stated the Katara actress as she and the actor playing Zuko reenacted their time locked up in Ba Sing Se. Aang's eyes widened as he watched how the actors were showing his fire bending teacher and the woman he loves.

"You don't need to lie to me." said the actor Zuko as the actress Katara moved over and sat beside him, placing her hand on the inner part of the actor's leg. "I thought you were the Avatar's girl?"

"No…he is like a brother to me." Said actress Katara as her hand moved up actor Zuko's chest and stopping on his lips "Besides how would he ever find out."

The actor Zuko smiled as his hand landed on actress Katara's back as the stage went back. By then Katara's heart was already racing picked up even faster, she wasn't sure if she was embarrassed by it or wishing that had happen. She turned back to the play only to notice that Aang was now gone.

"Twinkle toes went outside in case you're wondering." said Toph as Katara lowered her head but remained sitting as the play went on. She looked toward Zuko hoping to find out what he was thinking, what she saw was Zuko looking down. She followed Zuko's eyes only to find that without her even realizing it her hand now was resting on top of Zuko's. She instantly pulled her hand back and looked away but both of them stayed sitting right beside each other.

The scene had once again change to show Zuko along with Azula and General Iroh behind the same background they had just used in the cave scene.

"Come on Zuko, regain your honor and help me, it's your choice your nation or a life as a traitor?" asked the actress Azula.

"Choice Treachery Zuko and help the Avatar." stated actor Iroh as the actor Zuko walked toward his uncle only to push him to the ground.

"I hate you uncle and I always have." stated Actor Zuko "You are a fool who deserves to be locked upped and burned for your crimes."

"Did you say that?" whispered Katara to Zuko as he lowered his head.

"I might as well have." answered Zuko "He was like a real father and I betrayed him."

"It will be alright Zuko." said Katara as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "I am sure your uncle will be proud of everything you have done to help us."

"I could have done all that back then and Ba Sing Sa would have stayed in Earth Kingdom hands." said Zuko

"Will you two shut up?" asked Sokka without even looking at how close his little sister was to the fire nation prince.

"The Avatar is no more!" yelled the actress playing Azula as the actress playing Aang fell down under the fake attack of Azula. The audience broke out in a load cheers as they believed the avatar was now dead.

"This end the second act please return in ten minutes for the third and final act." stated the play writer as the lights rose up.

"Well that was interesting." said Azula as she sat beside Sasuke in the royal box as food and drink was brought up to them.

"They haven't gotten your personal right." stated Sasuke "However that being said I do believe that this play is an interesting look into personal relations."

"How so?" asked Azula

"I have noticed that during the play your brother and the water bender have stayed very close together." said Sasuke

"So you think the two of them may be together?" asked Azula

"No…but there may be something there, something growing." stated Sasuke as he took a drink "We can use this."

"The avatar likes the water bender and my brother may like her as well." said Azula

"You don't seam surprised." said Sasuke

"My brother is a big enough traitors, so falling for a lower class peasant from another nation isn't out of the realm of possibility." stated Azula "However we can use this to divide their little gang."

"I agree. I will use deadliest love for the pink haired weakling to my advenge during the fight" said Sasuke

"Love can be a great weakness to use." stated Azula "If you love someone you have to know that they are capable of standing on their own in a fight."

"Agreed." said Sasuke

Outside on one of the many outdoor balcony located along the upper levels of the theater stood Sakura and Naruto.

"This isn't good is it?" asked Sakura already knowing the answer

"No…Sasuke knows when and where we will show up to stop the fire nation attack on the Earth Kingdom." said Naruto

"He can set up levels of defenses and traps and we will have to get past them." said Sakura "And if we don't attack them there they will kill thousands."

"We could always stop the airships when they are in flight.' said Sakura

"More than likely if we don't show up in time Sasuke will be on those airships and he will set up defenses there too." explained Naruto "We have to face him in the capital."

"Well I always preferred a ground fight than anything else." said Sakura "However when we go into this battle we will need some surprises of our own. I mean the sage mode is nice but we need more than that."

"I have an idea but you aren't going to like it." said Naruto

"It has to do with the Kyuubi doesn't it?" asked Sakura

"Yes." answered Naruto "I don't like it but it maybe the only way to get an upper hand on Sasuke."

"What is it?" asked Sakura as Naruto began to lay out his plan.

Almost half an hour later Naruto and Sakura returned to the play only to find that everyone had returned and that they had missed parts of the play.

"What did we miss?" asked Sakura

"Well you missed the invasion, Zuko joining our group and me getting my sword." answered Sokka as Naruto and Sakura watched as the scene changed to show a forest. Out from behind one of the fake trees came a man dressed a dark blue robe carrying a sword.

"Who is that suppose to be?" asked Suki

"Sasuke." answered Sakura as the actress playing Azula ran on the stage.

"Who are you?" asked the actress playing Azula

"I am Sasuke Uchiha and I am from ninja warrior another world." stated the actor playing Sasuke "I am searching for a monster in the form of a man."

"A monster in the form of a man?" asked the actress playing Azula

"Yes, one Naruto Uzumaki ran from my world into this world." stated Sasuke "He is a demon."

"I am princess Azula of the great fire nation. Join me in my hunt to bring down the Avatar and I will help you hunt down this demon." stated the actress playing

"Yes…my lady." stated actor Sasuke as both of them ran off stage.

"I wouldn't say that." stated the real Sasuke as more scenes followed building up a romance between the actress Azula and the actor Sasuke.

"I know, they are making you seem too emotional." stated Azula "They did the same to me, we show emotion in a more shuttle way."

The next scene showed the avatar gang walking though a woods when an actor wearing a bright orange jump suit and wild neon yellow hair stepped out.

"Who are you?" asked Actress Aang

"I am Naruto Uzumaki and I am a the number one ninja." stated actor Naruto as he got onto one foot while raising his hands over his head. Suddenly appearing behind him in a pink dress with deep red hair was a woman.

"And I am Sakura I am also a ninja." said the actress Sakura as she copied Naruto's stance.

"Two ninja that may be useful in defeating the fire lord." stated Actress Aang

"That demon and his girlfriend are no match for me and my master lightening bending." stated actor Sasuke as he appeared on the stage.

"Sasuke my prelsure I thought we had lost you." stated Actor Naruto

"You will only lose me when you are dead demon." stated Sasuke as the two actors started play fighting on stage. They were soon joined by actress Azula and her team as everyone started fight.

"This is just crazy." stated Naruto as an actor playing him fell to the ground.

"We have to fall back we can't defeat them like this." stated actress Sakura "They are just too powerful."

"Sakura is right." stated actor Naruto as actress Aang jumped onto the fake Appa

"All onboard." yelled Actress Aang as the avatar gang jumped onto the fake Appa and flew away.

"They are making us look like weaklings." said Sakura as her fist.

"Calm down Sakura-chan." said Naruto "If we make a scene then everyone will know we are here."

"Besides I thought you would more upset about them showing you as Naruto's girlfriend." said Suki

"One thing at a time." stated Sakura as they kept watching as they showed the actor Sasuke bring down the Northern water tribe with a massive lightening strike.

"Well that must be the end of the play." stated Sokka as he stood up.

"I don't think so." said Sakura as the play entered the final scene.

"Father, the avatar and his group have arrived." stated Actress Azula to a man playing the fire lord.

"No matter with the comet we are unbeatable." stated Actor Ozai as he sat on top of a raised throne.

"But we will defeat you." stated actress Aang as she along with actor Zuko and actor Naruto appeared beside her.

"I think now." stated Sasuke as he moved to stand beside Azula. He turned and looked into Azula's eyes "I'll take on the demon you take your brother my love."

"Yes, my love." stated actress Azula with a smile.

"And I will handle the avatar." stated Actor Ozai as he stood up.

"You are no longer my brother Zuko…you are a traitor nothing more." stated actress Azula as she pulled out two streams which represented her blue fire bending. Zuko pulled out two similar red streams. The two traded blow after blow but it was clear that Zuko was losing the fight. Finally Azula delivered a fatal blow as fake flames shot up from the floor as Zuko disappeared. The fire nation audience broke out into wild cheers at the death of Zuko. Seeing the people cheer for Zuko's death caused her heart to stop for a moment. Things just kept getting worst as the battle moved from Azula to Naruto and it was Sakura's turn for her blood to turn to ice. Sakura could only watch in as the people cheered as the fake Sasuke placed a fake sword though fake Naruto's gut. She couldn't help herself as she gripped Naruto's hand.

"Well just because they lost doesn't mean I will." stated actor Aang with fear in her voice as she looked toward.

"No…you will fail just like your friends." stated actor Ozai as he sent massive flam streamers at the avatar who pretended to be burned before falling into his own trap door.

"The avatar is defeated and the war is over!" stated the actor playing Ozai as a giant fire nation flag fell behind him "The dreams of my family and my nation has come to past, all the world is now fire nation."

The crowed gave them a standing ovations as they creed for the Fire Nation victory and the death of the avatar.

"I think we should go." said Naruto

"Ya, this is the worst play ever." stated Sokka as they walked out.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I am using this chapter to set some of the major interactions in later chapters. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 Confrontations**

No one said anything as they walked toward the beach house, night had already fallen causing the beach house to look more then creepy with its half destroyed roof and dirty walls made it look like something out of a horror story. As they entered the courtyard they found Fukasaku sitting on top of small rock waiting for them.

"So how was the play?" asked Fukasaku

"Don't ask." stated Sokka "I am going to bed."

"Same here." said Suki

"Someone probably should stay on watch just in case Sasuke decides to attack." said Sakura

"I'll do it." stated Katara "I don't have to train Aang until tomorrow night so I can sleep once everyone gets up."

"Ok what am I missing?" asked Fukasaku

"Sasuke and Azula were at the play." stated Naruto "They knew we were there before we could do anything."

"And they didn't attack?" asked Fukasaku

"No, instead they told us that on the day the comet comes they plan to burn the Earth Kingdom to the ground." stated Aang "So we have to show up on that day to stop them."

"Basically they have the home field advantage." stated Sakura

"And that means that they will have traps ready for you." stated Fukasaku as Sakura nodded her head.

"We need to form a plan all of us on how we are going to deal." stated Naruto

"We will start that in the morning." Said Fukasaku

"Actually I already have a plan in mind for dealing with Sasuke the issue is handling whatever traps are there and those airships." Stated Naruto before looking at Sakura "Neither one of us can fly so it would be best if we stop those things on the ground."

"We will figure that out in the morning." ordered Fukasaku "Get some rest."

"Katara are you sure you want to take watch? I can do it." offered Aang

"You need to train so you are getting a full night's sleep." ordered Katara

"But you need sleep as well." explained Aang as he reached for Katara's hand only for her to pull it away.

"I'll take her place just after midnight." stated Sakura

"Thanks." stated Katara as she moved toward the top floor to keep an eye out for anyone coming. While she did that everyone else headed toward bed.

While the Avatar gang was heading toward bed, Sasuke, Azula and her friends had gotten back onto the airship which would take them to the fire Nation Capital by sunrise tomorrow.

"Captain how long to reach the capital?" asked Azula

"We should arrive by sunrise tomorrow." stated the Capitan

"Good, any messages from my father?" asked Azula

"Yes, Princess." stated the Capitan as he handed the message to the Princess, since the message had the seal of the royal line no one apart from a member of the royal line was allowed to see it. The only time that rule wasn't to be followed was when the message was address to the person themselves.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke

"Basically father is a little disappointed that I didn't come right away." explained Azula as she handed the message to him, the fact that Princess Azula would hand over internal fire nation royal communications to someone outside the chain of command surprised the Capitan. Not even Mai or Ty Lee where allowed to see the messages between the royal lines. "However he will deal with it when we arrive in the capital."

"Did he say anything?" asked Ty Lee

"Nothing important." stated Azula as she turned to the Capitan "I want to be airborne in five minutes."

"Yes, Princess Azula." stated the Captain as he went off to get the ship airborne.

An hour later Katara sat on one of the balcony located along the second floor of the beach house. While she thought everyone had gone asleep her mind started to wonder as she looked around at the decaying house. Even though the dirt and grime covered up the walls and floors it was clear in her mind what the place used to look like. The warm colors and gold trim would have made the entire house feel warm. The dirty party muddy pound would have been crystal clear filled with flowering water plants and turtle ducks. In her mind she found herself sitting beside the pound feeding those small peaceful animals, she smiled as she imaged the warm summer's air blowing across her face moving her hair behind her. She just let her mind go as she dreamed about a strong hand coming up from behind her and pulling her back against a strong chest. Her hand moved up over her shoulder so that her hand rested on the man's face just below his scar. She was so focused on her dream she didn't even hear the footsteps.

"Katara." stated a voice as Katara's eyes opened as she turned around to see Toph standing there.

"Toph you should be asleep." stated Katara as she turned and looked at her friend.

"I should but there is something I have to say, something without the others around." stated Toph

"What?" asked Katara

"Why are you lying to Aang?" asked Toph

"What are you talking about?" asked Katara slightly confused at what Toph was talking about. "I haven't lied to Aang

"True you have physically lied to him but you have led him on and haven't been honest with him." stated Toph as she took a breath "You let him believe you love him when in fact you love someone else."

"What?" asked Katara

"You can lie to yourself but don't try to lie to me. I can see your heart beat." stated Toph as her blind eyes seam to almost glare at Katara "You like Zuko."

"What? I don't like Zuko" asked Katara again as her heart thumped in her chest.

"There you go again, your heart is racing which tells me you are lying." stated Toph "So the question remains do you just like Zuko or is it possibly something more."

"Zuko is fire nation and they were the ones who killed my mother." stated Katara

"We don't choice who we fall for and I think you don't blame Zuko for that and he did help rescue your father." stated Toph as Katara lowered her head a bit.

"Yes." admitted Katara "I don't blame him for that."

"So do you like him?" asked Toph "Because if you do, your just string Aang along then your cruel."

"I haven't strung Aang along." stated Katara "I was never with him."

"Well you kissed him didn't you?" asked Toph

"He pulled me into it." Explained Katara as she turned and looked out toward the sea "And truth be told it felt like I was kissing a family member, I didn't get a spark or anything."

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?" asked Toph "Tell him you like Zuko not him."

"Because I am not sure I know what I feel." explained Katara "Besides he has so much to deal with I don't want to add the stress."

"He is already thinking about it, why do you think he left when the actor versions of you and Zuko admitted your love for each other." stated Toph "I personally don't know what he found more upsetting the idea of you being with Zuko or losing to the Fire Lord. He loves you Katara, with all his heart."

"Maybe then it is better not to tell him, it will just break his heart and depressed him." stated Katara "I mean if he is depressed it may cause him to want to die and then we all lose. While if he thinks he is fighting for me he may fight harder and win."

"You have to tell him." said Toph "Because a lie is never the good thing."

"I remember you not telling Aang about you running away from your parents." stated Katara

"Then believe me that was a mistake." stated Toph as Katara thought for a moment.

"I will tell him as soon as I know what I am feeling." stated Katara

"I guess that works." stated Toph as she disappeared inside leaving Katara alone with her thoughts.

While Katara was wrestling with her feelings between two very different young men, Sakura was rolling around in her sleep. Her eyes snapped opened as she jumped to her feet realizing what she should have realized hours ago. She jumped to her feet almost tripping over the sleeping Suki as she left the room they had been sharing. She ran bear footed toward the main courtyard were Fukasaku slept on top of a lily pad however his sleeping was disturbed when Sakura flipped it over so he crashed into the water.

"Wake up you stupid toad." stated Sakura

"What is it Sakura are we under attack?" asked Fukasaku before he noticed how pissed off Sakura seamed, she reminded him so much of those times he had to deal with an upset Tsunade.

"You lied to Naruto-kun didn't you!" stated Sakura "You knew who his parents are and you didn't tell him."

"What are you talking about?" asked Fukasaku as Sakura started walking back and forth.

"Everyone knew didn't they? Kakashi-sensie, Lady Tsunade, Jiriaya and you they all knew who Naruto-kun's parents were and they didn't tell him." stated Sakura

"What are you talking about?" repeated Fukasaku

"The Kyuubi told Naruto-kun that his mother was Kushina Uzumaki." Stated Sakura as Fukasaku's eyes widened a bit, telling Sakura that she was on the money and the Kyuubi was telling the truth. "Now Kushina Uzumaki was famous for her fighting skill so that makes the list of people who were stronger then her short enough as it is however the Kyuubi added that Naruto-kun looks like his father and that his father was on the same team as the 4th Hokage."

Sakura took a breath as prepared to say it; it had taken so long for her brain to process the information.

"The thing is the 4th Hokage like all Leaf ninjas worked in a three man squad." stated Sakura as Fukasaku remained quiet "I saw the photographic of his team almost every day in the Hokage's office, the 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze had two Kunoichi's on his team one of them was Kushina and apart from those cute whisker marks on his cheeks Naruto-kun looks like a clone of the 4th Hokage. Which means Minato Namikaze is Naruto's father."

"I am impressed." stated Fukasaku "You are correct Naruto is the son of the 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki."

"Why was it hidden in the first place?" demanded Sakura "He grew up not knowing who his parents were, no child should have to do that."

"It was done to protect him. He was already a target because of the Kyuubi he would have been the largest target in the world if it was known he was the only child of the 4th Hokage the yellow flash of the Leaf and Kushina Uzumaki who had a special chakra with the capability of holding the Kyuubi at bay." stated Fukasaku "Some would to either kill him because of who his parents were and others would want to use him to bread stronger ninjas for themselves."

"That may have been a reason to do it when he was a kid, but he isn't a kid anymore." stated Sakura

"We weren't going to hid it from him forever. When we felt he was ready and that he could defend himself we were going to tell him." explained Fukasaku

"He killed a member of the Akatsuki with a single attack, he can handle himself." stated Sakura

"He is a powerful ninja that is for sure but when the Rock find outs who his father is they will send forces after him because of what Minato did to them during the war, then the Lightning will send forces to try to get a chance at the special chakra Naruto's mother had. It may lead to war." stated Fukasaku "Unless they know that they would be almost totally destroyed in a battle against him then they will come and it will lead to war were thousands of people will die. I am sorry but letting him know may cause thousands of lives, I don't think Naruto would want that."

"This is all based on the idea that the news would get out." explained Sakura "I am sure if you tell why you had to keep it hidden he wouldn't tell anyone who couldn't be trusted."

"I know I haven't been around Naruto long but he isn't one to keep things to himself." stated Fukasaku

"He kept the fact that he had the Kyuubi hidden for years." offered Sakura "He can keep it hidden if need be."

"Maybe your right, and maybe if he masters sage mode he will be strong enough." said Fukasaku "However I don't want to make this call myself, I want to talk to Lady Tsunade."

"You won't have to." stated a voice as Sakura and Fukasaku turned toward one of the doors only to see Naruto standing there.

"Naruto?" asked Sakura as Naruto stepped out under the moonlight sky.

"How long have you been there?" asked Fukasaku

"Long enough to hear everything important." explained Naruto "So I am really the fourth's son?"

For a moment Fukasaku didn't say anything as he tried to find a way out of it.

"Yes, you are." stated Sakura as Naruto looked at her before slowly walking away.

"He will need time to process." stated Fukasaku as he remained sitting.

'It would be better if someone was there to help him." stated Sakura as she went after Naruto.

"_I should follow them and help Naruto." _thought Fukasaku _"Then again maybe having Sakura help Naruto will in the end help them both, I will just have to wait and see."_

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, the next chapter will have Naruto/Sakura moments so for those who have been waiting on that, just hold on a little bit more and you will have those moment. Now please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 Romance**

Sakura moved as fast as she could without running as she followed Naruto though the corridors of the beach house. Naruto seemed to pick up speed to just stay to stay ahead of her, she felt like a cat chasing a mouse which didn't want to be caught. She channeled Chakra into her feet allowing her to pick up speed as she finally caught up to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun stop." ordered Sakura as she placed her hand on his shoulder only to have him disappear in a puff of smoke. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks as she looked at were Naruto should have been.

"_He used a shadow clone to give us the slip." _said Inner Sakura

"Where are you Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura to the empty hallway.

While Sakura looked at where Naruto used to be Katara was walking around the compound lost in thought, Toph's words rang in her head as she thought about what her heart was telling her. Did she really love the Fire Prince or did her heart belong to her friend Aang. Aang had always been kind to her but there wasn't any spark there as she remembered the words of her grandma.

**Flashback**

The winds blew across the cold snow covered ice sheets as the eight year old Katara moved walked into her the igloo which she called home. After the death of her mother during the fire nation attack two years ago her grandma had moved in to care for her and her brother. Their father had gone off to fight the war which now seamed far off. She entered the small igloo to see her grandma cutting apart a fish which would be their supper tonight.

"Well your home early Katara?" asked Gran Gran "You normally play with the other children after your lessons."

"Well I didn't feel like playing today." said Katara as she moved toward her part of the home.

"That doesn't sound like you is something wrong?" asked Gran Gran as Katara looked down at the snow covered ground. "What is going on? Did someone pick on you?"

"No it isn't that Gran Gran." said Katara with a blush "Gran Gran how do you know when you like someone?'

"Oh I understand now." said Gran Gran with a smile as she sat down across from her granddaughter. "I was wondering when this happen, see Katara a woman can love many people in many different ways but throughout the course of life there is only a handful which are truly special. Most of those special loves are friends and family but there is one that means more than any of the others. When you come across that love you will call him your husband."

"How will I know when that happens?" asked Katara

"Well that is the tricky part." said Gran Gran "You will know because when you think about him your heart will move and you can't help but smile at his name. When that happens my granddaughter you will know you're in love."

**End flashback**

Katara closed her eyes and let her mind winder almost instantly her mind's eyes filled with the images of the fire nation prince. She couldn't help but smile as she remembered his face the few times she had seen him truly smile, she had to admit he had a tediously to drive her up the wall but still she had to smile.

"I think I may love Zuko." admitted Katara to herself before she lowered her head as she remembered the fact that Zuko was a prince she was a peasant, he was fire nation were water tribe members were seen by most as almost less than human, she was from the water tribe were fire nation members were hated as murders and monsters. "It would never work besides he probably doesn't see me like that."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that young one." stated Fukasaku as he seemly appeared out of nowhere.

"You heard that?" asked Katara with a blush across her face

"Yes and like I said I wouldn't be so sure about that." stated Fukasaku "See when I first arrived I needed to know about you all so I entered each one of your dreams."

"You did what?" asked Katara

"I entered our dreams and I learned a lot, like the fact that you were dreaming about making out with a shirtless Zuko in a moon light pool." stated Fukasaku as Katara's blush became a deeper shade of red as the memories of that dream came flooding back. "It also allowed me to see into Zuko's mind?"

"Was he dreaming about me?" asked Katara afraid of the answer.

"In a way, he was dreaming about both you and another girl named Mai." stated Fukasaku as Katara's fist tighten "He was trying to decide who to choice, in his dream he picked you."

"I see so he may like me as well?" asked Katara

"Possible." stated Fukasaku

"Still it wouldn't work the fire nation prince with a water tribe peasant." stated Katara as she shook her head "Besides when we beat the fire lord and Azula, Zuko will be fire lord making it even worst."

"Or even better because if you two truly love each other then it will be a sign to this world that things in the fire nation had changed." explained Fukasaku as Katara looked at him she hadn't thought about that if she did end up with Zuko, she could become Fire Lady, a water bender as the Queen of the Fire Nation was unthinkable.

While Katara was thinking the unthinkable Princess Azula was also thinking about something that a few weeks ago she would have thought impossible however what she and the water bender woman were thinking about were two different unthinkable. While Katara was thinking about the fact if she did end up with Zuko she would be fire lady, Azula was just thinking about the fact that she actually cared about someone other than herself. Unable to sleep Azula started walking back and forth in her private cabin before she finally gave up and decided to take a walk around the airship. The guards were stunned to see the fire nation princess walking around so late at night; Azula said nothing as she walked up to the upper attack deck. She took a deep breath as she felt the warm summer night's air enter her lungs at the same time it blew though her pure black hair.

"I see you couldn't sleep as well." stated a voice as Azula twitched ever so slightly before she turned her almost fifteen year old golden eyes turned to see the sixteen year old black eyes of Sasuke Uchiha. Azula couldn't hid her smile as Sasuke moved to stand beside her, a smile on his face as well as the two of them stood by the railing watching the clouds pass by them and looking down at the sleeping Fire Nation below them. For the longest time neither one of them said anything as they enjoyed each other company.

"You know someday you could rule this world with me." stated Azula as Sasuke nodded his head.

"I know, but first I must kill Naruto and Madara." stated Sasuke

"Well we know where Naruto will be in a couple of days." stated Azula

"And once I find out how they got to this world by breaking the pink weakling spirit I will return to my old world and kill Madara." stated Sasuke as Azula lowered her head suddenly she felt her hand move. She looked to see that Sasuke had taken her hand within his. "Then after he is dead, I will return to you."

Azula smiled at those words as Sasuke kissed her hand.

"Now get some sleep my Princess." stated Sasuke with tenderness and love in his voice "You have to deal with your father in the morning."

"Of course my warrior." resounded Azula with the same amount tenderness and love in her voice

The sound of crashing waves filled the air as Naruto looked down at the sea below; his mind was still trying to process what he had just learned. He was so lost in thoughts that he didn't notice her arrival until the tree branch moved down a little under the weight. He turned to see Sakura sitting in the tree beside him; the tree was the tallest on the land the beach house was on it was also located near the edge of a cliff.

"Please don't try the shadow clone thing again." stated Sakura as she looked out to sea.

"How did you find me?" asked Naruto

"Because I know you." answered Sakura "Whenever you are troubled you find the highest point you can and you think."

"I should be happy, I know who my parents are Minato Namikaze the 4th Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki." stated Naruto "However I can't help but feel angry. The old lady, the pervert and the old toad they all knew who my parents were and they never told me. How did you figure it out anyhow?"

"It just came to me." stated Sakura as Naruto simply looked at her as she took a deep breath "Have you ever lost something and have no idea where you put it. Then hours later you remember where you put it."

"Yes, I have done that before when I couldn't remember where I put the remote control." answered Naruto

"I must have done the same thing." answered Sakura "As for Lady Tsunade and the old pervert while I disagree with what they did, I can understand it."

"They knew who my parents were and didn't tell me." stated Naruto as his fist tightened "When I was a kid I cried countless nights because I wondered who my parents were they could have ended that."

"I am not saying what they did was right but remember why they did it." stated Sakura "If word had gotten out about whom you where, there are a tons of people around the world who would love to do things to you because of your parents. Some would want you dead and others would want you to spawn them strong ninjas. They were trying to protect you."

"Still they should have told me." stated Naruto "I would have kept my mouth shut."

Sakura simply looked at him; her look said it all as Naruto lowered his head a bit.

"Alright maybe I wouldn't have kept my mouth shut when I was a kid but still." said Naruto

"What is in the past is in the past there is nothing that can be done to fix it, we can only look forward." Stated Sakura "Instead look on the brighter side, you are the son of possibly the two best ninjas ever to come from the Leaf village the 4th Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki."

"That is pretty cool." laughed Naruto

"My mom and her friends always said that the 4th Hokage was very handsome." said Sakura as Naruto looked at her "And judging from how your looking, they were not lying."

Naruto was taken aback as he looked at his long time crush was who was simply looking out to sea. Naruto looked down to see that the girl who he had longed for since he was six years old had her hand on top of his.

"You called me Naruto-kun when you were chasing my clone." said Naruto

"I know." said Sakura

"Was it an accident?" asked Naruto "Did you add kun to my name by accident?"

"Yes." answered Sakura as Naruto lowered his head only to suddenly feel it being pulled back up. His eyes widened as he saw that Sakura had moved in so close that he could feel her breath on his lips. "It was an accident that I told you too soon."

Naruto's eyes became as wide as dinner plates as Sakura smiled.

"This however isn't an accident." stated Sakura as she closed the distance and softly pressed her lips against his. Instantly she felt a jolt of electricity run from her lips though every part of her body, for a moment she was in haven and nothing could change that as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. Naruto's eyes were not closed, he was too stunned to even think or move.

"_Kiss her back you idiot." _ordered the Kyuubi's voice in his head as Naruto followed the order and started returning the kiss. The end of air forced their hand as slowly the two of them pulled apart but remained close.

"What about Sasuke? I thought you loved him." asked Naruto as Sakura simply looked at him

"The past is in the past and the future is what is before us." answered Sakura as she pulled him into a second kiss, this time Naruto didn't need to be told by the Kyuubi to kiss her back.

Hours later the sun was just rising over the Fire Nation Capital as the Royal Airship came in for a landing. Waiting for the airship was a small party of Royal group including the Fire Lord himself. The airship came to a stop as the ramp came down allowing Azula, Sasuke, Ty Lee and Mia to step off. They walked toward the delegation which had the fire Lord Ozai in the lead.

"Welcome home Daughter." stated the Fire Lord before turning toward Sasuke

"It seems like you didn't honor our deal and while having the Northern Water Tribe Capital is great the deal was the Avatar." stated Ozai "And you didn't honor that."

"But I did." stated Sasuke as Ozai eyes widened a bit "When the comet comes the Avatar along with one of the two people I have to kill will come here to stop your attack on the Earth Kingdom."

"How would they know that?" asked a General

"Because I told them." stated Sasuke

"You told them?" yelled the general

"Yes, because when they come to stop you and they will come we will be ready for them and we will kill them." stated Sasuke

"Father wouldn't it better to defeat the Avatar in front of everyone." stated Azula as Ozai grinned at the idea.

"Very good idea daughter." stated Ozai before turning toward Sasuke "Use anything you need to prepare for them."

**I would like to say that I am so sorry for the long delay in posting this chapter, I have had a lot of problems first coming down with the flue, then hitting a writing block, then came thanksgiving and then finally when I know what to say in my story my computer's power core decides it wants to break so I don't have power to write until a new one came. Well now that you know I hope you can forgive me now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75 **


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 The Pieces are Falling into Place Part 1**

The sun was high over the fire nation sky as Sasuke Uchiha walked around the main court yard of the fire nation palace. He had walked this path two times already. He didn't even have to look at the nearby balcony where three fire nation generals where watching him.

"You realize that they don't like you." stated Azula's voice as she walked up behind him.

"I don't require them to like me." stated Sasuke 'Fear is good enough for the moment."

"Agreed." stated Azula as the two of them walked down one of the many covered paths that ran around the main courtyard. "Your planning something."

"Knowing the terrain is key to any victory." stated Sasuke as he stopped and looked down at the storm drain where water was clearly seen "For example this storm drain is an easy source of water for the waterbender."

"I will have someone cover those right away." stated Azula as the two of them kept walking.

"I have also scouted the areas where I will place Seals to help defeat Naruto." stated Sasuke as the two of them turned a corner.

"We will need a plan on how to deal with your former female teammate." stated Azula "You will be busy taking on Naruto."

"Sakura is a medical ninja, her major skills lie in healing not direct combat." answered Sasuke as he remembered reading the files that Orochimaru keep on key figures in the Leaf "That being said she has been trained by The Slug Princess Lady Tsunade one of the three sannin."

"Sannin?" asked Azula

"It is a title given to three legendary ninjas from the Leaf village." stated Sasuke as he put his hands behind his back as he kept walking "The three sannin where the Slug Princess Lady Tsunade who later became Hokage of the Leaf Village, Jiriaya the Toad Sage and Orochimaru the snake master."

"So this Sakura was trained by a legendary ninja in your world." stated Azula

"Yes but do not fear, she isn't alone I was a student of Orochimaru's until I killed him and Naruto was trained by Jiriaya." explained Sasuke

"So all members of your former team were trained by legends." stated Azula "However that doesn't help with defeating this Sakura."

'Apart from her medical skills she is has Tsunade chakra enhanced strength." explained Sasuke "She more than likely able to punch though all but your strongest metals. She is likely not that skilled in ranged attacked."

"The Yuyan Archers." stated Azula with a grin "They are the best archers in the world they can pin a fly to a tree."

"They should work." said Sasuke "They should keep Sakura busy while I take care of Naruto."

"And I will handle my brother and my father will handle the Avatar." added Azula as she singled for an aid. Instantly the aid ran up to her. "I need the Yuyan Archers here by the time the comet arrives."

"My Princess the comet arrives in three days they will be hard press to arrive in time." Said the aid

"Did I ask for excesses?" asked Azula as the aid cowered a bit in fear before running off to carry out her order.

On a steep hill side near the fire lord's beach house a training session was being held by the avatar gang with Naruto and Sakura watching every move. Standing in for the fire Lord was a piece of fruit, Naruto and Sakura watched as Aang's friends opened the path for him to deliver the final blow however right at the last moment Aang stopped his attack.

"He can't do it." stated Naruto "He can't kill the fire lord."

"Remember how hard it was to kill someone for the first time?" asked Sakura as Naruto lowered his head as he remembered how he felt when he killed for the first time "And we are trained for it, he isn't."

"You know what I have to do." said Naruto

"And you know I don't like it." answered Sakura as she lowered her head a bit "But I also know it is what needs to be done, Just be safe and come back."

Naruto leaned forward and kissed Sakura gently on the lips.

"Don't worry I always come back." answered Naruto "Besides I have you to come back too. I want to take you take you out to get some ramen noodles when we get back to the Leaf."

Sakura simply shock her head as Naruto moved away, disappearing behind some rocks.

"Baka couldn't think of something a little bit more romantic for a first date?" asked Sakura to herself as she looked toward the training area.

"Sakura have you seen Naruto?" asked Fugaku as the elder toad hopped up to Sakura "We need to work more on training to defeat Sasuke."

"Naruto is gone." answered Sakura as Fugaku looked at her "He went to do what will be needed to help save this world and beat Sasuke."

"What is he doing?" asked Fugaku

"Your just have to wait and see." answered Sakura as she looked down at the field.

"Why did you stop?" yelled Sokka to Aang "You had a wide open shot at killing the Fire Lord."

"I am sorry but I can't do it." admitted Aang

"It's just a fruit, Aang." stated Toph "It can't feel anything."

"It isn't the fruit I am talking about, I can't do it. I can't kill the Fire Lord." Said Aang

"Aang you have too." said Katara "It's the only way to end the war, Zuko will take on Azula. Toph, Sokka and I will handle Ty Lee and Mai. While Naruto takes on Sasuke and Sakura deal with any surprises. You have one job and that is to end the Fire Lord."

"Why are you being so mean Katara?" asked Aang surprise at the force behind Katara's words

"Aang I am your friend but I am tired to treating you like a child we are talking about the fate of the entire world." Explained Katara "You have to put it aside and end the Fire Lord.'

"But…" started Aang

"Aang I want him dead and I am his son." stated Zuko "He needs to die, for the good of the world."

"I can't kill any living thing." explained Aang "It's in the code of the Air Nomads, we cannot harm any living thing. That is why we are vegetarians."

"I am sorry Aang but are your beliefs more important than the world?" asked Sokka

"Besides isn't it better to kill one to save thousands of lives?" added Suki

"I can't look at that." Said Aang "I believe all life is important I will treat all life as holy and I will not harm a life unless I have too."

"You have to because if you don't others will be hurt." stated Katara "You are the avatar the protector of the world, now it is time to do it."

Aang lowered his head and started moving away from the group and back toward the beach.

"Did you have to be so hard on him?" asked Toph

"No, she said what he needed to hear." answered Zuko

Hours later the sky had turned black as Naruto moved along the darkened beach on the far side of a small island in the eastern part of the fire nation. He had journeyed to a part of the island which was all but abounded, since it was covered with hot volcanic rock which was coming out from a small vent in the crust of the Earth. Besides being burning hot the rocks were also razor sharp making this place one of the last places anyone would want to go.

"How far away?" asked Naruto as he hopped over a small stream of lava. He had been moving for hour. Once he had reached the main land of the fire nation he had jumped from tree branch to tree branch until he reached this island.

"_Not far." _answered the Kyuubi "_You see that small cave up ahead?"_

Naruto looked ahead of him to see a small cave barley large enough for him to enter and to make it even worst the entire cave was formed of the same almost boiling hot black rocks.

"_Great." _Thought Naruto as he entered the cave as he went deeper into the cave, with each step the cave got smaller and darker. It only took a couple of minutes for Naruto to start arming crawling though the pitch black tunnel. The hot rocks were burning his skin as he got cut more than a few time, suddenly he pushed out into a large room. For a moment Naruto had no idea where he was, as his eyes adjusted to the darkness he could make out a large doomed shaped room which seemed to go on forever the sound of water also filed the air.

"Who enters my home?" stated a voice from the darkness

"Naruto Uzumaki." yelled Naruto back

"You are not one of the spirits how did you find this place?" asked the voice

"I am the container for the Kyuubi." explained Naruto

"Ah… the nine tailed ruler of the foxes." stated the voice as suddenly light flooded the side of Naruto's face; he turned toward it to see glowing blue water. Naruto just watched as the glow began to spread across the floor. The light from the glowing water showed Naruto the truth he was standing on the edge of a giant underground lake which was covered by a doom of black volcanic rock, at one end of the lake Naruto could make out water flowing out and down another tunnel. The center of the lake began to shimmer as a figure rose from the lake. She was dressed in pure white robs with a large hat. Her long jet black hair flowed behind her like water and red marks were painted on her face and shoulders.

"It has been a long time since I have crossed paths with the legendary demon fox." stated the woman in a kind voice

"You're the painted Lady?" asked Naruto as the spirit moved closer.

"Yes, Child I am." said the Painted Lady "Now why have to come to me?"

"We need your help but first if can you call together the grand council." explained Naruto as he said almost word for word what the Kyuubi told him.

"If I call together the great spirits I need to know why?" asked the Painted Lady

"The Kyuubi wants to make a deal with me for his freedom but I don't want him attacking my home in the Leaf village." explained Naruto

"And having him swear before the grand council will bind him to his words." stated the Painted Lady

"Yes." Answered Naruto "Now I hate to rush you but we have only days before the comet comes and this all has to be done before that."

"I will gather the council at once." stated the painted Lady as she disappeared back into the water leaving Naruto alone once again.

While Naruto was waiting a large number of fire nation soldiers were dyeing as the second largest fire nation base in the former Earth Kingdom was burning. An entire fleet of fire nation warships were either burning or already under water. Giant flames where flying high into the night sky as the fuel supply for the fleet exploded.

"Run!" yelled a fire nation soldier as he turn and ran only to be hit in the back of the head with a kunai. The weapon ended his life before he hit the ground.

"Well this just a little less boring then walking." stated Madara more to himself then the other people he was with. Madara sat on the remains of a fire nation tank with a stick in his hands as he roasted a piece of meat, using the burning remains of the fire nation force as his oven. "Why are we wasting our time here? We have learned nothing."

Madara looked up just in time to see a Fire Nation warship capsized over in the harbor.

"We are teaching them a lesson." stated Pain as he stood looking out over the remains of the fire nation base. His eyes scanned over a group of archers which had tried to stop him only to die by his hand "They have caused nothing but Pain and death; they must learn what real Pain is."

"You may teach them all the pain you want but we came for the nine tails and Sasuke." stated Madara "And this didn't help my goals."

"Maybe it did." stated Konan as she walked up to the group holding a piece of paper in her hands.

"What are you talking about?" asked Madara

"I was looking though the office of the admiral in charge of this base." stated Konan as she started reading the message.

"By order of the Fire Lord you are to send the Yuyan Archers to the capital to take part in the operation to take down the avatar and a ninja known as Naruto Uzumaki when they attack on the day of the comet." read Konan "They are to support Princess Azula and Sasuke Uchiha when the comet arrives."

"You know where they are now." stated Pain

"Alright let's get going." stated Madara as they started walking across the ocean

While the Akatsuki members moved across the ocean, Aang and most of his friends were sleeping in the fire lord's beach house. Tomorrow they would train some more before the comet, the only one who wasn't sleeping was Sakura as she moved around the beach house making sure no found them. Sakura never noticed a small island suddenly appearing on the darkened horizon. Aang slowly sat up and started moving toward the island without even opening his eyes or waking up. Aang moved though the fire lord beach house without alerting any of his friends, the only one which woke up as Aang walked past was the Flying Lemur Momo. Aang's loyal pet and friend began to follow Aang, first out the beach house and then to the beach. When the still sleeping Aang took to the air, he joined him as together they headed toward the strange moving island which was just within sight of the beach house.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 The Pieces are Falling into Place Part 2**

The sun was rising over the fire nation as Zuko walked down the hallways of the beach house he was going to have some light fire bending training with Aang before handing him off to Toph and Katara before they would move to the capital of the fire nation. They would set up camp outside the capital city and then tomorrow when the comet came they would launch the final assault that would end the war hopefully with their victory. Zuko stopped for a moment and looked out one of the windows toward the sun rising over the sea.

"I thought I was the one who rises with the sun." stated Zuko as he turned to see Katara standing beside another window. For a moment he was taken aback as he saw how the sun light seamed to cause Katara to radiate a warm glow. The light bounced off her tan skin as she looked out to sea, she had a tone buy feminine stomach. Her beep brown hair flowed down her back like waterfall; her deep blue eyes looked like deep ocean pools. Zuko did a quick glance up and down her body his mind going to places it shouldn't have.

"Just because as a water bender I am linked to the moon doesn't mean I can't enjoy the sunrise." stated Katara as she out at the golden sun. "So what is going to happen when this is over?"

"What do you mean?" asked Zuko

"I mean we can pretend that once we beat your father and Azula that it will be the end all be all but we both know that isn't going to happen." stated Katara "You will have generals and government leaders who support your father's line of thinking."

"And that isn't counting the feelings of the people themselves." added Zuko

"I mean you have the fact that you're the prince and that makes you next in line for the throne but…." Started Katara

"That may not as matter as much as you think." Interrupted Zuko "See there has been many different royal families, when one dies out a distant relative or the top general takes over the role as the royal family."

"So your family isn't the original royal family?" asked the stunned Katara as Zuko shock his head.

"No, I believe my family rose to power four hundred and fifty years ago when my ancestor who was a general was named the heir by the then fire lord." explained Zuko

"That is just great so you will have to find a way to legitimize your rule." said Katara

"Yes, and that isn't even looking out how I will deal with the effects of the war." added Zuko "My people have done so much damage to the world it will take decades to fix. Well at least I think I can count on you and the others to help."

"You can." said Katara as she looked around as the others started to come out. Sokka stopped by the door to where they had been sleeping.

"Where is Aang?" asked Sokka as Zuko blinked.

"He isn't in there?" asked Katara as she moved to look into the empty room.

"I thought he was still asleep." said Zuko

"What is happening?" asked Sakura as she walked up to the group.

"Aang is gone." explained Katara as Sakura blinked. "Didn't your seals alert you when someone comes in."

"They do he must have walked out on his own." explained Sakura "They are designed to alert things coming in not going out."

"We have to find him." ordered Suki as they started to fan out in a vain attempt to find their friend because not even the avatar knew where he was as he opened his eyes to find himself sitting on a strange surface surrounded by a forest.

"Where am I?" asked Aang as he looked around at the strange jungle. The only creature that was familiar was the flying Lemur Momo who was sitting in front of him. Momo simply tilted his head before jumping onto Aang's shoulder wrapping his tail around Aang's neck. Aang started walking around the island trying to find out where he was, however he always came back to the same strange spot.

"Where are we?" asked Aang to Momo who simply looked at the Avatar. As he sat down in the octagon shaped area. As he closed his eyes he decided that he had to seek advice from his past lives. He opened his eyes again to see the last avatar before him, Avatar Roku.

"Hello Aang." stated Roku as he sat down across from Aang.

"Roku I need your advice."

"That is what I am here for young avatar." responded Roku

"I am tasked with defending the balance but in order to do that I have to kill the fire lord." explained Aang "But as an Air bender I have to respect and protect all life, so how can I stop the Fire Lord."

"Avatar Aang you must be decisive and you must protect the world by ending the Fire Lord." answered Avatar Ruko before he disappeared leaving Aang to his thoughts.

In another location Naruto sat waiting for the return of the Painted Lady, as he sat on the edge of the giant pool of water which fed an even larger river his thoughts turned not to what he coming battle against Sasuke but what could be his life after the battle. A life free of the Kyuubi, a life free of the Akatsuki since he wouldn't have the Kyuubi anymore and most importantly a life with Sakura. He couldn't help but smile as suddenly eleven figures appeared out of the pool. One he recognized right away as the painted lady, the rest where all new to him.

"So you are the container of the nine tailed demon fox Kyuubi." asked the Lead Figure as Naruto got to his feat and looked at figure. He was maybe seven foot tall man with deep blue eyes and short blonde hair. He dressed in bright white armor which was covered with blue jewels, with a long sword hanging from his hip. The strangest thing was the pair of white bird like wings which came out of his back.

"I am." answered Naruto "Naruto Uzimakie of the Village hidden in the Leaves."

"I am Abidan, Angel of Life and head of the grand council of the spirit world." explained Abidan "Before you are gathered the nine great spirits along with the great healer the Painted Lady and the Queen of the demon foxes Aella the eight tailed."

That is when Naruto turned and looked at the eight tailed demon fox, she had almost pure silver fur with strings of black fur around her feet.

"So you have been the one containing may mate and King." growled Aella as she showed her row of sharpened pure white teeth.

"Calm down Aella you are here as a guest only." ordered Abidan as the Queen of the demon fox backed down. "Allow us to introduce ourselves."

Naruto turned his head to the figure standing beside Abidan, he was dressed in a pure black robe which covered him from head to toe. The opening which should have shown his face was somehow even darker. He held a long ancient scythe in his bony hands as two bat like wings came out of his back.

"I am Tod, the master of death." answered the spirit in a voice that would send even the strongest ninja running.

Right beside death was a bird unlike anything he had ever seen, instead of feathers it was made of nothing but flames. Flames of multiple different colors which changed at a high rate of speed.

"I am Frea." stated the bird in a strong but female voice "I am the Phoenix of the sun and keeper of the daytime sky."

The next spirit looked like a human male with deep blue eyes and simple cloths. He had deep black hair with a small strip of white located in the center.

"I am La, the spirit of the ocean and protector of all who travel across the water." explained La as Naruto looked toward the next one, she was a young woman with long pure white hair.

"I am Yue." answered Yue "The moon spirit keeper of the night sky."

"Yue?" asked Naruto "I think Sokka talked about someone named Yue who became the moon spirit."

"Yes, I gave my life to save the moon spirit and I joined with her." explained Yue

"I didn't come to listen to talk about you old human life." growled the next spirit he was a giant standing over 12 ft tall and covered from head to toe with black scales. He looked like a humanoid dragon with three toed feet and a reptile like face partly hidden by his helmet. Over his body where a dark gray chest piece and a helmet with a pair of horns coming out the back and a single one on the nose. Over his arms were huge arm guards with razor sharp claws coming out of them.

"I am Wari, the master of warfare and conflict." answered Wari as Naruto turned to the next one. This one was a strange mix of creatures; it had the body of a large lion but the head and wings of an eagle.

"Hello I am Aira." said the griffin in a female voice "I am the griffin of the wind creator of the winds and storms."

"I am Terah." said an old looking humanoid tree which towered over twenty five tall. "I am the master of earth and all who walk across the surface."

Finally that left the last one of the grand council, a beautiful woman with long deep brown hair and warm brown eyes. She dressed in a pure white robe, a set of armor was clear to see. She had two sets of angle wings.

"Hello Naruto I am Celia the guardian of peace and love." answer Celia in a loving voice.

"Now why are we here?" asked Wari

"The Kyuubi and I have come to a deal for his freedom from me but in order for it to be done, I need him to swear to you all that he and the rest of the demon foxes will honor the deal." explained Naruto as he looked toward the painted lady "Also I need to painted Lady to extract him from me so that I don't die in the process."

"I will gladly help you." offered the Painted Lady

"Please explain to us this deal." ordered Abidan "Once we hear the terms of this deal we may agree to it."

Lines of airships were preparing to launch from the fire nation capital, the plan was for them to join up with other airships launching from hundreds of different locations across the fire nation. They would join up off the coast of the earth kingdom before moving inland at sunrise. By positioning themselves off the coast at sunrise they would give them the most time possible over the Earth Kingdom. Heading toward the airships were Azula and her father. They were being carried by one of their human powered carriers. Surrounded them were royal guards along with Ty Lee and Mai, however the most dangerous guard wasn't walking beside them instead he was moving across the nearby rooftop. This was allowing him to get used to the layout of the city which would give him the advantage in a fight. Finally the caravan came to a stop as everyone got out and headed toward the royal airship. Once the Fire Lord reached the top of the platform he was surrounded by his guard as the citizens looked up at him from the street below. Almost at once everyone bowed to him, the only people who remained standing where the guards behind him and the lone figure who stood on the far off rooftop. For a moment Ozai glared at the figure who wouldn't bow to him, on some level he respected the powerful young man who refused to bow but he didn't want his subjects to get used to the idea that someone didn't have to bow.

"My people we have struggled through a hundred years of war and that is about to end." Began Ozai as the people listened to their ruler. "Within days it will all be over. I will personally lead the assault that will end the war in our victory."

Hearing this the people stood up and started to clap in joy.

"Father, I thought the plan was or to wait here and take out the Avatar when he and his friends arrive." said Azula as she stood up.

"Change of plans you and Sasuke will take care of the Avatar and his gang. It will gain you honor and glory being the one who defeats the avatar." said Ozai "I will have the honor and glory of ending the earth kingdom and turning the entire world into Fire Nation."

"I thank you for that honor father." Replied Azula

"I am not done." stated Ozai "You will serve as my right hand and heir as Fire lord."

"Fire Lord." Said Azula with a grin "I like that but there can't be two Fire Lords."

"I am no longer Fire Lord." explained Ozai as the guards behind him raised new flags and a new crown was placed on his head "As the world is reborn I will be reborn, I will rule the new world as the Phoenix King."

Back at the beach house the search had ended for Aang, he was no were to be found.

"Ok what do we do?" asked Suki "Without Aang how can we defeat the fire lord."

"I can handle the fire lord." offered Sakura "He isn't a ninja so I shouldn't have much trouble."

"No we need you to take care of any surprises and to help Naruto with Sasuke if need be." corrected Katara "No we need Aang or at least someone else who can take down the fire lord if Aang doesn't show or he can't.

"There is only one person who may be able to take on my father, my uncle." offered Zuko

"Didn't he break out from prison?" asked Toph

"Yes, and I don't know where he is." said Zuko as his eyes widened before he grinned "But I know the one person who could find him or Aang. We need to get to the Earth Kingdom."

"Let's get going." said Katara as they moved toward the flying bison.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. I plan to update one more time before the year is out but only one more time. I hope you liked this chapter; I have also posted clips of the two stories on my profile I am considering writing after I finish my current stories. If you want you can check them out. I thank you and I hope you have a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. Wilkins75**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 The Pieces are Falling into Place Part 3**

The sun was low in the evening sky over the fire nation Capital as the city started to head to bed; everyone knew that tomorrow was the day the comet arrived. The fire benders could hardly sleep knowing that tomorrow they would the strongest they could possibly be. The comet would add to their bending powers in the same way the full moon adds to the power of any water bender. Standing on a balcony with a glass warm tea in her hands was the soon to be fire Lord Princess Azula. She wished she could have a glass of wine but her father had a strict rule about drinking. She nor her brother was allowed to drink until their 21st birthday and he left order with the kitchen staff that she wasn't allowed to have it and his orders were still above hers.

"You seamed disappointed about something." said a voice from behind her as she turned around to see Sasuke standing there.

"Kind of wish I had some wine other than that no." answered Azula in a strangely honest tone. She had never experienced this before ever since she was little she was able to lie without trouble however with Sasuke she found it difficult to lie. "I get crowned tomorrow as Fire Lord and we end the avatar, my brother and Naruto all in one day."

"About that, maybe we should hold off on the crowning until the day after the comet." said Sasuke

"I have waited since as long as I can remember to be fire Lord." explained Azula as the almost sixteen year old girl crossed arms and looked at the sixteen year boy across from her. She knew that if anyone apart from Sasuke had told her that they would be punished. "Why should I wait?"

"And I wouldn't want our enemies to interfere with that event." explained Sasuke as Azula nodded her head. "Besides wouldn't it be interesting to have your brother watch as you are crowned Fire Lord?"

Azula smiled like a fox at the image that came to mind.

"You always know what I need to hear." said Azula as she walked forward stopping within a foot of him "How come you and only you seem to do that

"Because I am not afraid of you." answered Sasuke as he looked down into Azula's golden eyes with his black eyes "Everyone else is afraid of you because they know you have powers they don't, you are one of the best fire benders in the world and you are soon to be their ruler."

"And you're not afraid of me because you can easily kill me." Answered Azula, Sasuke was a little taken aback at her honesty. He knew he could kill her with a few moves but it wasn't like her to admit any weakness. "However I know you wouldn't do that. You could send the Death God himself running but I know you wouldn't hurt me."

"No I wouldn't." admitted Sasuke with kindness in his voice as he took Azula's hand and kissed it.

"I don't know why you won't do more than kiss my hand?" asked Azula

"Do you want me to do more?" asked Sasuke as he held onto Azula's hand.

"I know you want to do more too." said Azula as Sasuke looked at her "Just because others can't read you doesn't mean I can't."

Sasuke let his defenses drop for a moment as he considered his next move; he had no training for something like this. He hadn't run though training on how to act when he was alone with a young woman on a balcony as the sun started going down. Azula noticed that his defenses where down and took the opening she leaned forward closing the twelve inch gap between the two of them, pressing her lips against his. Sasuke's eyes snapped opened as he was caught totally off guard by the fire nation princess. He just stood there as she kissed him one of her hands moved behind his neck pulling him in closer. Sasuke soon started moving as he placed one of his hands on Azula's back. Both of them relaxed and focused only on each other as they both started kissing each other. The sound of the door opening caused both of them to jump apart and look toward the door only to see Mai and Ty Lee standing there with stunned looks on their faces.

"Where you two making out?" asked Ty Lee as Mai simply blinked before grabbing Ty Lee hand and pulling her out the door leaving the two of them alone.

"Can you believe it, Azula kissed Sasuke." yelled Ty Lee as she almost the top of her lungs.

"Shut up Ty Lee!" ordered Mai "Do you want to die?"

"Why would we die?" asked Ty Lee

"We just saw Azula one of the most dangerous fire benders in the world and Sasuke who can control lightening as if it was nothing in an embarrassing state." Stated Mai "One of them by themselves could kill us and leave no trace, it would be better if we just kept it quiet."

"Alright but you do realize that someday those two will be married." said Ty Lee as she skipped up and down the hallway she suddenly stopped mid skip "And someday have kids."

"I know a scary thought isn't it." said Mai as the two of them kept walking.

Thousands of miles away the flying bison Appa was coming in for a landing beside a tavern in the earth Kingdom.

"Please don't tell me we are here for a drink." said Sakura as she jumped down.

"No we are here to find her." Said Zuko

"Her?" asked Katara

"June, best bounty hunter in the world." explained Zuko as they walked into the dark smoke filled bar. More than a few of the people in the bar looked at the strange kids walking in however they turned back to their drinks and card games. Zuko walked toward the bar and toward a tall beautiful woman with long black hair.

"So your back again." said the woman as she ran her hand down Zuko's arm, which caused Katara to glare at the woman.

"Hello June, we need your help." said Zuko

"Well you know that my help doesn't come cheap and from what I heard your worth more to me as a prisoner then as a client." observed June "However I am not in the mood to deal with the trouble of fighting against you and the rest of the avatar gang."

"We need your help to save the world." said Katara

"Judging from how you looked at Zuko when I touched her arm you are more concerned about me then the world." laughed June as Katara's glare only grew more harsh.

"Katara?" asked Sokka to his sister.

"No, we need your help to find either Aang or Zuko's uncle." growled Katara

"Well I still don't see why I have to help? Not like I really care about the rest of the world." said June

"You should because by tomorrow night this place along with every part of the Earth Kingdom not totally in fire nation control will be turned to ash." Yelled Zuko as everyone looked at him.

"If you value your lives I would go get your family and head somewhere else." Stated Sakura

"Why should we listen to you kiddy?" asked a drunk man as he walked up to Sakura "Your just a little kid with stupid pink hair. You don't know anything."

Sakura simply glared at the man for a moment, than he did the unthinkable and placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. She reacted faster than anyone could see as she sent him flying backwards and through a wooden wall. Everyone looked at her stunned.

"Any more stupid Questions!" yelled Sakura as everyone apart from Jun and the avatar gang ran out and headed away from the bar.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." said Toph as she looked at Sakura.

"You should remind Naruto-kun he has a habit of getting on my bad side from time to time." explained Sakura

"_But we still love that baka."_ added Inner Sakura

"_Ya, I wonder how things are going for him."_ said Sakura back

"Alright if I am going help you find those two I need scent samples." said June

"We have some of Aang's dirty cloths but we don't anything from Iroh." said Suki

"Yes, we do." Zuko as he pulled out a shoe.

"You have one of your uncle's shoes?" asked Suki

"It was all I had of him." explained Zuko as Katara touched her necklace it was all she had of her mother so she understood why Zuko had held on to the shoes.

"Well let's go see if we can find these people." said June as they walked outside toward a strange mole like creature. "Wake up Nyla."

The creature stood up as June held out a piece of Aang's cloths.

"I need you to find the Avatar, girl." said June as the beast sniffed the clothing before moving around a bit before sitting down.

"What does that mean?" asked Sokka

"That the avatar isn't around anymore." explained June

"How could the she know that?" asked Sakura

"A trained Shirshu can find anyone in the world even if they are dead." explained June "If she can't find the avatar then the avatar isn't in this world anymore."

"What does that mean?" asked Suki

"He must be in the spirit world." said Katara "So we have to find Iroh."

"Alright then." said June as she took the shoe in hand. Once Nyla took in Iroh's scent she took off like a rocket with June on top of her.

"Follow her!" yelled Zuko as they jumped onto Appa and began to follow June from above.

Back in the fire nation Naruto had just finished explaining the deal he had made with the Kyuubi to the demon council.

"Interesting arrangement you two have come up with." Said the leader of the spirit council Abidan

"It is the deal we have agreed on." said Naruto

"I am inclined to agree with the terms of this agreement." Said the phoenix Frea

"So am I." said the ocean spirit La

"I will agree to it as long as I get my mate but I don't like some of the terms." stated the Kyuubi's mate Aella the silver eight tailed demon fox. She had been severing as ruler of the demon foxes while her mate was contained. "Our nation will honor the terms of this deal."

"We will vote all those in agreement with the terms raise your hand." ordered Abidan as one my one all the members of the council raised their hands or another limb in agreement.

"Very well then, we the council of spirits agree with this agreement." said Abidan "We will make sure the deal is honored. Painted Lady you may remove the Kyuubi from Naruto Uzumaki."

"Thank you." Said Naruto as all the spirits apart from the Painted Lady and Aella disappeared.

"Naruto in order to extract the Kyuubi without killing you, you must be in the water." explained the Painted Lady as Naruto walking into the water.

"Like this?" asked Naruto as he stood in chest high water.

"You must lie down and submerge yourself." Explained the painted Lady as Naruto lied back sinking a few inches in the water. He took a deep breath as he submerged himself in the water. To his amazement he found himself unable to move, he began to panic a bit since he was below the surface however he noticed that his lungs didn't burn for more air.

"Don't worry Naruto, this is healing water." explained the Painted Lady as she walked up to him placing her hands over him. "As long as I am here you can't drown. Now this will hurt."

Naruto nodded his head as his entire body began to burn up as he noticed red demon chakra beginning to come out from his body.

Elsewhere in the Earth Kingdom Appa was nearing the outskirts of Ba Sing Se, they had been following June on Nyla, suddenly she came to a stop at the base of a small rise as Appa came in for a landing.

"Why have we stopped?" asked Zuko

"Because your uncle is on the other side of this rise." explained June as Zuko looked toward the top of the small hill. They hadn't noticed anything as they came in for a landing but that couldn't mean something wasn't hidden.

"Are you sure?" asked Katara

"I am sure." stated June as she turned Nyla around "Well good luck."

The avatar gang just stood there and watched June disappeared.

"We have company." Said Sakura as she pulled a kunai out as she looked around them only to see a bunch of people dressed in blue and white uniforms.

"Bumi?" asked Katara as she recognized Aang's old friend, she looked around and noticed even more people they had met as they traveled the world "Pakku? Piandao?"

"Yes, Katara long time no see." said Piandao as the fire nation sword master who had trained Sokka in the ways of the blade. "I don't see the Avatar and who is the young woman with pink hair."

"Aang is missing and this is Sakura she is from another world." explained Sokka

"Another world you say, we heard rumors that Princess Azula newest soldier is from another world." said Bumi

"Sasuke." answered Sakura as Pakku looked at her.

"You know him?" asked Pakku "Because he destroyed the entire Northern Water Tribe in one night."

"He was my teammate until he went rogue." explained Sakura "Avatar Ruko came to our world and offered to bring Naruto-kun and I here to bring him back to our world."

"Naruto?" asked Pakku

"Pretty much the only one who can beat Sasuke." explained Sakura "He is preparing to deal with the snake."

"We need to find my Uncle." said Zuko

"Your uncle is right up here follow me." said Pakku as they walked up the hill only to enter a camp filled with a bunch of old and middle aged people.

"What are you all doing here?" asked Suki

"We are all members of a secret order known as the order of the white lotus. The order is spread across all nations and all professions." explained Pakku "Before you are the best Earth, Fire and Water benders on earth not counting the best swordsmen and fighters in the world. Come tomorrow morning we will retake Ba Sing Si."

"A force of only a few hundred against thousands?" asked Toph "Sorry but that would be next to impossible."

"Numbers aren't everything they will have experience and surprise on their hand." explained Sakura "It will be hard but they can do it."

"And we have Grand master Iroh to thank for it, he has been the leader though it all." added Bumi "He is the one who got the entire order together for this one operation."

"We actually came to get him." said Katara "We need him to help us defeat the Fire Lord because Aang is missing."

"I see." said Piandao as they stopped in front of one of the tents "We will let him explain. He is in there."

"Let me go." said Zuko "I have a lot to say sorry for."

Zuko slowly walked into the tent only to see his uncle lying down with his back to him. Zuko knelt down as he lowered his head.

"Uncle I don't know where to begin, I have failed you in so many ways. I betrayed you in a vain attempt to win the love of my father but he has no love in him. I turned my back on you and I am so sorry for failing you uncle." said Zuko

"You didn't fail me Zuko." said General Iroh as he rolled over to face his nephew before sitting up "You could never fail me Zuko, you are like a son to me. I was only worried that you wouldn't be yourself."

Zuko just sat there as his uncle knelt down and hugged him.

"How can you forgive me just like that?" asked Zuko

"Because there was nothing for me to forgive Zuko." said Iroh as the two of them pulled apart "In the end you found yourself, by training the avatar."

"Yes, I have trained the avatar in fire bending but he has disappeared and that is why we need your help." Explained Zuko "Father is going to…."

"We already know of his plan." said Iroh as Zuko looked at him "There are members of the white lotus everywhere including in the war room of the fire Lord."

"We need your help to stop him." Said Zuko

"No you don't." stated Iroh "Because if I am the one to stop him History will only see it as a brother killing a brother to take his place. No the avatar must be the one to do it."

"But the Avatar is gone." Said Zuko

"Believe in him Zuko, Believe that the Avatar will appear." explained Iroh "Now he will need you when the battle starts, we need to get you all to the red island."

"The Red island?" asked Zuko "That is only a tiny island in the middle of the ocean"

"It is the gathering spot for the fire nation air fleet, the fleet which will burn the world." said Iroh "If your all there and you can help the avatar defeat the fire lord before you go and take his place as fire lord."

"Alright but Azula and Sasuke will be waiting for us at the capital." said Zuko

"And then you will beat her." answered Iroh

"Alright let's do it." said Zuko

Hundreds of miles away Phoenix King Ozai was sitting in his private study preparing himself for what was to come. A knock at the door caused him to look up.

"Enter." stated Ozai as the door opened and the Capitan of the airship walked in.

"Sir we just got a message from the rest of the air fleet over the Red Island." said the Capitan

"I am assuming you didn't come in here just to tell me that the rest of the fleet is there?" asked Ozai

"No sir, the message reads under attack by unknown air bender and others. All other ships destroyed do not come. They are heading to Capital." Read the Capitan as Ozai simply blinked. "It goes on to give a brief description six men with orange hair, a woman with blue hair and a masked man all dressed in black with red clouds."

"How many airships did we have there?" asked Ozai

"Twenty sir." answered the Capitan "They where suppose to come after us in different attack waves."

"Twenty airships gone." said Ozai

"Sir we are turning the airship around, we have to protect you." explained the Capitan as Ozai tried to hid his hatred of that degree. Ever since the founding of the Fire Nation royalty had to be protected at all cost and against an unknown threat they had to turn around and because it was a law in the founding documents of the fire nation he couldn't over rule it.

"Very well." said Ozai as he wondered who this strange air bender could be because it was unlikely that the Avatar could have destroyed twenty airships. "Send message to have all forces gather around the capital we need to defend it."

"At once." said the Capitan as he headed out of the room. The moment he was gone Ozai sent a fireball against the metal wall as he cursed the fact that he had been denied his great victory and now had to go defend his capital.

Standing on top of the water surrounded by the remains of destroyed fire nation airships was the six paths of Pain, Madara and Konan.

"Well that was a nice warm up but let's get going." said Madara as they stepped over the remains of dead fire nation soldier which was one of hundreds which now floated on the ocean surface. "So Pain what are you going to do once we get to the capital?"

"I will make them learn the truth meaning of Pain by turning their greatest strength against them." answered Pain as they kept walking across the ocean.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I know some people may wonder why I had the fire nation identify Pain as an air bender. I felt that if the fire nation saw someone jumping extremely high or floating in the air that they would believe it to be because of air bending. I hoped you all had a great holiday and I will see you all in the New Year. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 The War comes Home**

The sun wasn't up yet as Avatar Aang sat on the unknown island, he knew he had only a few hours left before the comet came and he still had to find a way to defeat the Fire Lord without harming him. He had talked to the previous Earth Kingdom Avatar Kyoshi however she had only said that the fact that she had killed the great warlord Chin that she brought an era of peace. Aang had even talked the last avatar from the Northern Water Tribe Kuruk however he had only told him that he had to shape his own destiny and when he failed to shape his own destiny cost him the love to a the face stealing spirit Koh.

"None of them seem to understand." stated Aang as he looked at Momo before he realized what he needed to do. He closed his eyes as once again the spirit of a past Avatar appeared before him. This one was a fellow air bender with long black hair.

"You have called on me Avatar Aang." said the spirit Avatar

"Yes, Avatar Yangchen I need your help." Stated Aang "I have to stop the fire Lord from destroying the world but doing so mean killing him which goes against everything we as Air benders believe in."

"Avatar Aang while it is right and true to honor the beliefs of the monks you fail to see what it is in front of you." said Yangchen as Aang hung on every word "You fail to see that because you are the Avatar that you must put your believes as a Monk aside and do what is needed for the world."

"What are you saying?" asked Aang

"As the Avatar and not as an Air monk you must kill the fire lord." stated Yangchen "If something stands in your way you must remove it. I hope I have been helpful."

With that Yangchen disappeared leaving Aang alone with his thoughts; a fellow air bender had just told him to kill the fire lord.

Back in the Fire Nation as Naruto's head finally broke the surface of the water as he took a deep breath as air filled his lungs for the first time in hours. Thanks to the healing waters which made up the large lake home of the Painted Lady he hadn't drowned.

"It is done." said the Painted Lady as Naruto couldn't help but smile, for the first time since he the day he was born he was free of the Kyuubi. Naruto then took a deep breath as he turned his thoughts to what he had to do next.

"No now the hard part begins." said Naruto as he turned to look at the Painted Lady "I know I don't have the right to ask for your help again but I need to get the fire Nation Capital by sunrise."

"Will it end the war?" asked the Painted Lady

"Not sure how it will end but it will end." explained Naruto

"Then you have my help." said the Painted Lady

Miles away Azula lied in her bed trying to get some sleep but knowing that tomorrow at sunrise the comet would come and the end of the war with it. Tomorrow she would end her brother and his friends however one thing dominated her thoughts over all other things. That event only happened a few hours ago when her lips meet the black haired ninja from another world. She couldn't help but smile at that memory. She was about asleep when a knock at the door caused her to sit up.

"What is it!" yelled Azula

"Princess Azula we received an urgent message from your father, the air fleet has been destroyed by an unknown force and they are returning to defend the capital." explained a general from the other side of the door as Azula jumped out of bed and moved toward the door.

"What was that?" ordered Azula as she threw open the door only to come face to face with half a dozen generals. The generals themselves seem to have just gotten up somewhere still in their sleeping robes while others had their uniforms partly one.

"We don't have a clear image of what is going on but it appears that twenty of the twenty five airships we sent on the attack have been destroyed." explained a highest ranking General "All we know is that there is a direct threat to the Capital, we have sent orders to nearby military forces to come to the Capital. They should arrive by sunrise."

"Very well make sure you have Sasuke look over all of your battle plans." ordered Azula

"My Princess is it wise to trust him with such information, he isn't Fire Nation." stated the General

"True but the moment I become Fire Lord I will name him Chief Minister." explained Azula as the generals tried to hide their hateful glares. They all knew Chief Minister was the most honored position in the Fire Lord; normally it was given to a family member or a close friend of the Fire Lord. As Chief Minister he would be the third most powerful member in the government after Ozai and Azula. They also knew that the last time there was a female Fire Lord she gave the position of Chief Minister to her then future husband. "Now I recommend you follow my orders."

"Yes, Princess Azula." stated the senior general.

Meanwhile onboard Appa, Zuko and the rest of the Avatar gang was nearing the red island.

"So what is the plan?" asked Sokka

"We attack and hold them long enough for Aang to arrive." explained Zuko

"No offense but you normally have a plan." explained Katara

"I know." said Zuko as he lowered his head before looking back at Katara "But it's the only thing we have, we stop the fleet then we move to take on my sister and Sasuke."

"What about Naruto will he wait at the meeting area for us?" asked Suki

"Hopefully." answered Sakura "Naruto-kun isn't well known for waiting."

"What is that?" asked Sokka as he noticed a lot of flames coming from below.

"I don't know." said Zuko as he guided Appa down toward the flames only to have his eyes widened. He wasn't alone as everyone apart from Toph looked down at the scene of pure destruction below.

"What is it?" asked Toph as her friends looked down at the remains of twenty fire nation airships all of which were partly sunk in the shallow water which surrounded the small island. Some of the parts which remained above water was on fire and human shapes could be seen floating in the water.

"It seems like the airships which were going to destroy the Earth Kingdom are destroyed themselves." explained Suki

"Well that is a good thing isn't it?" asked Toph

"Normally yes, but the question is what destroyed them?" asked Sakura "Because I don't see Aang killing all these fire benders."

"Who do you think?" asked Katara as Sakura thought about it.

"Maybe Sasuke did this?" asked Suki "He is cold hearted enough to do this."

"Why? Why would he do it?" asked Sakura "It wouldn't make sense for him to destroy them? No it had to be someone else."

"I don't see another bender apart from the Avatar doing such damage." explained Sokka "Maybe another ninja."

"A highly trained ninja could do this with ease but the question is how would they get here?" asked Sakura "I mean we had Avatar Roku's help getting here and without that we would have never gotten here."

"It doesn't matter now." Said Zuko "What matters now is that we head to the Capital."

"Why?" asked Sokka

"I don't see the royal airship down there and if a fleet is gone they have to protect the Royal family by returning to the Capital." Explained Zuko

"It could have sunk in deeper water?" offered Katara

"If that is the case then I still have to get to the capital to establish myself as Fire Lord." explained Zuko

"But the attack on the Earth Kingdom is off now right?" asked Suki

"Yes, it should be." said Zuko as they headed toward the Fire Nation Capital.

The sun was rising over the fire nation as Sasuke along with dozens of fire Nation commanders walked around the airship landing area. They could already see the Royal Airship along with the other four airships coming in for a landing. Over the course of two hours hundreds of fire nation soldiers had marched into the city from the dozens of bases and outposts which surrounded the capital. The addition of hundreds of soldiers in the streets didn't go unnoticed by the civilians.

"We have over 700 extra soldiers already in the city with another 600 due to be here within the hour." stated a commander as Sasuke nodded his head. As he noticed Azula walking down the street along with Mai, Ty Lee and over a dozen guards.

"This isn't how I expected today to be going." stated Azula as she stopped right in front of Sasuke.

"Do you have anything about the threat?" asked Sasuke he didn't like not knowing what he was going to be up against.

"No." answered Azula as suddenly she stopped and closed her eyes as a smile formed over her face. Sasuke looked around and noticed that all the fire benders had their eyes closed. High over their heads the massive fireball which is Sozin's comet entered the atmosphere providing fire benders with the strength of a thousand suns.

"That feels amazing." stated Azula as she felt the rush of energy fill her body. "This comet is a gift from the spirits."

"You have no idea." Stated a voice as Azula looked toward the platform where just the day before her father had stood as he crowned himself Phoenix King. Standing there was eight figures dressed in black cloaks with red clouds on them. Six of the eight all had orange hair and the same metal studs coming out of their skin. One of the other two was a woman with deep blue hair and the last was a man with black hair with a mask covering most of his face.

"So it's you all." said Sasuke as he glared at the figures.

"You know them?" asked Azula

"Akatsuki, a group of the nine strongest ninjas in the world." explained Sasuke "My brother was one of their best."

"The third best actually after the six paths of Pain and myself." said the masked man as Sasuke looked at the man, his eyes focusing on the small hole near the center of the mask. Suddenly Sasuke pulled his sword.

"You're a Uchiha aren't you?" asked Sasuke as the man laughed a bit as he shrugged "Your Madara Uchiha."

"Yes, I am." said Madara as Azula smiled knowing that this was the other guy Sasuke had to kill so once he was taken care of Sasuke wouldn't have to leave her.

"Well I am assuming that you are the ones who destroyed our airships." stated Azula as she moved from behind Sasuke, her eyes locked on Madara.

"Yes, I have to admit those airships are interesting machines but overall too easy to destroy." explained Madara

"Well it will be the end of you." said Azula as she threw her fist toward Madara, a giant stream of blue fire shot out of her hand and headed straight for Madara. The blue haired girl and the six others stepped aside as Madara just let the flames engulf him. Everyone just watched as the fire streamed on for a while before Azula ended her attack. Her and everyone's apart from Sasuke's eyes widened as the figure remained standing there without a mark on him.

"Nice try." said Madara as he flicked his wrist and sent a small almost invisible needle forward. A sound of clattering filled the air as Sasuke blocked the needle attack with his sword. The Akatsuki members just looked at each other, the move by Sasuke made no real tactical sense.

"Konan, are you thinking what I am thinking?" asked Madara as the woman eyes Azula and Sasuke.

"Yes, I would have to agree with what you are thinking." said Konan

"Interesting." said Madara as he placed his hand under his chin "This may prove to be troubling. But if he can't make it though this he isn't what I expected him to be."

"You can't win against all of us, I have an army and with the power of the comet we are unbeatable." Stated a general not knowing what they were up against.

"The comet you say." said Deva Pain as he looked up "The comet that you have used to bring war upon this world will bring your downfall."

"What are you talking about?" asked Mai as everyone watched as the one of the orange haired men started to fly upward while the others disappeared in puffs of smoke.

Meanwhile on a small rocky outcropping on a small island located just outside the capital city Naruto Uzumaki stood waiting for his friends to arrive so that they could begin the assault on the fire Nation Capital. From this position he could see the five airships heading into the city and the bright comet as it moved across the sky. A roar filled the air as he turned to see Appa coming in for a landing, he couldn't help but smile as he saw the pink hair of his long time crush now turned girlfriend. Appa hadn't even landed as Sakura jumped down and ran to him wrapping her arms around him.

"I am alright Sakura-chan." said Naruto with a smile "Everything went as planned."

"So that means?" asked Sakura as Naruto nodded his head.

"Well looks like we got Naruto back but we are still missing Aang." Said Katara

"Aang is missing?" asked Naruto

"What is that?" asked Suki as she pointed toward the Capital City, everyone's eyes widened as they saw a small figure flying up over the city.

At that same moment Aang was walking around the island, as he moved though a grove of trees he noticed a city in the distance and it was getting closer.

"What is going on?" asked Aang as he ran to the edge of the island only to see that the island which had been in open water was now near the coast. He knew the city from the day of the black sun and the failed invasion; it was the Fire Nation Capital City.

"Momo I think I know where we are." said Aang as he dove into the water only to see a giant foot moving though the water. Aang broke the surface and smiled "We are on a Lion Turtle."

Aang smiled as he swam as fast as he could until he came to the front of the legendary island size creature. Aang stopped mid swim as two giant pairs of eyes opened up in front of him. Suddenly he felt something lift him out of the water followed a second later by a giant lion like face. For a moment the two of them just looked at each other.

"I know you have helped me by letting me contact my past selves but I still need your help." said Aang as the Lion's Turtle's other hand moved toward Aang. The Avatar stood still as the finger of the giant ancient beast began to glow, the moment it touched Aang's forehead as some of the knowledge of thousands of years was transferred to Aang. Aang opened his eyes as he realized what needed to be done.

"I thank you." said Aang as he bowed to the Lion Turtle, however the Lion Turtle wasn't looking at the Avatar instead it was looking upward. Aang flowed the ancient beast's eyes only to see a figure floating over the city.

Everyone in the fire Nation Capital was looking up at the strange figure which was now floating over their city. Suddenly a load booming voice filled the air, a voice that was cold and unfeeling.

"You of the Fire Nation have never felt the touch of war; you know only how to cause Pain." stated the Voice of the Deva Path of Pain as he stretched his arms out toward the comet "You will be made to feel the true meaning of Pain. Almighty Pull."

Screams filled the air as everyone looked on as the comet which was going to provide them with so much power began to move down world. There was no time to escape as the comet the source of the strength that was going to provide them with the strength to give them victory crashed straight into the Capital of the Fire Nation. All over the city people were either to stun to move, or they ran for their lives or tried to shield their loves one from death. It took less than a second for the city to be removed from the face of the earth replaced with a giant fireball which was hotter than the surface of the sun as smoke blocked out sky. A city which had stood since before the Fire Nation was unified was gone leaving only death and destruction behind.

**Well I hoped you liked this chapter, I felt that if Pain could destroy an entire city he could pull down the meteor and destroy a city. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 The final Battle Part 1**

Smoke filled the air turning the once bright sunny day into darkness as black ash began to fall from the sky. The smoke was so thick it was if they were standing in the middle of a fog justu. On the hillside outside of the fire nation Capital, Naruto was the first to stand back up. Like everyone else he had hit the ground when he the impact happened. He had thrown himself over Sakura to protect her from the attack.

"Are you alright Sakura-chan?" coughed Naruto as he pulled Sakura to her feet, her cloths like his where now totally covered with ash.

"I am fine." answered Sakura as she brushed some ash from Naruto's face. "What happened?"

"I think that comet it the ground." said Naruto

"I remember seeing someone flying over the city." said Sakura as she looked toward the direction of the fire nation capital, only to see a wall of earth.

Yards away Suki and Sokka where getting up from the ground they had hit the ground together holding hands. Toph hadn't seen the impact but the moment her friends hit the ground she earth bent a shield around them all. Beside them lying in the ash was Katara and Zuko, they had both hit the ground side by side. Katara was the first to open her eyes, it felt as death was everywhere as she turned her head slightly. When she looked across the now black ash ground she saw Zuko's face.

"Zuko…" coughed Katara as Zuko opened his golden eyes and looked into her blue ones. For a moment neither one of them said anything.

"Is everyone ok!" yelled Toph as Katara slowly got up only to see that Zuko had placed his arm around her as they hit the ground.

"We are fine, what happened?" asked Zuko as Toph bent the wall of earth down only to show a total destruction. A huge creator now covered the entire capital city; the creator was so deep that ocean water was now flooding the deeper part of the creator. The side of the dominate volcano in which the royal palace and the higher class citizens lived was totally gone. The meteor had made a scar so deep into the earth that lava was once again flowing out of the volcano.

"No." said Zuko as he simply looked at his destroyed home. The gardens where he had shared show many happy moments with his mother was now all gone consumed by fire and destruction.

"By the spirits." said Suki as one of the few buildings which survived the destruction on the edge of the creator finally gave in and fell down.

"How many people live in the capital?" asked Sakura

"Over five hundred thousand." answered Zuko as he looked down at the ground.

"It was the largest city outside of Ba Sing Sa." explained Toph

"It's all gone." said Katara

"Whoever did this will pay." growled Zuko as his fist tightened and flames gathered around his fist.

Out on the lion turtle Aang was just as stun at the scope of destruction which was now before him. He wasn't the only one who was stunned the fire nation soldiers along with Phoenix King on the airships. The high winds had sent the airships flying backwards but they remained intact.

"What just happened?" yelled Ozai to the captain of the airship.

"I don't know but we have to get you out of here, turn to the north take us to Mai Tu." stated the captain "We can't put the royals at risk especially since you're the only one who's left."

The airship started to turn to the North, unaware that standing on top of the airships was five of the six paths of Pain, Konan and Madara.

"Looks like Pain had his fun." stated Madara as he looked out over the destroyed land.

"He did what was needed." explained Konan as she noticed the airship turning. "Excuses me I have to take care of this."

Konan's body began to break apart into thousands of small pieces of paper. Madara just stood there for a moment before he started counting to himself. Within moments the airship was rocked as the engines where destroyed by Konan.

"I guess they want to toy with the soldiers since she isn't just destroy the ships?" asked Madara to himself as the airships started to go down. Suddenly Madara spotted a shimmer of light

In the remains of the fire nation capital a giant human like figure stood holding a purple shield in his hand. It was made totally out purple energy with deep yellow eyes. Standing in center of the flames without being burned was Sasuke Uchiha with Azula at his side.

"How?" asked Azula as she remembered being surrounded by a purple fire as the entire world around her was consumed by fire and destruction.

"Susanoo, it's the ultimate defense." Explained Sasuke as the Susanoo disappeared allowing them to get a uninterrupted view of the area. Everything was gone; Azula bent down and picked up a small broken knife which used to belong to Mai besides some dirty half burnet shards of pink fabric which matched Ty Lee cloths.

"They are gone." stated Sasuke "If I had tried to extend the Susanoo any wider then what was needed to protect the two of us, we would likely have been killed."

"Those Akatsuki members will pay." growled Azula as suddenly a figured appeared on top of a nearby mound of rubble.

"You are the ones paying." stated the Deva path of Pain as he looked straight into Azula's eyes as first Madara, then Konan and the other paths of pain appeared around Sasuke and Azula "You have caused so much death and pain to this world and now you must be made to understand pain."

"I am impressed Sasuke, not only where you able to defend yourself against the comet strike but also able to protect the young princess." Stated Madara

"Maybe you should offer to take the princess with us back to the ninja world." observed Konan "It may allow Sasuke to come more peacefully."

"You destroyed my city honor demands that you die for that." stated Azula

"I already wanted to kill you Madara even before you tried to kill her." stated Sasuke

"Well looks like I will have to take you the hard way." stated Madara "At least we don't have to go find the nine tailed."

Konan looked to her left to see a group of figures though the heavy ash, standing in the middle of the group was a blonde haired young man standing beside a pink haired young woman both of them had leaf headbands on. The other members of the group clearly belonged to the fire, earth and water nations of this world.

"Akatsuki." stated Sakura as her heart started rising a bit.

"Who are they?" asked Katara

"A group of criminal ninjas who's goal is to capture all the tailed beasts." explained Naruto as he looked straight into Pain's eyes.

"How did they get here?" asked Katara

"Doesn't matter now, what matters is the fact that these guys are far beyond your skills." explained Naruto as he looked at the Avatar gang "You have to get out of here."

"They destroyed my home." stated Zuko

"And there may be some survivors out there, help them." ordered Naruto "There is nothing you can do here."

"Zuko lets help the people." said Katara as she started to pull the fire prince back. Suddenly Sasuke appeared beside them hold Azula in his arms.

"Take her with you." ordered Sasuke

"I am not leaving you." growled Azula

"Yes, you are." ordered Sasuke as the two of them glared into each other eyes for a moment, before suddenly Sasuke hit Azula in the back of the neck knocking her out. "Take her to safety."

"I still say we leave her." stated Suki "She tortured me for hours."

"There has been so many deaths already no reason to add to the list." explained Katara as the avatar gang turned to leave as Sasuke walked up to Naruto for a moment the two old friends looked into each other's eyes.

"We will deal with them first then I will deal with you." stated Sasuke

"Agreed." answered Naruto as Sasuke moved to stand beside him. Sakura couldn't help but think about the hundreds of times the three of them used to stand side by side like this.

"I guess team seven is back together." observed Sakura

"For the moment." added Sasuke as he glared at Madara.

"You know I never expected you to actually care about someone other than yourself." Stated Sakura

"Things changed." Explained Sasuke "Just like things have changed for you two."

"I guess things have changed for all three of us while we where here." Admitted Naruto

"Just don't let it affect you." Stated Sasuke as his Sharingan activated as he locked eyes on Madara's own sharingan. "No matter what happens, I get to kill him."

"Alright, Sakura-chan can you handle the blue haired woman?" asked Naruto as Sakura simply glared at him for a moment. "I'll take that as a yes."

"_We already have whipped."_ Thought Sakura with a grin

"_Speaking of whips, I wonder where we can get one of those and we will need handcuffs for sure." _added Inner Sakura with a perverted grin.

"_Not now." _yelled Sakura back at her inner self.

"_Alright I'll remind you later." _stated Inner Sakura

"So I'll take the six other, they did kill Jiriaya." stated Naruto as he looked at the six paths of pain

"As much as I would love to see you die, I don't want it to be at someone else hands." stated Sasuke "We will have to work together on this."

Elsewhere in the remains of the Fire Nation Capital the five airships which had their engines destroyed had come in for a soft crash landing near the edge of the creator.

"I want every soldier ready to move into the city!" yelled Ozai as he looked up only to see the familiar glider of the Avatar. Quickly he punched the air sending a wave of flames straight toward the Avatar. Aang never saw it coming as the fireball hit the right wing of his glider sending him crashing into a nearby pile of ash. Ozai and a group of fire nation soldiers moved toward the pile of ash just as Avatar Aang came out of the ash.

"Avatar Aang you will pay for doing this to my city." stated Ozai as he glared at the avatar.

"I didn't do this; I don't know what happened here." explained Aang

"Someone was flying over the city when this happened how many people have the ability to fly." Observed a fire nation soldier "It had to be you."

"Even if it wasn't you have to die anyhow." stated Ozai as he sent waves of fire at the Avatar which Aang quickly dodged.

"Please stop this we need to help people." stated Aang "Don't you want to help them?"

"I will help them by killing you." answered Ozai as he sent another wave of fire toward Aang who broke the flames apart.

"You will not listen will you?" asked Aang more to himself than anyone else.

Meanwhile the old team seven was straightening straight into the eyes of eight of the strongest ninjas in the world.

"So any ideas?" asked Naruto as they looked across the small plot of land which separated them from the Akatsuki.

"If you had any traps for us I would use them now." offered up Sakura as she looked at Sasuke.

"My seals where destroyed, I hadn't planned for a meteor strike." admitted Sasuke as his hands tightened around his sword.

"I don't think anyone could have planned for that." added Sakura as she looked at Naruto "I think you have to bring out your big surprise Naruto-kun."

"Alright then." stated Naruto as he channeled red chakra into his hand causing the Akatsuki members to look at him slightly confused. Naruto slammed his hand against the ground as a giant seal larger than any of the normal summoning seals crossed the ground. A giant cloud of smoke filled the already cloudy sky, out of the cloud appeared nine large tails followed by the deep orange furred body. The Kyuubi gave out a massive howl which could be heard for miles around before looking straight down at the Akatsuki with its deep red eyes. Standing on top of the Kyuubi's head no different than the 4th Hokage had done with the great toad however Naruto wasn't alone standing there with him was Sasuke and Sakura.

"Never thought I would be standing on top of the Kyuubi." answered Sakura as she looked down at the massive distance between the ground and where she was now.

"The plan was to surprise you with the Kyuubi." stated Naruto as he glared at Sasuke for a moment "But surprising the Akatsuki is just as good."

"Well this is unexpected." stated Madara as he looked up at giant nine tailed demon

"The nine tailed seemed to have found a way to free him of the demon without dying." stated Konan

"So it would seem." stated Madara "Not that it matters."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. I was doing all the set up before the main battle begins. I hope that you keep reading, thanks Wilkins75.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 The Final Battle Part 2**

The Akatsuki members looked up at the nine tailed demon fox which had been summoned by Naruto.

"The nine tailed seemed to have found a way to free himself of the demon without dyeing." stated Konan as she looked at the three figures standing on the forehead of the giant demon lord.

"So it would seem." stated Madara as he lowered his head activating his Eternal Sharingan "Not that it matters, because they have only given me a tool to defeat them with."

Madara looked up into the slighted red eyes of the Kyuubi expecting them to turn into Sharingan eyes as it fell under his control however to his amazement the Kyuubi's eyes remained the same.

"Move." ordered Madara as everyone jumped back as one of the Kyuubi's nine tails smashed the ground where the where standing on seconds ago.

"It seems that you can no longer control the Kyuubi just by looking at him." stated Konan as Madara looked toward Naruto who was standing on top of the Kyuubi, his eyes focused on Naruto's blue eyes however now instead of being their normal human eyes they where silted like the Kyuubi's red.

"The Kyuubi must be somehow linked with Naruto stopping me from taking control of the demon." stated Madara as he suddenly noticed that Sasuke and Sakura where gone.

"You have more to worry about then the Kyuubi." hissed Sasuke's voice as a sword passed right thought Madara. He spun around only to see the young Uchiha only feet away from him, his red Sharingan eyes burned with hate. "You have me to deal with."

Madara jumped back pulling a large war fan out from under his robes.

You know if you joined me now, I would be willing to allow you to bring that young woman with you back to the ninja world." offered Madara

"Why would I want to go back now, once I kill you for trying to kill Azula I will deal with Naruto." said Sasuke as he got into a stance pulling his sword back a bit as electricity danced around it "Once that is done there is only one job left to do and I certainly don't need you for that."

"Well I guess I will just to force you to come along." stated Madara as he moved forward only to have his war fan clash against Sasuke's snake sword, their two Sharingan eyes glaring at each other.

Meanwhile on the very edge of the creator which had once been the second largest city in the world behind only Ba Sing Se the flying Bison Appa landed beside the remains of a building. The building was in fact all that remained of a small military outpost which was only suppose to be a holding area for equipment with only a small group of soldiers. The moment they landed a group of fire nation soldiers ran out ready to attack.

"Stand down!" yelled Zuko as he jumped down from Appa

"Why should we listen to you?" yelled one of the soldiers who had been so busy to pull out his sword he failed to realize that the metal holder was still covering the blade.

"Do you know who I am?" asked Zuko in a firm voice "I am Prince Zuko."

"Which makes you a wanted criminal." added another solider

"And the only member of the royal family still able to command." explained Zuko "My father is probably dead and my sister is out, all the high level generals and most o the government has been killed by the comet strike. Which makes me the head of the government under the law."

"He is right." stated the most senior commander there who was only in really a junior officer

"I will not take orders from a criminal." stated another "We need to destroy the people who did this."

'You don't have take my orders just follow the oath you made when you became members of the military and protect the civilians and the honor of this nation." explained Zuko as he looked over his shoulder at the large group of dirty and bloody civilians which had come from the nearby neighbor for help. "The people who did this will pay but first we need to take care of the wounded and get the people to safety."

"We have to get those behind this attack first." stated a soldier

"Really we have maybe fifty soldiers total and you want to charge down the creator and take on that?" asked Zuko as he pointed out toward the center of the creator where the giant nine tailed demon fox could be seen sudden out a giant puff of smoke appeared a giant bird. Which slammed its body against the fox. The soldiers and citizens simply looked on as the fox jumped back, they watched as its tails moved in front of its mouth as a giant ball of energy formed in front of its mouth. Everyone watched as the ball of energy was swallowed by the fox before it sent it out in the form of a beam of energy which vaporized the bird before striking a nearby small rocky island. The island disappeared in a flash of light.

"By the spirits.' stated the soldier

'And that fox is on our side we would only get in the way." explained Zuko "So let's save the people."

"What are your orders?" asked the commander as Zuko looked around the area, he could see a that the main road leading out of the city was still intact, the only problem was the bridge leading across a small shipping channel was totally gone.

"Alright first we need to get the people out of harm's way." ordered Zuko before turning to his friends who had gotten down from Appa "Toph can you Earth bend a bridge for the people to cross."

"No problem." Stated Toph

"Just make sure you have an opening under it so that water can go under it, we don't want to deal with flooding." added Sokka

"Sokka, Suki I need you to go with the soldiers and any civilians who want to help rescue people who may be trapped." explained Zuko "Anyone who can walk out on their own power needs to head out of the city, send any heavily wounded back here."

"Understood." said Suki as Zuko turned toward the Fire Soldier commander

"Do you have any massager hawks?" asked Zuko

"Five maybe six that are still able to fly." Stated the commander

"Send a massager to the mayor and the commander of forces at Li Duma tell them about the situation and tell them that people are coming.' ordered Zuko "Then send hawks out to some of the outlier bases that may have made it though the strike, order them to do the same thing."

"yes, sir." Stated the commander

"What about me?" asked Katara as Zuko looked at her for a moment.

"I need you to treat the wounded." explained Zuko "Save as many lives as you can."

"Some may not like a water bender helping them." stated Katara

"When something like this happen you don't care who is helping you only that someone is helping you." Explained Zuko

"And what about you?" asked Zuko

"I need to going to remain here and help you with the wounded and handle any issues that come up." explained Zuko

Out on the battlefield the animal path of pain was falling though the air after the giant beaked bird was vaporized by the nine tailed however the female pain remained calm as she ran though hand signs.

"Summoning justu." stated the path as a giant puff of smoke filled the air followed by a roar as a ten headed dog appeared. Each of the dogs had a giant spike running though its mouth. Even though the multiple headed dog was giant it was nothing compared to the size of the nine tailed fox.

"The multiple headed dog will keep the demon fox busy while I take care of Naruto." stated the Deva Path of pain as he looked at Naruto who was standing on top of Kyuubi.

"I will deal with the other one." replied Konan as suddenly the Naraka path of pain moved behind Konan grabbing a flying fist. Konan turned to see that Naraka had grabbed onto Sakura's before it could strike the unaware Konan.

"Nice try." stated the Deva path of Pain as Sakura struggled against the grip of the Naraka path of pain.

"You should give up and give us the Kyuubi." offered Konan "If the Kyuubi is free of your love then we will let both of you live."

"Never." stated Sakura as suddenly a low spinning sound filled the air as Konan looked toward Sakura's hand just in time to see a red rasengan hitting the Path of pain in the chest. The blow blew a hole into the Naraka Path's chest before slamming his dead body into Konan.

The Deva path raised his hand sending Sakura flying backwards; she flipped over multiple times before landing on her feet.

"Impressive not even I noticed the switch." stated the Deva Path as he looked into Sakura's eyes, however her eyes where a deep blue and silted like the Kyuubi.

"When I summoned the Kyuubi the cloud of smoke blocked your view." answered Sakura as suddenly a cloud of smoke covered her body replacing her with Naruto.

"There has only been one person who has ever been able to defeat one of the paths, our master Jiriaya sensei." stated the Deva Path of Pain as three other paths of pain surrounded Naruto, only the animal path wasn't there. She was dealing with the Kyuubi "Yes we will be able to understand each other."

"I don't think so." answered Naruto

Up on top of the Kyuubi Sakura watched as Naruto turned back to himself the sign to her to drop the hedge.

"Well that was a little weird." stated Sakura to herself as she turned back to normal.

"Are you ready?" asked the Kyuubi

"I have no idea why I am trusting you but yes." admitted Sakura as the multiple head dog moved forward to bite the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi used his years of combat experience to his advantaged, his nine chakra covered tails shot forward straight through nine of the ten heads of the multiple headed dog. The Dog instantly jumped back as nine of its heads disappeared as another head grew out of the body beside the only living head.

The animal path remained calm knowing that as long as one head remained the summons would live, however the Kyuubi could strike nine targets at once and the dog was down to two heads. She bit her thumbs again as she prepared to summon up some backup. Her eyes widened as a shadow fell over her face, she looked up just in time to see Sakura's fist a moment before being hit by her super human strength. The blow sent the animal path crashing into the ground in a small creator, the other pains who had been focused on Naruto didn't have time to responded before the Kyuubi ran it's front claws though the body of animal path killing her.

"Two down, four to go." stated the Kyuubi as Sakura landed back on the ground she found herself surrounded by thousands of pieces of paper.

"There is no going back now." stated Konan's voice though the swarming storm of papers.

"There was no going back after you threaten my baka." stated Sakura as she got into her stance.

While the battle between ninjas was raging another battle was raging between the Avatar, the Phoenix king and a dozen of his royal guards.

"I didn't do this." repeated Aang as he used his staff to snuff out another fire attack.

"Who else could fly over a city?" asked a guard as he sent a wave of five toward Aang. The Avatar blocked the attack with a wall of Earth, before sending the rock toward the guard. The guard didn't have time to do anything more than scream as he was sent flying backwards.

"Get him!" yelled another Guard

"Enough!" yelled Aang as he whipped his staff around him sending a powerful jet of air which sent the guards flying backwards while but somehow Ozai was able to remain standing.

"I will end you." growled Ozai in a rage as he sent the most powerful stream of fire at the young avatar who defended himself by putting up a barrier of water from a nearby source. The water put out the fire but filled the air with steam.

"Your home is destroyed and instead of helping the people you are focused on me." stated Aang "Don't you are about them?"

"They are just means to an end." stated Ozai

"Then there is really no hope to change your mind." stated Aang as he lowered his head a bit "I was hoping that when you saw all this death and destruction on your own people that you would change."

"And you have no hope for you to live past today!" yelled Ozai back

**I hope you liked this chapter, I am sorry to inform you that I am taking the next week off from writing. I have some very important things that need to be done and I want to take a break. Who knows if I finish what needs to be done early I may have a surprise for you all, with a new story. ****In the mean time you can go to my profile and see a new long clip of the next story. ****Now until next time which will likely be the 8****th****, please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


End file.
